This Is The Story Of A Girl
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Formerly 'Glee: Your Way'  Actually, two girls. Maureen Daniels and Hannah Gray aren't excactly your run of the mill teenage girls. But through jealousy, love, hate, fights, parties, and sadness they hope everything will end up okay.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, first chapter! I'm using people I already have, such as Hannah, Connor, Alice, Daniella, S.J., Tyler, Sam, and Blake, and Maureen. Plus, Christian (Xriss) Franko.**

**FINAL CAST LIST:**

**1)Hannah  
>2) Connor<br>3)Alice  
>4)Daniella<br>5)S.J.  
>6)Tyler<br>7)Sam  
>8)Blake<br>9)Maureen  
>10)Christian<strong>

**IMPORTANT: All of the current Gleeks have graduated! BUT some will make appearances every now and then. Sorry you guys.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: When Hannah Met Tyler, Tyler Met The Slushie Machine, And The Slushie Met Sam's Face<strong>_ (The title has nothing to do with the chapter. It just sounded cool. :D )

Will Schuester sighed and opened the door to his office. He peeked out into the crowded hallway and grinned. Another year, another Glee club. Maybe they'd actually place at Sectionals this year.

He grabbed the stack of sign-up sheets and entered the hall, thumb-tacking the colorful sheets on every wall. On the way around the school, he saw some peculiar people. Oh, that's right, new freshman, he laughed to himself.

Speaking of which, after everyone had gone to class and the hallways were empty, he noticed one (extremely small) blonde girl sitting on the floor, leaning up against the lockers, her nose stuck in a very thick bok. He cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

The girl looked up. Her green eyes were covered by wide, thick, black 'nerd' glasses and her blonde hair was thrown in a sloppy ponytail. "B-b-but..." She blushed. "I'll just...go..." She stood and ran off.

Hmm. Weird.

Continuing down the hallway, he saw the same poster beside every Glee sign-up sheet: VOTE MAUREEN LIN FOR PRESIDENT! The pretty girl's face was bright and smiling. After tacking up all the sign-up sheets, he made his way back to his office.

Yeah. Another year, another empty sign-up sheet.

* * *

><p>Daniella Jones was bored. Very bored. Okay, they should know basic classroom rules by now, why are they going over them? She put her head on her arm and leaned onto the desk. School sucks. A lot.<p>

The girl next to her wasn't paying attention, either. She came in late, and her nose was stuck in some thick book Daniella probably wouldn't read even if she was being tortured and was forced to.

"Psst!" She whispered. "What's your name?"

The blonde looked up in astonishment. "Uh...it's, um...Hannah." She replied softly. "Hannah Gray."

Daniella smirked. "I'm Daniella, nice to meet you. What do you think of this class?"

Hannah shrugged.

Daniella ran her fingers through her choppy, unnaturally red hair and blinked her brown eyes. "Well, you are quite the Chatty Kathy," the girl joked.

The shy blonde simply shook her head no. Daniella shrugged and turned to her left. A tall guy with shaggy, black hair and green eyes with freckles scattered across his nose and a brown beanie smiled at her.

"Hey," she said, trying to be friendly.

He nodded. "Hey."

What was with these people? Does anyone talk anymore?

"My name is Daniella Jones. I thought this was a freshman class. You don't look like a freshman," the outgoing girl stated, turning her head sideways like a puppy.

The guy snorted. "It's French 1. I failed it last year so I have to retake it." Seeing the look on Daniella's face, he added, "My name is Christian Franko. Call me Criss, spelled X-r-i-s-s." He half-smiled at her.

She raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "That's really cool."

Xriss smiled and turned his attention back to the teacher. Well, Daniella thought, at least some people in my homeroom speak.

* * *

><p>Connor drummed his fingers absentmindedly on his desk, The teacher glared and he stopped immediately. Wow. Tough crowd. To his right was the guy who lived down the street from him, Tyler. He was pretty cool.<p>

Tyler leaned over. "Man, I feel stupid. Thanks to the schedule changes, I'm in a class with a bunch of freshman. And that girl!" He pointed to a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. She would probably be at Tyler's shoulder. "Who is that?" Connor asked, flipping his dark brown hair. The badass shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Hey, she's not bad looking. Maybe we could..." He raised one sly eyebrow. "...you know."

Connor jokingly punched him in the arm. "Yeah, unfortunately, I do know. I think her name is Alice McArthur, the Scottish exchange student."

Tyler's face formed into a grin. "Accents turn me on."

Both males began snickering hysterically, earning a glare from the teacher.

* * *

><p>Maureen knew what she wanted. Oh yes. She wanted...power. And solos. And world peace, and for the trees to be saved. Of course, this was all what she wanted to accomplish before the age of twenty-one. Don't even get her started on after that. it could take years for her to list all of the things she wants to do.<p>

Sitting up straight, she smiled serenely at her classmates. This is it! The new school year! Her sophmore year! Finally, it has come! She sat silently, smiling widely (and a bit creepily) for a moment before the guy next to her tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Why are you smiling like that?" His shirt read 'SAM I AM', so she assumed his name was Sam.

"Hello, Sam. I am smiling like this because I am happy."

"Well, obviously."

Maureen just kept on smiling.

* * *

><p>S.J. is nice. Really nice. At least, people tell him that. He sat down in his first period class beside a blonde girl he recognized from last year. Her name was Blake, wasn't it?<p>

He grinned. "Hi, Blake!"

"Oh, hey S.J.! How was your summer?" She asked sweetly.

"It was good. Yours?"

"Mmm, fine. So, are you doing Glee again this year?"

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Blake smiled, her blonde hair in a French braid and her blue eyes sparkling. "No reason."

* * *

><p>Will checked his watch. Ten kids were supposed to be showing up. Where were they?<p>

Suddenly, the auditorium was filled with the sound of teenagers. He heard many voices, some lower and manly, some high and talkative, and some in the middle. He definitely was excited for this year.

As the kids took seats in the auditorium chairs, he walked up on stage and said, "Hey guys! Welcome to Glee club. This year will be very fun. Okay, when I call your name, just come on up onstage and tell me your grade and what you'll be singing." He grinned. "Okay, could I see Maureen Daniels?"

The excitable Asian pracitcally ran onto the stage. "My name is Maureen Daniels, I am in tenth grade, and I will be singing Omigod You Guys from the hit Boradway show Legally Blonde. I will be singing all three parts."

Will raised his eyebrows. What?

The music started up,and Maureen began to sing.

"_Dear Elle,_  
><em>He's a lucky guy I'm, like, gonna cry<br>I got tears coming out of my nose  
>Mad props!<em>  
><em>He's the campus catch<br>You're a perfect match  
>Cause you both have such great taste in clothes<br>Of course he will propose!"_

Her voice was very strong. It actually reminded Will of Sunshine Corazon.

_"Dear Elle,_  
><em>Honey maseltav future's taking off <em>  
><em>Bring that ring back and show it to me!"<em>

She laughed and started singing again.

_"Four carats _  
><em>A princess cut <em>  
><em>Are you psyched or what?<em>  
><em>I just wish i could be there to see <em>  
><em>When he gets down on one knee!"<em>

She began jumping up and down. Will noted on his pad of paper that she had a great voice and tons of energy.

_"Omigod Omigod, you guys _  
><em>Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize <em>  
><em>If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies <em>  
><em>omigod, you guys!"<em>

She curtsied dramatically and everyone half-heartedly applauded.

Will cleared his throat and called out, "Okay, great. Next up, Sam Everett!"

The blonde blonde walked up on stage and said calmy, "I'm Sam, and I am a sophmore. Yeah. I'll be singing Eleanor Rigby, by the Beatles."

Will nodded, impressed.

_"Ah, look at all the lonely people _  
><em>Ah, look at all the lonely people..."<em>

His voice was smooth, very smooth. Almost like Bruno Mars's, in a way.

_"Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice _  
><em>In the church where a wedding has been <em>  
><em>Lives in a dream..."<em>

He stared directly at Will, not letting his gaze falter. Needless to say, Will was impressed with the boy's ability.

"_Waits at the window, wearing the face _  
><em>That she keeps in a jar by the door <em>  
><em>Who is it for?"<em>

He took a deep breath and continued singing:

"_All the lonely people _  
><em>Where do they all come from?<em>  
><em>All the lonely people <em>  
><em>Where do they all belong?"<em>

He stopped and everyone burst into applause. Will smiled. "Next up, Christian Franko!"

The boy jogged onto the stage, pulled out his always-present iPod headhones, and smiled. "Um, I'm a junior, and I'll be singing Bohemian Rhapsody by the band Queen."

"Alright!" Will said, grinning. "Go ahead, Christian."

"It's Xriss, actually." He smiled and pulled a stool from backstage, and began to sing.

He sang the first nine or so lines and Will was majorly impressed. Next up, however, was Hannah Gray.

"Uh, uh, I..." She stumbled over her words and picked at the hem of her yellow sundress. "I'm a...freshman." She tripped over a power cord and everyone laughed. She blushed. "I'm singing Enchanted by Taylor Swift."

_"There I was again tonight _  
><em>Forcing laughter, faking smiles <em>  
><em>Same old tired lonely place <em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity <em>  
><em>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em> Vanished when I saw your face <em>  
><em>All I can say is it was <em>  
><em>Enchanting to meet you..."<em>

Here, Hannah looked to the auditorium back wall and prayed that she wouldn't throw up. Will's mind couldn't register the shock. This girl sounded just like Quinn, excpet maybe a little stronger and with a country twang.

_"Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'_  
><em>Cross the room your sillouhette <em>  
><em>Starts to make its way to me <em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts <em>  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks like <em>  
><em>Passing notes in secrecy <em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you..."<em>

Hannah closed her eyes and belted out the song, pretending like she wasn't in an auditorium.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home <em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew <em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you!"<em>

She finished and everyone applauded. She dropped her head and hurried back to her seat. Will called out the next name: Daniella Jones.

The redheaded girl strutted her way onto the stage and smiled enthusuastically. "Hi, I'm a freshman, and I'm singing Tunnel by the Used." She clears her throat and begins to sing:

_"I set out alone,_  
><em>Crawl through the tunnel,<em>  
><em>My eyes can hardly see the other side,<em>  
><em>No longer cold,<em>  
><em>Or feeling in trouble,<em>  
><em>I realize that I am just alive...<em>  
><em>So let it shine!"<em>

It's beautiful. That's all Will has to say. It's beautiful.

_"Cause we are, the light in the tunnel,_  
><em>We are the living and dying,<em>  
><em>See how we are, alone in the world,<em>  
><em>We are the light in the tunnel,<em>  
><em>That's all..."<em>

Everyone clapped wildly and the next person went on stage. "Alright, great! Would Alice McArthur come on up?"

The girl walked silently up to the stage and faced them boldly. "I am in tenth grade, and I will be singing Save Me by Queen," she said in her Scottish accent. She winked then began to sing.

Everyone agreed it was one of the best performances of the day. Up next: Tyler Rodriguez.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." He flipped his shagy black hair and flexed his tan muscles. "As you all know, I'm the quarterback, and I'm a junior. I'll be singing No Surprise, by Daughtry."

He started to sing. His voice was meant for rock, everyone could tell.

_"I've practiced this for hours, gone 'round and 'round _  
><em>And now I think that I've got it all down <em>  
><em>And as I say it I love how it sounds <em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out..."<em>

He started walking around the stage.

_"Not wrapping this in ribbons _  
><em>Shouldn't have to give a reason why <em>  
><em>It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow <em>  
><em>I can't believe I stayed till today <em>  
><em>Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow <em>  
><em>But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise!"<em>

Tyler stopped singing and grinned, running back to his seat. "Okay, next is Connor Smith!"

Connor stood and grinned, walking to the stage. Once reaching it, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm a sophmore. Well, uh, I play piano, so I guess I'll sing So Close by John McLaughlin."

He sat down at the piano, warming up the keys a little before playing a bittersweet tune and singing,

_"You're in my arms _  
><em>And all the world is calm <em>  
><em>The music plays on for only two <em>  
><em>So close together and when I'm with you <em>  
><em>So close to feeling alive..."<em>

He poured his heart into the song, and for some reason, Will was reminded of Kurt, of how he was always into the song.

_"A life goes by _  
><em>Romantic dreams must die <em>  
><em>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew <em>  
><em>So close was waiting, waiting here with you <em>  
><em>And now forever I know, all I wanted was to hold you <em>  
><em>So close!"<em>

He pounded on the piano keys.

_"So close to reaching that famous happy ending _  
><em>Almost believing this one's not pretending <em>  
><em>Now you're beside me and look how far we've come <em>  
><em>So far <em>  
><em>We are, so close..."<em>

He finished the song and everyone stood to clap for him. He was truly a great singer. Finally, it was time for Blake. She marched on stage and smiled serenely. "Hello, I am a senior and I will be singing Never Again by Kelly Clarkson."

Wil nodded. He was ready to call it a day.

_"I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green _  
><em>I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me <em>  
><em>I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well <em>  
><em>Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words..."<em>

Tears streamed down the head cheerleader's pretty face. Everyone in the audience felt like they were in a personal moment, so they felt awkward.

_"I never read your letter _  
><em>'Cause I knew what you'd say <em>  
><em>Give me that Sunday school answer <em>  
><em>Try and make it all okay..."<em>

She opened her eyes and sang strongly,

_"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_  
><em>Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere <em>  
><em>It was you, who chose to end it like you did <em>  
><em>I was the last to know <em>  
><em>You knew excactly what you would do <em>  
><em>And don't say, you simply lost your way <em>  
><em>She may believe you but I never will <em>  
><em>Never again..."<em>

Blake finished and composed herself. She took on her Ice Queen persona and forgot that moment ever happened. An exhausted Will made his way to the stage announced:

"You all made it! Practices start tomorrow. Oh, and S.J., you will audition tomorrow at Glee." He sighed and slumped back into his chair.

Daniella grinned, and Xriss made his way over to her. "Hey, sit beside me in Glee tomorrow." She nodded, agreeing.

Sam was walking out of the auditorium when suddenly he was pushed against the wall. He fell to the ground, and the first thing he saw was a freshman's face.

"Um...are you...okay?" She asked softly. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"My name is Hannah..." the girl whispered as Sam walked away without even a thank you.

**A/N: WOW that took forever to write. You MIGHT get a chapter tomorrow. IDK, I have to pack for a vacation.**

**ALSO, I need pairing ideas! I am pretty much open to anything. Lots of girl characters are bisexual, and we have one gay male, so there you go, opens up possibilities.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter TWO

_**Chapter Two: He's The Reason For The Teardrops On Her Converse (Because Daniella Seriously Doesn't Play Guitar)**_

Mr. Schue faced the new club with an excited smile on his face. "Alright, S.J., take us away!"

The tall and awkward teenager made his way to the front and grinned. "I'm a sophmore, and I'll be singing Holiday by Green Day." He smiled again and went to the drum set. "Oh, yeah, I play drums."

He began tapping out a beat and started singing. His voice was similar to Finn's, except a bit higher, but just a bit.

_"Say, hey!"_

He grinned and continued singing.

_"Hear the sound of the falling rain _  
><em>Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)<em>  
><em>The shame <em>  
><em>The ones who died without a name..."<em>

Will nodded. This was different, in a good way.

_"Hear the dogs howling out of key _  
><em>To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)<em>  
><em>And bleed, the company lost the war today..."<em>

He continued singing.

_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies _  
><em>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives <em>  
><em>On holiday!"<em>

He finished and got up. Mr. Schue nodded. "Welcome to Glee club." He turned to the board, and noticing it was empty, turned back around to the students.

"So, for the first assignment, I'm not sure what to do."

S.J. raised his hand. "Well, personally, I think we should do an artist each week, and sing a song from that artist only."

Alice, the girl with the Scottish accent, smiled. "That's a really good idea. But, what artists would we pick?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "I agree. How about we do an artist every other week?"

"Yeah! Like Avril Lavigne one week, something random the next, and then Green Day," Daniella said, agreeing. "That would be totally awesome."

Hannah raised her hand, "I...uh, I have a...suggestion..." She blushed. "We could just...sing...anything that relates to us...as a person?"

Blake glared. "Oh, look, the freshman knows more than three words. She deserves a prize."

Tyler grinned. "Oh, hello, never seen you around. What's your name?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "I'm head cheerleader, everyone knows who I am. But if you must ask, I'm Blake Waiters."

The sex shark snorted. "Please, there is no way your name is Blake Waiters." The girl in question raised a condescending eyebrow. "Your name is so obviously Sexy...Bitch."

'Oohs' were heard all around the classroom, and Connor yelled, "You just got snapped on!"

Blake turned to the sophmore. "What the hell does 'snapped on' mean?"

Hannah looked up from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' and said softly, "...Insulted." She returned to reading about the boy with the lightning scar.

Blake continued what she was saying, "Look, freshman-who-doesn't-like-to-talk-like-a-normal-human-being, I don't need your input. It's not worth anything to me anyway, so I would just keep my mouth shut if I were you."

The shy blonde cowered and held the thick book in front of of her face. Connor glared. "That was not cool."

Mr. Schue screamed, "Guys! Seriously, we have to focus. Besides doing weekly assignments, we have to prepare for Sectionals coming up. It's a big deal."

Xriss raised his hand.

"Yes, Xriss?"

"Uh, shouldn't we start the lesson already? I've got to be somewhere."

Beside him, Daniella raised a slender eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

The frustrated teacher sighed. "Okay, I've got it. This week's lesson: friendship. I am going to assign partners. You have to get to know them, and once you do, you have to sing a song that represents them. Okay? Partner time." He looked around the room. "Maureen and Connor."

The Asian girl grinned and skipped over to where the sophmore was sitting. "We'll become the best of friends!" She hugged him tightly and he pushed her off of him.

"Hmm...Hannah and Xriss." Talk about polar opposites.

The shy girl moved and sat beside him, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Alice and S.J."

The friendly girl smiled and moved over to him. "Hey, I'm Alice. You're S.J., right?" She asked, moving her brown hair across her shoulder.

He nodded. "Yep, nice to meet you."

"Blake and Sam."

Sam glared at the Ice Queen before moving to sit beside her.

"Tyler and Daniella."

Tyler frowned. That was not his idea of a good partner.

"I'll give you the rest of the class period to get to know each other," Mr. Schuester announced.

Maureen smiled. "Okay, Connor, so before you select you song, I want to tell you about myself. My name is Maureen Kristin Daniels and want to be President."

"Of what?" Connor asked, flipping his dark brown hair.

"The world," she replied in all seriousness.

He blinked.

"Well, my favorite color is glasz, it's a mixture between grey, green, and blue and it's absoluely beautiful. My favorite fashion designer, Kurt Hummel, has those color eyes. This is a Hummel original!" She exclaimed, pointing to her simple, yet quite fashionable, navy sundress. "He has great taste, dontcha think? Anyway, I love trees so you should save them."

She glared. Connor felt like he might die. It was that scary of a glare.

"Save. The. Damn. Trees. Is that so much to ask? I mean, really. Also, I am a Christian. Yeah. That's pretty much it!"

Connor tugged on the hem of his blue Polo. "Well, uh, I'm Connor. I like to play basketball, and I'm the best at it." He grinned. "State champions last year, thanks to me. It's no surprise, really."

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "Is that you have to say for yourself?"

The basketball player nodded. "Yeah."

She smirked. "I know just the song!" She winked and left the classroom, leaving Connor sitting there, dumbfounded.

Xriss looked at Hannah curiously. His iPod headphones were in, as usual, and she was simply sitting there, staring at her hands resting in her lap. She looked up.

"H-h-hi..." She mustered out. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He murmurred.

She blushed. "Well, I'm, uh...pretty shy..."

"No shit."

Did Hannah just glare? "I joined this club to overcome my shyness," she replied softly. "Please don't ruin...the progress...I've made." She blushed more and looked down.

"So, let me get this straight. You are...shy?"

She nodded. "I guess I like Taylor Swift. She's pretty cool...and, I uh..." She looked down. "I write...songs."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Ah." Xriss took out one headphone. "My name is Xriss. I don't want to talk about myself. Okay? We'll just agree to not know each other."

Hannah nodded and continued to read. A few minutes later, she looked up. "I like rooftops and taking the stairs..." she whispered, thinking that Xriss didn't hear her. But he did.

Meanwhile, Alice and S.J. were talking.

"That's hilarious!" Alice laughed, her eyes twinkling. "I cannot believe you actually threw a box of Fruit Loops into Sam's yard!" S.J. nodded.

"It wasn't really my idea. I was hanging out with Tyler, and Tyler really hates Sam. I kinda felt bad about it afterwards."

Alice nodded. "Any moral human being would."

"I guess Tyler isn't a mortal human then. He doesn't have feelings other than...liking hot girls..." S.J. explained.

"I said, moral," Alice replied, giggling, "Not mortal. But you're close. And yes, Tyler sure does seem that way...but I don't judge books by their cover. I think I'll get to know him before I say things."

S.J. nodded. "You're really cool, Alice."

She smiled. "Thanks, S.J."

On the other side of the room, Sam and Blake were conversing rather...oddly.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you," Blake said, "So just sing about how pretty I am and be done with it."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Because that is what everyone does. Duh," Blake said, as if he was stupid for not knowing. "I'll sing some tragically heartbreaking song about your fake terrible past and we'll pass the assignment. Easy A." She began inspecting her nails for any sign of imperfection, which is useless, because they were always perfect.

"Well, how about I sing about how much of a bitch you are and you'll sing about how annoyed I am," Sam said, turning completely away from Blake.

Daniella glared at Tyler. "Look. I don't know what your game is, but I don't like it."

"What game, sweetheart? I'm just being myself. Is that so wrong?" He asked arrogantly, pouting. She rolled her eyes.

"I dislike you."

"Get in line, there are thousands of girls who have said that. You're just in time to be number 1,703."

"Asshole."

"Thank you."

Daniella groaned. "I cannot do this. I cannot be your partner."

Tyler grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

**A/N: Alright, IMPORTANT: I need you to send in the song you want your character to sing and the song you want your character's partner to sing to your character! Please, I need this ASAP. The faster I get it, the faster I update.**

**IMPORTANT NUMBER TWO: I need romance, friendship, and enemy pairings! Please tell me ASAP, once again, the faster I know these things, the faster I update.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/n: Thanks for all of your help! I took your suggestions into consideration, but however it is my story, and while they are your characters I control what happens to them. :P Also, have you noticed on Glee how not everyone does the assignment? So it will be that way here.**

**Also, there are only ten members in this Glee club because I don't want too big of a cast, because it's hard to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: Alice Who, In All Reality, Didn't Fall Down A Rabbit Hole<em>**

Mr. Schue faced his kids the next day. Judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't do the assignment. He clapped his hands. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Xriss raised his hand. "I guess I will." He stepped up and sighed. "Okay, we didn't really talk much. But I learned two things, and it led me to this song. It fits Hannah's personality really well." He grinned. "It's called 'Hannah' by Freelance Whales." He looked to Connor. "Do you mind playing the keyboard for me?"

"Not at all," the basketball player grinned. He walked over to the keyboard and began playing a funky tune.

_"Do me this solid if you would, pretty lady _  
><em>Please grab your martini and meet me on the balcony <em>  
><em>I've prepared a light show and you could fake a melody <em>  
><em>We could argue over where and when the cymbal hits should be..."<em>

The cool music continued and Xriss's vocals slowed down a tiny bit. It was obvious he was singing in his higher register, but in all honesty it sounded really good.

_"Hannah takes the stairs, and I usually take the elevator _  
><em>Every now and then, she offers me a lemon Now and Later <em>  
><em>Please don't play the matchmaker, please don't be a player hater <em>  
><em>If you dig her recent work, now you should go congratulate her..."<em>

Now the tempo slowed and he sang, looking directly to her,

_"And if you're partial to the night sky _  
><em>If you're vaguely attracted to rooftops <em>  
><em>Hannah takes the stairs 'cause she can't tell <em>  
><em>That it's a winding spiral case <em>  
><em>Is she right side up or upside-down?"<em>

The tempo picked back up and he continued to sing,

_"So, Hannah let your roots grow, let your blue veins show _  
><em>If I need to take a breath, then you can take a trumpet solo <em>  
><em>I'll work on the limbs if you work on the torso <em>  
><em>And if it gets to be too much then you can lend a helping hand..."<em>

He grinned impishly and sang,

_"And if you're partial to the night sky _  
><em>If you're vaguely attracted to rooftops <em>  
><em>Hannah takes the stairs 'cause she can't tell <em>  
><em>That it's a winding spiral case <em>  
><em>Is she right side up or upside-down?"<em>

He sang once again,

_"Hannah takes the stairs 'cause she can't tell _  
><em>That it's a winding spiral case <em>  
><em>Is she outside-in or inside out?"<em>

He finished and every claps. Hannah, blushing, claps the hardest. He sits next to her. "So, what did you think?"

She smiles, a real smile, her white teeth shining. "I liked it."

Daniella glared. "Okay, enough with all the cutesy crap, I want to sing now." She stormed up there and said sarcastically, "This is dedicated to my lovely partner Tyler," she frowned, "and it's called Fences by Paramore."

The blasting guitar hit everyone in the face and she tapped her black Converse-clad foot before singing,

_"I'm sitting in a room,_  
><em>Made up of only big white walls and in the hall <em>  
><em>There are people looking through <em>  
><em>The window in the door <em>  
><em>They know exactly what we're here for..."<em>

She glared at Tyler.

_"Don't look up _  
><em>Just let them think <em>  
><em>There's no place else <em>  
><em>You'd rather be..."<em>

After another dirty look at the sex shark, she continued,

_"You're always on display _  
><em>For everyone to watch and learn from,<em>  
><em>Don't you know by now,<em>  
><em>You can't turn back <em>  
><em>Because this road is all you'll ever have!"<em>

She began to really get into it, jumping up and down and flinging her hair like a real rockstar. Everyone was into it, too. They were absolutely loving it.

_"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying _  
><em>Just living proof that the camera's lying <em>  
><em>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night <em>  
><em>So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style <em>  
><em>You'll go out in style!"<em>

She finished and everyone clapped. She grinned and sauntered back to her seat. Will went back to the front of the room.

"Guys, tomorrow, you are going to have to bring it! Because that will be hard to beat."

* * *

><p>Daniella decided to corner her at her locker. Hannah was oh-so-innocently looking through the Geometry textbook, 'pretending' to actually care what it had inside.<p>

"Look. I don't know what game you are playing, but it's not cool. You know me and Xriss are pretty tight, so naturally I would kind of like him. Don't play dumb, I saw you flirting with him," Daniella glared. "And I thought we were friends. So, whatever friendship thing we had, it's pretty much gone now."

The redhead stormed off, leaving a confused Hannah in her wake.

"What?" The blonde mumbled, before making her way to the choir room. She decided to eat lunch in there that day. It was better than the lunchroom.

Once she arrived, she saw that she wasn't the only inhabitant. Alice McArthur sat alone, eating a ham sandwich. Hannah smiled.

"Hi..." she said softly.

Alice looked up, startled. "Oh...hello...Hannah, right?"

The shy girl nodded before pushing up her thick glasses and sitting beside the Scottish girl. "So..."

Alice smiled. "Your boyfriend was really sweet to sing to you like that. I wish I had someone like that." She sighed, and took a bite of her sandwich.

Hannah blushed. "Oh, no, he's not my...boyfriend..."

Alice widened her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overstep."

"Why are you eating in the choir room?" Hannah mumbled. "I don't have friends, that's why I'm here."

"Someone's quite talkative today!" Alice joked. "But, actually, I have lots of friends. I just wanted some quiet."

The two ate their lunches. Hannah looked up once the bell was about to ring. "Alice?"

"Hmm?" The girl in question looked up.

"Do you want to be friends?" Hannah asked shyly.

Alice smiled widely and nodded. "Of course. Whatever gave you the impression we aren't?"

The smile on Hannah's face would be hard to erase from Alice's mind for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Maureen brushed her long black hair and smiled, looking into the mirror. Everything was turning out to be perfect. I mean, Connor really likes her (who wouldn't?) and now was her chance to sing to him to let him down gently!<p>

She picked up her iPod and browsed through the song choices. Nothing seemed right. Until she clicked on 'Weezer'...

Perfect. This would show Connor that his unrequited love for her had to stop.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who's up today?"<p>

Maureen excitably raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, I have the perfect song for this situation." She walked briskly to the front of the choir room and looked sadly at Connor. "Look, Connor, after the five minutes I spent talking with you, I feel that I really understand you. I know your thoughts, feeling, actions, and who you love."

He was more than a bit alarmed.'

"But, I'm sorry, I can't be in a relationship with you right now. This is my song to you. It's called 'My Best Friend' by Weezer, because that's all we'll ever be."

She cleared her throat, but Connor raises a hand. "I barely know you." The students laugh.

Maureen smiled. "It's okay. I know myself well enough for the both of us. Hit it!"

The guitars started up and she sang,

_"When everything is wrong I come talk to you _  
><em>You make things alright when I'm feeling blue <em>  
><em>You are such a blessing and I won't be messing <em>  
><em>With the one thing that brings light to all my darkness!"<em>

She winked and continued singing:

_"You're my best friend and I love you, love you _  
><em>And I love you, love you, yes I do!"<em>

To everyone's surprise, she stopped there, leaving a very confused Connor. "Uh, Maureen, let's go...talk outside..." The tall sophmore grabs Maureen's elbow and drags her out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, hopelessly confused. "I'm not your accquaintance, let alone friend, let alone best friend! And I don't like you!"

Maureen frowned. "You don't?"

"No!" He ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair. "Look, don't let this get out, Bigmouth, but I think Hannah is pretty cute. And Blake but she's too old for me. Okay? Happy? You know who I like."

Maureen frowned. "I honestly thought you liked me."

"How'd you pull that from our five minute conversation?"

The girl shrugs. "I guess I...made it all up in my head."

"You think?" Connor jokes, then turns back to go into the classroom. "By the way, Maureen. I'm sure somebody likes you. Taht somebody just won't be me, okay?"

The ambitious girl nods. "Of course." The two enter the room to see Blake standing impatiently beside the piano. They sat down in time to hear the popular girl say, "This song is for Sam. It's by Katy Perry, and it's about believing in yourself." She winked.

_"I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf _  
><em>While jacking off listening to Mozart..."<em>

She winked once more and everyone's mouths dropped. Sam's face was beet red and he looked infuriated.

_"You bitch and moan about L.A._  
><em>Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway <em>  
><em>You don't eat meat and drive electrical cars <em>  
><em>You're so indie rock it's almost an art <em>  
><em>You need SPF45 <em>  
><em>Just to stay alive..."<em>

She began an (obviously Cheerio) dance routine that actually fit with the song. But that didn't make it any less mean.

_"You're so gay and you don't even like boys _  
><em>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys <em>  
><em>You're so gay and you don't even like boys <em>  
><em>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys!"<em>

She whispered, "Not so sure..." then continued to sing:

_"You're so sad, maybe you should buy a happy meal _  
><em>You're so skinny, you should really super size the deal <em>  
><em>Secretly you you're so amused <em>  
><em>And nobody understands you <em>  
><em>I'm so mean, cuz cannot get you out of your head <em>  
><em>I'm so angry, cuz you'd rather myspace instead <em>  
><em>I can't believe I fell in love <em>  
><em>With someone that wears more make up than..."<em>

She rolled her eyes.

_"You're so gay and you don't even like boys _  
><em>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys <em>  
><em>You're so gay and you don't even like boys <em>  
><em>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like..."<em>

Next, she stared directly at Sam.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _  
><em>La, la, la La, la, la <em>  
><em>Do, do, do, do, bop, bop, bow <em>  
><em>Do, do, do, bop, bop, day <em>  
><em>You're so gay, you're so gay..."<em>

Everyone was horrified. She had the guts to sing this offensive song?

_"You walking around like you're oh so debonair _  
><em>You pull them down and there's really nothing there <em>  
><em>I wish you would just be real with me!"<em>

She finished the song. The only reason she actually sang the whole thing is because everyone was so shocked they couldn't move.

_"You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys<br>You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like<br>You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like<br>No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

She smiled serenely. "So, what did you think?"

Sam stood. "Are you happy? One conversation last summer, I told you I'd keep your secret, you told me you'd keep mine. Is this how you repay me?" He clenched his fist. "I'm gay. Gay. Gay, gay, gay! She just outed me for the first time."

He ran out of the room. Mr. Schue stood. "I've had enough. Everyone sit down, and I'm going to talk to Sam. Blake...go to Mr. Figgins's office!" He screamed, then ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at the Lima Bean, Xriss sat down two cups of coffee in front of Daniella.<p>

"The reason I asked you here is because I want to discuss something."

Daniella nodded. "Yeah, go on..."

"See, how are we supposed to be up against these show choirs we know nothing about? So I figured, you and I, we should spy. Go behind enemy lines." Daniella's eyes lit up.

"Spy?" A soft voice said from the booth behind them. "Is that legal?"

Daniella rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hannah, that is legal."

The girl in question moved to the table Xriss and Daniella were at. "I want to come."

Xriss grinned. "Awesome, the more the merrier. Plus with your size, you can crawl through vents and stuff." He high-fived Hannah. Daniella was livid.

"Why would Hannah need to crawl through vents?" Connor asked, followed by Maureen, who added, "Spying! I so want to join."

"When did this become a group thing?" Daniella stage-whispered to Xriss, who shrugged.

"Who cares. All I care about is getting behind enemy lines. First up: Vocal Adrenaline."

**A/N: YEAH! POWER TO ND! WOOOOO!**

**Also, I apologize to anyone who is gay out there for using the song. It was used because right now, Blake is a bitch. She will get better, rest assured.**

**I need pairing and friendship ideas! Please people! Plus songs and lesson ideas. Thank you!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: My trip was very relaxing and it helped me sort out some problems in my life. I had lots of time to think. But now I have returned to civilization so I will proceed to update. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four: Maureen Gets A Bestie And Hannah Is Good With Disguises<em>**

After getting everyone's number, Xriss proceeded to make a plan for spying on the other groups. He was thinking that they would go in pairs to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, so they definitely needed alibis and disguises. Who is better for coming up with disguises than Daniella?

He dialed her number carefully before sighing and looking around his room. She answered with a,

"This is Daniella speaking and I don't like you."

He snorted. "Hello, Little Miss Sunshine."

He could almost hear her smile. "Hey, Xriss. What's up?"

"You need to come up with a disguise. You know, so the Vocal Adrenaline people won't recognize us."

"That makes no sense," Daniella replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me they haven't been spying on us and I'll punch Mr. Schue in the face."

Silence.

"My point excactly. They know about us, so it would be best if we don't get seen or recognized. I'm dressing up like Zefron."

Daniella could not contain her hysterical laughter. 'Seriously? You? Dressed up like Zac Efron? Are you wearing a wig?"

"Duh. It's the complete opposite of me."

"I should dress like that Broadway chick, Rachel Hudson."

"Ew. I hate argyle."

"That's it, I'm doing a Rachel Berry original!" Daniella grinned. "But what about Connor, Hannah, and Maureen?"

"Connor should go goth, Maureen should dress like a cheerleader, and Hannah should dress like someone who isn't her," Xriss joked. "Could you really see Connor going goth?"

"I think the world would explode!" Daniella laughed. "But seriously, we should five-way talk and see about them. I don't want to be the only two disguised."

Somehow, Xriss figured out how to conference call and got everyone on the phone. It was about eight-thirty at night, so he figured no one was asleep.

"Okay, guys, this is a big issue. Since we are going to spy, we need to make sure we aren't recognized. I''m dressing like a pretty boy jock, Daniella is going nerd, so we need to know what you guys are doing."

Maureen smiled enthusastically. "I think I will dress up as a tribute to the people who work the corners for a living like my sister's best friend's boyfriend's mother's aunt's daughter's girlfrirend. She is a respectable lady who happens to sell her body. So, I will go as a prostitute."

Xriss made a face. "Um, how about a cheerleader?"

"Oh! I love the crowd mood enhancement arts!"

"What?" Hannah asked softly.

"Cheerleading. Duh." Maureen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hannah, you should dress up all rocker."

Connor grinned. "Yeah, Hannah, you should dress up like a rocker chick. You know, leather, vests, stilettos, leather..."

"I refuse to wear cows," Hannah stated softly. "So no, I won't."

"Well, what about a country girl? Like Taylor Swift," Xriss suggested. Daniella rolled her eyes.

"Please, that's just too annoying. How about a goth girl?"

Hannah frowned, "No. None of these suggestions seem right."

Connor grinned. "I'll dress up like that dude! You know, he's gay and all..."

"Kurt Hummel?" Maureen suggested. "I love him."

"No, his husband, the other one..."

"Blaine?" Hannah asked, grinning. "Anderson? He's my favorite actor on that soap opera 'Family Affairs'." She blushed. "I think he's cute."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "What's so cute about him? He's nothing special," he muttered.

Maureen smiled. "Blaine Anderson is the greatest actor of this generation, and he was voted Sexiest Man Alive five years in a row. It's no surprise, I mean, look who he's married to: Kurt Hummel," she sighed, "who is by far my soulmate through and through minus the fact he is gay. Why are all the good ones gay?" She sighed dramatically.

Daniella groaned. "This phone conversation is turning annoying fast. So, I'm hanging up."

"Me too!" Xriss added hurriedly. The two disconnected and the three continued their conversation.

"I still don't get the big deal. I mean, what does Blaine Anderson have that I don't?"

"Good looks, a good personality, curly hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, a decent complexion, talent, and class," Hannah replied softly. "Shall I go on?"

Maureen nearly pissed herself laughing. "For a shy girl, you sure are funny! We are totally BFFs now!"

Hannah smiled widely. "Really?"

"Duh, of course! Let's go shopping for disguises. I want to do a total makeover on you!"

The two girls disconnected and Connor was left talking to no one. "She likes curly hair?" He mused.

* * *

><p>Everyone met at the Lima Bean to run over the course of action. Xriss, who was unrecognizable in his Zefron wig and Letterman, grinned as a rehead with nerd glasses and argyle sprinted over to him.<p>

"Is that you, Zefron?" Daniella asked, using the codenames they established earlier.

"Sure is, Argyle." He grinned and flipped his hair. "Is it convincing?"

"I don't want to be seen with you, so yes, it's working," the girl sighed. She tugged at her lime green cardigan, paired with a blue plaid skirt and grey knee socks and Mary-Janes, and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I feel ridiculous."

Someone they assumed was Connor walked in, wearing a black, unruly, curly wig and wire rim glasses. His clothes were actually Kurt Hummel originals, a maroon cardigan paired with a checkered button-up and dark-wash jeans.

"You seriously went as Blaine Anderson," Daniella deadpanned. "You have issues, Frodo."

"Says the girl dressed like Rachel Hudson, Argyle."

"Touche."

Suddenly, Maureen waltzed in a Carmel cheerleading uniform, her hair curled and pulled into a ponytail. "My name is Mau- I mean, Marissa Daniels and I am a cheerleader."

"Shut up, Fruit Loop. Where's Freshie?" Xriss asked.

Connor frowned, "I thought she was-"

"No!" Xriss shouted. "I changed it."

"I thought that-"

"We. Aren't. Using. That. Name. It's offensive."

"There is no way that Silent Chick is more offensive than-"

At this point, he turned his head to see Hannah walk in, wearing a long brown, curly wig that reached mid-back. Her glasses were off and she was actually wearing make-up. Her eyes had blue contacts and her dress was strapless and knee-length. The blue color made her fake eyes pop. Her black cowboy boots completed the look.

"Hello," she said sweetly. "Do I look bad? I know I probably do, but-"

Daniella simply shook her head. "Let's go."

"I think we should've worn ninja clothing..." Maureen muttered.

After piling into Xriss's car, the troupe made the hour-long ride to Carmel. Everyone sung along to the radio and generally had a good time. Once they reached the school, the parked a block away and indiscreetly made their way to the school.

Luckily for them, they were rehearsing in the auditorium.

"Ugh, get it right!" A girl in the front screamed. "Let's try it one more time." She fixed the pink feathers in her hair and counted, "Five, six, seven, eight!"

She sang loudly and boldly,

_"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I _  
><em>And, let's face it, who isn't?<em>  
><em>Less fortunate than I <em>  
><em>My tender heart tends to start to bleed..."<em>

Wow, this chick was good. A bit too good. Her voice was like Kristin Chenoweth's, except about a bazillion times stronger.

_"And when someone needs a makeover _  
><em>I simply have to take over <em>  
><em>I know, I know, excactly what they need..."<em>

She continued with the rest of the song and smiled brightly at the audience. Maureen recognized it right away, Popular, from Wicked.

Unfortunately, they were standing in the doorway when the practice let out, so Connor ran into the lead singer.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked loudly.

"Oh, um, I'm..." He looked helplessly at Hannah, who was hiding behind a potted plant. She mouthed the name 'Darren'. "I'm Darren."

The girl giggled flirtatiously. "Are you a senior, too?"

He nodded robotically. "Yeah."

"My name is Aisling. But I have just one question..." She grinned sweetly before putting him in a chokehold and pushing him to the floor. "What glee club are you from and how much did you see?" Man, this girl was scary when she talked like that.

Connor frantically tried to think of an excuse when Maureen ran to help him up. "I am so sorry, this is my boyfriend, he just transferred here. i apologize, he doesn't even know what glee club is!" She laughed hesistantly. "Darren, come along."

Grateful, he stood up and grabbed her hand. "Thanks, er, sweetie." The word felt strange to say. Maureen smiled.

"Sorry, Aisling. We'll just be going..." The two ran off.

'Wait, what's your name?" Aisling asked.

"Marissa Daniels!" Maureen called out, leaving a confused Aisling. Once everyone wasn't paying attention, Hannah, Xriss, and Daniella snuck out to meet Connor and Maureen.

"That was a good excuse, Maurie!" Hannah exclaimed, breathless from running. "You didn't tell me you and Connor are dating..." The girl ripped of her wig, showing the typical messy ponytail Hannah always sported.

"We're not," Maureen's eyes widened. "I was just saving his ass."

Daniella snorted. "That was hilarious!"

"I know, right!" Xriss laughed. The two high fived and Xriss cranked up his truck. "Everybody, we're going back to McKinely. We skipped a whole day of classes but I don't give a damn. But we will be back in time for Glee."

* * *

><p>Once arriving to Glee (and shedding their costumes) the five new friends tooks seats next to each other.<p>

"Where have you been all day?" S.J. asked Connor, who simply shrugged.

"Okay!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands. "I've decided on our artist of the week. Drum roll please, S.J.!"

The boy drummed rapidly on the empty chair next to him as Mr. Schue said, "Adam Lambert!"

Groans were heard all around he classroom. Maureen sat up straighter. "Adam Lambert is a symbol for gay glam rockers everywhere. I fully support him!" She pulled a black t-shirt out of her backpack with huge glittery letters that said, "I TOTALLY SUPPORT ADAM LAMBERT!" on it. Where she got it, no one knows.

Hannah frowned. "I don't know anything about him."

"He's not very rock..." S.J. mused.

Sam grinned. "It might be pretty fun."

Tyler groaned. "Seriously?"

Blake filed her nails and replied, "Stop complaining, Adam is pretty cool."

"Yeah, if you're a girl," Connor said.

"I take offense to that!" Daniella retorted.

"Me too!" Alice added.

"Look, I have no opinion on the matter. Just shut up and do the assignment," Xriss muttered.

Mr. Schue grinned. "This is going to be fantastic guys, you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

********IMPORTANT:**

**You know the drill! _Send in the song you want your character to sing. It has to be Adam Lambert! Also, the song 'If I Had You' is already being sung, so you have to pick any song but that. I need a group number, too._**

_**If you have ideas for other characters, I accept those too.**_

**Review! I need input and feedback if you want me to portray your character correctly!**


	5. Chapter Five

A**/N: Hey people! I absolutely LOVE this chapter. Just saying. Also, we have...**

**Big developments in...**

**HONNOR and XRISSELLA and ALICE J.! (My homemade ship names. If you have better ideas, let me know. :P) Yay for couples! But no one is getting together yet. I assure you. Plus, we need to find Maureen, Tyler, Blake, and Sam somebody to love! Le gasp!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

_**ALSO: I would reccommend listening to the song as it comes up. It makes it easier to understand. (:**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: If Hannah, Blake, and Alice Had You and What Do You Want From The Glee Club?<p>

Blake slammed Alice's locker shut. The Scottish girl glanced up in surprise. "That wasn't very nice," she remarked.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Look, Alice, I know more about you than you think." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite strange."

"Yeah, yeah. You want to be popular. Trust me, who doesn't want to be like me?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "So, I want you to sing with me for this assignment."

"Is it allowed?"

"Who cares? Look, meet up at my house tomorrow before school. We'll blow them all away." Blake winked and turned away, then began to walk away briskly. Her next target? Maureen.

She approached the Asian girl, who was plastering a 'SAVE THE PLATYPUS' poster on the wall. Maureen looked up happily. "Hello, Blake, are you here to help with my campaign?"

"No. I'm not," Blake replied curtly. "I wanted to know if you wanted to sing with Alice and I in glee club."

Maureen shook her head rapidly. "Nope! Nuh-uh. No can do! I already have my song picked out. Sorry, Blake!" She continued putting up her poster.

Blake rolled her eyes and continued walking. Damn. Who else could she ask?

Suddenly, she had an idea. Beside her locker, Hannah was buried in her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Oh yeah, that was the school play this year. Huh.

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?" She recited extremely softly. Blake pushed the script away.

"Look, freshmeat, I have a proposal for you."

"What?" She asked softly, her hazel eyes looking up at Blake through thick-rimmed, ugly glasses.

"I know you want to be popular, okay? So, sing with me in glee."

"That doesn't make...any sense..." She replied quietly.

"Just meet me at my house tomorrow morning. Here's the address," she handed a piece of paper to Hannah, "And be there. Seriously."

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>

Mr. Schue checked his watch. "Where are the girls?"

Maureen raised an offended hand. "Excuse me! I am a girl and I am not M.I.A.!"

Daniella nodded indignatly.

Sam laughed. "Well, since they aren't here, obviously I will go first." He walked up to the front of the room. "It's called I Can't Make You Love Me, and it is by Adam Lambert, of course." He winked. "I wanted to sing this because not everyone accepts me. And sometimes it's hard."

_"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
>Turn down these voices inside my head<br>Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
>Just hold me close, don't patronize<br>Don't patronize me..."_

He sighed and looked at his shoes.

_"'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
>You can't make your heart feel something it won't<br>Here in the dark in these final hours  
>I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power<br>But you won't, no you won't A  
>And I can't make you love me<br>If you don't..."_

Tears filled the teen's eyes. His blonde hair fell into his face.

_"I'll close my eyes and then I won't see  
>The love you do not feel, when you're holding me<br>Morning will come, and I'll do whats right  
>Just give me till then, to give up this fight<br>And I will give up this fight!"_

He looked at everyone in the room in the eyes. His voice was high and soaring, and it was beautiful.

_"And I can't make you love me if you don't  
>You can't make your heart feel something it won't<br>And here in the dark in these final hours  
>I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power<br>But you won't, no, you won't  
>And I can't make you love me<br>If you don't..."_

He looked down once again.

_"Ain't no use in you trying  
>It's no good for me baby without love<br>All my tears, all these years, everything I believed in  
>Baby<br>Oh yeah  
>Someone's gonna love me..."<em>

He finished up his song and smiled. Everyone clapped wildy and Maureen cheered the loudest. Mr. Schue grinned and clapped him on the back. "Amazing, Sam, really. Okay, does anyone else want to go?"

S.J. raised a tenative hand. "I guess I will Mr. Schue." He got up and smiled. "I will be singing Time For Miracles. I know it's kind of slow, but it really speaks to me." He blushed and looked down. "Here I go." He walked to the drums and began to tap out a beat.

He started up,

_"It's late at night and I can't sleep  
>Missing you just runs too deep<br>Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile..."_

He seemed to be lost in his own world.

_"Every kiss I can't forget  
>This aching heart ain't broken yet<br>Oh God I wish I could make you see  
>'Cause I know this flame isn't dying<br>So nothing can stop me from trying..."_

He closed his eyes and sang:

_Baby you know that  
>Maybe it's time for miracles<br>'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
>You know that<br>Maybe it's time for miracles  
>'Cause I ain't giving up on love<br>No I ain't giving up on us!"_

He began to sing stronger,

_"Baby can you feel it coming  
>You know I can hear it hear all the souls<br>Baby can you feel me feel you..."_

Then he nearly screamed,

"You know it's time!"

He continued,

_"Baby you know that  
>Maybe it's time for miracles<br>'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
>You know that<br>Maybe it's time for miracles  
>'Cause I ain't giving up on love..."<em>

He smiled and finished the song.

_"No I ain't giving up love  
>I ain't giving up no<br>No I ain't giving up on us!"_

He grinned and stood. Everyone was on their feet, and Maureen haughtily walked to the front.

"As the most talented member of this group, I decided to create challenging assignments for myself. This week, I'm making everyone cry. I will be singing Mad World, as covered by Adam Lambert."

She cleared her throat and sang:

_"All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<br>And their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow..."<em>

Tears filled her own eyes. It wasn't quite up to par with Adam Lambert, but it was hauntingly beautiful at the same time.

_"And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<br>The dreams in which I'm dying  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell ya  
>I find it hard to take<br>When people run in circles  
>It's a very, very mad world, mad world..."<em>

She looked and saw that Sam and Connor were tearing up a bit.

_"Children waiting for the day they feel good  
>Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday<br>Made to feel the way that every child should  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<br>Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
>Look right through me, look right through me..."<em>

Tyler just looked amused, and not in a good way.

_"And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<br>The dreams in which I'm dying  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell ya  
>I find it hard to take<br>When people run in circles  
>It ' s very, very mad world,<em>  
><em>Mad world<br>Mad world  
>Mad world..."<em>

She finished and wiped her eyes. But her dramatic moment was interrupted when three other girls walked in the door.

Blake was wearing a leather dress with a dark blue belt. Her hair was pin straight and her make-up was done heavily. Her three-inch stilettos made her tower over everyone else.

To her left, Alice stood, wearing skin-tight leather pants and a dark blue off-the-shoulder top. Her silver and shiny flats combined with her curly hair and heavy make-up made her look amazing.

To Blake's right stood Hannah, wearing leather hot pants, a dark blue tank top, and a leather jacket. Her knee-high boots made her look taller, and her hair was crimped and her eye make-up made Taylor Swift look like she wasn't wearing any.

Mr. Schue stared at them, agast. "Is this for the Adam Lambert assignment?"

Alice nodded. "Of course. What's more Adam Lambert than dark blue and leather?"

Blake nodded and motioned for the girls to follow her. "We're doing a mash-up. If I Had You, Strut, and For Your Entertainment." She smiled serenely. "Is it a problem?"

Tyler shook his head. "Of course not! I totally love Adam Lambert!"

Alice smirked. "Uh huh. Sure you do."

Hannah and Alice propped an elbow on each of Blake's shoulders, who put her hands on her hips. The funky music started up and Blake sang,

_"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner..."<em>

Alice followed up with,

_"And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love..."<em>

Hannah grinned and sang,

_"There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,_  
><em>Baby tonight it's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it!"<em>

The three joined together and sang in three part harmony that actually sounded really good,

_"But if I had you, that would be the only thing  
>I'd ever need<br>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<br>Yeah, if I had you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>If I had you!"_

Blake sang the rest by herself, with back-up by Hannah and Alice.

_"From New York to L.A, getting high rock n' rollin  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line  
>Baby tonight<br>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it!"_

Blake, Alice, and Hannah began the dance they made up that morning. It was very...er, provactive.

_"But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had..."<em>

Blake went to Alice's spot and Alice stepped out in front of Hannah and Blake.

_"You got something to say  
>Your hands are tied<br>Open your mouth, open it wide  
>Let the freedom begin<br>Get on the floor, just let it drive  
>Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?<em>  
><em>Feel the fire within..."<em>

She began to dance and sing,

_"I wanna see you strut!_

_"Strut, strut!"_ Hannah and Blake echoed.

_"C'mon walk for me..._' Alice sang. _"Strut!"_

_"Strut, strut!"_ Blake and Hannah sang.

_"How you wanna be..."_

Suddenly the chords changed and Hannah stepped out front.

_"So hot  
>Out of the box<br>Can we pick up the pace?"_

Her dancing was a combination of Miley Cyrus in the 'Can't Be Tamed' music video and 'Push It.' Honestly, everyone was shocked out of their minds.

_"Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?_  
><em>Baby don't be afraid<br>I'mma hurt you real good baby..."_

She winked. She actually winked.

_"Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name!"<em>

Alice and Blake really were great at the back-up singer thing.

_"No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over..."<em>

She resumed her dancing, though this time it was a bit more complicated.

_"Oh!_  
><em>Do you know what you got into?<em>  
><em>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do '<br>Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment!"<em>

She ran her hands up her thighs.

_"Oh!_  
><em>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet..."<em>

When she sang that line, she looked directly at Connor.

_"You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment!"_

All three girls sang together in perfect harmony,

_"Oh  
>Do you like what you see?<em>  
><em>Oh<br>Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!"_

They began dancing just like Hannah.

_"Oh!_  
><em>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment!"_

Blake sang, _"Oh!"_

Hannah continued, _"I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet..."_

Alice finished, "_You thought an angel swept you off your feet..."  
><em>  
>Blake sang, "<em>But I'm about to turn up the heat..."<em>

They joined together.

_"I'm here for your entertainment!"_

They finished, smiling and out of breath. Mr. Schue just stared in shock. "Um, it was good and all, but...what?"

Maureen frowned. "I didn't like it."

"Why not?" Hannah asked softly. Connor closes his mouth and answered for her,

"Because you just don't seem like...you."

S.J. nodded. "I agree. Alice, do you seriously think that was something you would normally do?"

The girls glared. "If you don't like our changes, then fine," Alice said as the three left the choir room. "But you know, I really liked doing that. I felt empowered."

"Alice!" Blake screeched from the hallway. "You have to drive me to get a mani-pedi!"

The girl left sadly.

* * *

><p>Alice leaned up against her locker, still clad in her leather ensemble. S.J. walked up to her, saddened.<p>

"Why, Alice? Why? I'm not very smart, but I know you didn't like doing that."

"That's where you are wrong. I loved doing that. I felt really, really..." She struggled to find the words. "Dirty."

"Yeah, and you aren't. So, don't change yourself. You don't have to." S.J. looked down at Alice, and felt the urge to kiss her. So he leaned down and met his lips to hers.

She kissed back, then pulled away. "I'm, I'm so sorry, S.J... I have to go..." She ran off, leaving S.J. more confused than he already was.

* * *

><p>Xriss looked at Daniella from across the table at the Lima Bean. "What's wrong? You've been upset since glee club today."<p>

"It's just...nothing." Daniella took a sip of her coffee.

"It's obviously something."

"Yeah, well, I'm a bit offended that Blake didn't ask me to join her little group. It makes me feel like crap," Daniella admitted. Xriss began laughing hysterically. "Well, if my confession is so funny to..." the girl griped.

"It's just that you don't need to be in that group. You shouldn't ever sink that low. I mean, I love Hannah and all-" Daniella's stomach clenched- "but I really wish she wouldn't be so desperate for attention."

"I guess that's just Hannah...' Daniella mumbled. "You know what, I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Hannah, tell me why on the earth you accepted Blake's offer!" Maureen asked on the phone with Hannah that night. The girl was crying uncontrollably.<p>

"Well, I-" Sniffle. "-just wanted-" Sniffle. "-people to notice me!" She resumed crying.

"There are other ways to do that than acting like a slut," Maureen put it bluntly. "Look, Hannah, I know you want to get over the shyness. And you've come a long way from the beginning of the year. But it is just the end of October. You have lots of time to branch out and become more social," Maureen comforted. "Is this about a guy?"

"N-no..." Hannah said. Maureen was not convinced.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes..."

"Okay then..." she replied hesistantly. She did not believe Hannah, not one bit.

* * *

><p>Xriss and Daniella stood on the stage, wearing jeans and black t-shirts. The familiar chords started up and Xriss sang,<p>

_"Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me?<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me?"<em>

Daniella grinned and sang back in her awesome alternative voice,

_"Yeah, I'm afraid  
>Whataya want from me?<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me?"<em>

Xriss walked away form Daniella and sang,

_"There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away..."<em>

Daniella sang back with,

_"Once upon a time I didn't give a damn..."_

The two joined together and sang in two part harmony,

_"But now here we are _  
><em>So whataya want from me?<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me?"<em>

Everyone in the club ran onstage, jumping and generally acting happy. Everyone sang at the same time,

_"Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around..."_

Xriss took the next two lines,

_"Hey, whataya want from me?_  
><em>Whataya want from me?"<em>

He sang the next two lines, too, looking straight at Daniella.

_"Yeah, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you..."_

Daniella grinned, blushing, and sang,

_"It's me, I'm a freak _  
><em>But thanks for lovin' me <em>  
><em>Cause you're doing it perfectly!"<em>

Xriss sang to Daniella,

_"There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away..."<em>

Daniella closed her eyes and sang,

_"I wouldn't even try but I think  
>You could save my life..."<em>

Everyone in the glee club sang loudly and proudly,

_"Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me?"_

Xriss stood center stage and sang,

_"Just don't give up on me _  
><em>I won't let you down <em>  
><em>No, I won't let you down..."<em>

The group began to jump up and down as they sang,

_"So  
>Just don't give up<br>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me?"<em>

Once again, they repeated,

_"Just don't give up  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around..."<em>

The music faded and Xriss sang to Daniella,

_"Hey, whataya want from me?"_

She sang back the harmony, _"Whataya want from me?"_

_"Whataya want from me?"_

_"Whataya want from me?"_

They finished and Mr. Schue, who was sitting in the audience, clapped loudly. "Now THAT is what I'm talking about!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IMPORTANT: The next lesson is Boys vs. Girls Halloween songs! Submit your ideas!**

**Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I am so into the story, I feel like it's actually Glee! That I control! It's awesome. I like power. ^.^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Pretty Much, Everybody Gets Creeped Out...Like A Little Priest, And Birds And Worms (And Connor Is Totally A Knight In A Basketball Uniform)<strong>_

Tyler eyed the girl from across the room. Oh yes, he would get her. No one is off limits for him.

Mr. Schue entered ten minutes late, as usual. He wrote two phrases on the board: HALLOWEEN and BOYS VS. GIRLS. He turned around and grinned enthusiastically.

"Okay, this week we are having a boys vs. girls competiton!" Blake smiled. "Except, this year, instead of doing mash-ups-" Hannah blushed, remembering last week when she did that horrible Adam Lambert mash-up, "-we're doing Halloween songs!"

Xriss raises his hand excitedly, "Can we watch scary movies?"

Tyler nods. "Actually, scary movie marathon at my house tomorrow night. Everybody in this room better show up." He winked at Blake, "Especially you."

"You are a pig," the blonde stated simply.

Hannah bit her lip. She was back to her normal style, because today she was sporting a petal pink sundress and a denim jacket. "But it's a school night..."

Daniella grinned. "Your point?"

"Live a little!" Sam added.

Maureen sat up straighter. "Halloween is one of the most controversial holidays, and therefore I find it intriguing. A typical tradtion is dressing up provactively and demanding candy from strangers, but personally I like the scary movie idea musch better." She grinned. "I'm in. As long as it doesn't mess up my protest Wednesday."

She turned to face Alice and explained, "I making sure that every bunny rabbit in the world has a supply of carrots big enough to last ten years. We'll have an overpopulation of bunnies and then we'll send bunnies to space, leading to the act of pioneering Moon expeditions and eventually living there."

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I have dreams too!"

Mr. Schue shook his head and continued, "So, split up into boys and girls...yeah..." He looked away awkwardly as the teens divided into groups.

Daniella leaned into the huddle the girl had formed. "I have an idea. It's called 'The Bird And The Worm' by the Used."

Hannah shuddered. "It sounds kinda...scary..." she added softly.

"Duh. That's the point!" Blake remarked snidely. "Look, that sounds great to me. Costumes?"

Maureen spoke up. "Well, either we could all dress up as a creepy creature of our choice or wear black outfits. What do you say?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Black outfits sound fine. Simple and easy to do."

Daniella shook her head. "No, no, no, we're going all out." She grinned impishly. "I have tons of costume ideas. Halloween is kind of my thing."

On the other side of the room, the boys weren't having as good of luck.

"No! I refuse to write a song about Halloween!" Tyler protested.

"Come on! It'd be great...Night Of Fright! Or, or...Spider Fighters! No, wait-" Connor said excitedly.

Xriss rolled his green eyes. "Look, I think we should do 'This Is Halloween' from the Nightmare Before Christmas movie." Sam nodded and S.J. looked happy.

"We could wear long, pointed black cloaks like the Ringwraiths like in Lord of the Rings!" Connor suggested. Tyler smacked him on the back of the head.

"Quit being a dork."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea," Sam mused. "It would have a nice effect."

Xriss grinned. "Then it's set. We are totally going to win this."

* * *

><p>Hannah walked innocently down the hallway, mildly creeped out. Halloween was not her holiday. Everything about it scared her...the movies, costumes, decorations...<p>

Someone grabbed her arm and she let out a terrified yelp. A hand covered her mouth and her captor said rudely, "Shut up."

Tyler grinned scarily down at her. "Hey."

She gulped then pushed her glasses up her nose.

"So, I was thinking..." he lazily put his arm around her, "that you and I could, I don't know, get together sometime?"

The frehsman girl shook her head rapidly. "No."

"What? That's crazy. After seeing you last week, I know you'd be good in bed. Come on..." He smiled. "For me." He rubbed her arm gently and smiled once again.

"No," she said softly, but firm. "I'm...only fourteen..."

"So?" He leaned down but Hannah, with surprising strength for her small size, pushed him back.

"I said no."

"Yeah, she said no," a voice from nowhere called out. Hannah turned to see Connor, clad in his basketball uniform, a basketball in his hand. "God, Tyler, sex up someone in your own age group."

The sex shark's face hardened and he walked angrily to Connor. "Look, kid-" he put emphasis on kid- "I don't know what game you are playing, but no one ever messes with my girls."

"I'm not your girl!" Hannah screamed, then knee-ed him in the balls. Tyler crumpled to the ground, moaning in agony. Connor bursted out laughing before grabbing Hannah's hand quickly and running down the hallway. Once he deemed then far enough away from Tyler, the two began giggling hysterically.

"I'm sorry, but that was priceless!" Connor got out between laughs. Hannah was laughing equally as hard.

"I...can't believe...I actually did that!" She giggled softly. Connor thought it was pretty cute. Not that he cares. At all. He glanced down at their clasped hands and they quickly jumped away from each other.

"Hm, so I was wondering something. Two things, actually," Connor stated. "The first thing is...would you want to sing with me in glee club?"

"I thought...it was boys vs. girls." Hannah replied softly.

"Yeah, it is, but that doesn't stop us from doing other Halloween songs. Ever heard of Sweeney Todd?"

Hannah eyebrows clenched together. "Yeah, it kinda...freaks me out..."

Connor smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I'll just help you learn a song called 'Little Priest'. You don't have to watch the movie. And the second thing...uh, would you maybe want to go to Tyler's movie marathon with me?"

Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"I know that's odd, considering I just saved you from a sexual assault, but-"

"I can save myself," Hannah said strongly. "I'm not some princess in a tower or a damsel in distress. I can handle myself just fine."

He kinda felt like he was slapped in the face. But he shrugged off the feeling and continued, "-but I really want to go. With you. But not as, like, a date. That's absurd. That's an absurd idea. Absolutely weird."

Hannah giggled and nodded. "I don't really...like scary movies, but I'd go with you...on our non-date." She smiled. "And I'll YouTube the song and learn the girl part, because I assume...it's a duet," she said quietly. Connor nods.

"Bye, Connor. See you tomorrow in glee. We'll do great on the duet." She smiled softly once again and she walked away. But before she walked too far, she turned around and said, "Thanks."

The basketball player flipped his dark brown hair and smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Connor looked nervously across the room at Hannah, who nodded. He raised his hand. "Look, Mr. Schuester, I know today is supposed to be the whole boys vs. girls thing, but Hannah and I want to sing a duet. It's from Sweeney Todd."<p>

"Hell yeah! It only took about two months!" Maureen shouted happily. "About Sweeney Todd. Not Hannah and Connor. Because that would be weird." She smiled and the attention turned back to Connor.

"It's called Little Priest."

Hannah turned to face Connor and pouted. (Not adorable. At all.)

_"Seems a downright shame..."_

_"Shame?"_ Connor sings, confused.

_"Seems an awful waste..._  
><em>Such a nice, plump frame <em>  
><em>Wot's 'is name has...<em>  
><em>Had...<em>  
><em>Has!<em>  
><em>Nor it can't be traced...<em>  
><em>Bus'ness needs a lift,<em>  
><em>Debts to be erased...<em>  
><em>Think of it as thrift,<em>  
><em>As a gift,<em>  
><em>If you get my drift!"<em>

Connor frowned.

_"No?"_

Hannah tapped her chin and sang,

_"Seems an awful waste..._  
><em>I mean, with the price of meat <em>  
><em>What it is,<em>  
><em>When you get it,<em>  
><em>If you get it..."<em>

Connor laughs, _"HAH!"_

Hannah winks, "_Good, you got it!"_

_"Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!_  
><em>Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast!<em>  
><em>And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!<em>  
><em>And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!"<em>

Connor and Hannah sing their respective lines at the same time,

_"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion!"_

_"Well, it does seem a waste..."_

_"Eminently practical  
>And yet appropriate as always!"<em>

_"It's an idea..."_

Connor faced Hannah and sang,

_"Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived  
>Without you all these years, I'll never know!<em>  
><em>How delectable!<em>  
><em>Also undetectable!"<em>

Hannah nodded and sang back,

_"Think about it!_  
><em>Lots of other gentlemen'll<br>Soon be comin' for a shave,_  
><em>Won't they?<em>  
><em>Think of<br>All them  
>Pies!"<em>

Connor nodded and sang in awe,

_"How choice!_  
><em>How <em>  
><em>Rare!"<em>

Hannah grinned as Connor sang,

_"For what's the sound of the world out there?"_

Hannah responded with a,

_"What, Mr. Todd?_  
><em>What, Mr. Todd?<em>  
><em>What is that sound?"<em>

Connor frowned and sang,

_"Those crunching noises pervading the air!"_

Hannah nodded and sang enthusatically,

_"Yes, Mr. Todd!_  
><em>Yes, Mr. Todd!<em>  
><em>Yes, all around!"<em>

Connor put his arm around Hannah and sang,

_"It's man devouring man, my dear!"_

They joined together and sang,

_"And who are we to deny it in here?"_

Connor spoke to Hannah,

"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!"

Hannah nodded importantly and grinned,

"_Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!"_

Connor raised his eyebrows.

_"What is that?"_

The girl walked away from Connor and sang,

_"It's priest. Have a little priest."_

_"Is it really good?"_

_Sir, it's too good, at least!_  
><em>Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,<em>  
><em>So it's pretty fresh."<em>

_"Awful lot of fat."_

_"Only where it sat."_

_"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?"_

_"No, y'see, the trouble with poet is _  
><em>'Ow do you know it's deceased?<em>  
><em>Try the priest!"<em>

They stopped there, probably for time reasons, and everyone clapped. The pair grinned and walked back to their seats. Mr. Schue grinned. "Great, I liked it! It's very..." He struggled for the word. "Awesome."

Everyone laughed. Mr. Schue let them go change into their costumes. The boys didn't take long, seeing as they only had to put on one thing, but the girls had to apply stage make-up and put on clothes.

They entered and the boys were shocked. They had serious competiton. Every single girl had on an extremely creepy costume. Daniella was sporing a long white dress and a veil, and her face looked like the Bride of Chucky. Needless to say, it was far too realistic for the glee club.

Alice, however, was more colorful. She had on a long, rainbow colored wig and her face was made up like a clown's. Her red mouth was turned upwards in a haunting smile and she had a knife in her hand. It was unnerving. Her dress was polka-dotted and short.

Maureen went for a more flashy look. Her outfit was black and revealing and her lips were red, red, red, Her hair was curled and if the fangs sticking out of her mouth were an indication, she was a vampire.

Hannah was wearing ratty, teared, ripped up clothes and Converse. Her hair was wild and messy and her face was in excellent zombie make-up. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

Blake was the only one who wasn't remotely scary. She had on a tight-fitting black dress and her face was chalky and her hair was black. Sam thought she was a screaming banshee.

The girls marched up to the front and creepy violin music began playing. (A/N: Listen to this song: The Bird And The Worm by the Used. Right now!)

Daniella stepped up to the front.

_"He wears his heart _  
><em>Safety pinned to his backpack <em>  
><em>His backpack is all that he knows..."<em>

Alice creeped up behind her and sang,

_"Shot down by strangers _  
><em>Whose glances can cripple <em>  
><em>The heart and devour the soul..."<em>

It was batshit scary.

Maureen and Blake took the chourus and harmonized,

_"All alone he turns to stone  
>While holding his breath half to death..."<em>

All of the girls joined in and sang,

_"Terrified of what's inside  
>To save his life he crawls<br>Like a worm from a bird  
>Crawls like a worm from a bird..."<em>

Alice fingered her knife gingerly and shot creepy smiles at her audience.

_"All alone  
>He's holding his breath half to death<br>Terrified to save his life  
>He crawls like a worm<br>Crawls like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm from a bird<br>crawls like a worm from a bird  
>crawls like a worm<br>crawls like a worm  
>crawls like a worm from a bird..."<em>

They finished and Sam raised his hand. "We quit."

The other guys nod and agree with him. Mr. Schue laughed. "Well, the girls it is then!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, welcome to my movie marathon," Tyler greeted Alice and S.J. at the door. "I like your costumes. Please, come in," he said sarcastically. The Tinkerbell and pirate (it was a coincidence) walked into his living room to find Blake already there, dressed like a Playboy bunny. They sat on the couch, avoiding each other's eyes.<p>

Ever since that day last week when S.J. kissed her, Alice has gone over it every second of the day. She's confused, and then they arrived at the party at the same time...and...Alice was just confused.

The doorbell rang again and Tyler groaned. He opened the door to see Maureen dressed like Maureen from RENT. "Hello, Tyler, I am here for your scary movie extravaganza!"

"Don't call it that ever again," he pleaded. He motioned for her to join everyone else in the living room. Xriss and Daniella showed up, Xriss dressed in a shirt that says 'costume' and Daniella as the Bride of Chucky. Sam comes, too, as Kurt Hummel. Everyone finds it hilarious. Thankfully, it was a joke costume.

"I understand, and I don't hate you," Maureen whispered to Sam. "I like that you're gay. It makes you different." The two were inseperable for the rest of the night.

Hannah and Connor arrived shortly after, Connor as a vampire (and one of those cheesy ones, too) and Hannah in cowboy boots holding a guitar.

"I'm Taylor Swift," she explained to the strange looks she's getting.

Everyone sat down and Tyler put in the latest Saw movie. Maureen brought herself practically a whole suitcase of snacks and says for everyone to help themselves.

At the first scary scene, Hannah buried her head in a couch pillow and Maureen looked over at her concernedly. "Is everything okay?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. I hate scary movies."

"Then why did you come?" Maureen asked, dumbfounded.

The blonde blushed and mumbled some unintelligible. Maureen shrugs and continues watching the movie. The night goes pretty smoothly, and Maureen realizes something: they all got along. For one night. And it kinda makes all of the work they've done in the past few months worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did not disappoint! Next chapter is a good one...DUETS! OH YES! MUAHAHAHA! Submit good duet ideas. Most likely, partners are:**

**Hannah/Maureen  
>SamAlice  
>S.J.Blake  
>TylerDaniella  
>XrissConnor**

**Haha, yeah, I might be a bit crazy, but it's okay.**

**And the partners will NOT be what you think. Well, some won't.**

**Review, please! **


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! This was a hard chapter. I don't know. :/ But I must say that Maureen and Sam are freaking awesome in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Maureen Says Tell Him, And Tyler And Daniella Unleash Their Inner Poet<strong>_

"DUETS" was the word written on the board the week before Sectionals. And inside Sam was mentally freaking out, because who would he sing a duet with? No one else is gay!

"Okay, guys, this week we're doing duets. To avoid situations that happened in the past I picked your partners for you. In show biz, you don't get to pick who you work this, and I want it to be that way in here. Okay?"

Everyone nodded as Mr. Schue continued, "Okay, Hannah and Maureen, you two are together."

Maureen shot Hannah a reassuring smile and Mr. Schue continued, "Sam and Alice, you two are together."

Alice smiled.

"Blake and S.J."

Blake rolled her turquoise eyes.

"Tyler and Daniella."

They both groaned.

"And Xriss and Connor!"

They felt awkward.

* * *

><p>Maureen lounged easily on Hannah's bed, looking at the pale yellow walls. Her room really reflected her. The bedspread was white, and her walls were pale yellow. There were a few grey accents around the room.<p>

"So, I was thinking that you and I would sing 'Tell Him' by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand. It's perfect," Maureen suggested.

Hannah nodded. "As long as I'm Celine. I don't want to be Streisand..."

Maureen laughed. "Good, because I can totally pull off her singing style tomorrow in Glee." The Asian girl leaned closer to the blonde one. "Tell me. Do you have feelings for Connor?"

Hannah frowned. "He...is a great friend."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Bull."

"But, he is a good friend..."

"I mean, do you like him?"

Hannah shook her head. "No. That's crazy. I haven't even known him that long! Just since kidnergarten...his first grade class was right beside mine..." She smiled sweetly. "But I don't like him."

Maureen groaned and plopped on a pillow. "You are hopeless. Now, let's practice."

* * *

><p>Sam looked awkwardly across the table from Alice. "Why did you invite me here? This is Breadstix."<p>

"I know. I wanted to talk about the duet."

"Ah. I understand if you don't want to sing with me."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know."

Alice sighed and reached across the table to grab Sam's hand. "Look. I know it's hard being gay, but I'm sure you'll find someone. I promise. Now, I was thinking of a song called The First Day Of Our LifeDaniDai by Bright Eyes."

"I love that song," Sam grinned.

"Then we'll get along great," Alice winked.

* * *

><p>Daniella stared dutifully at Tyler, who was propped up on his elbow, staring angrily at her.<p>

"I really hate you," Daniella commented. "You're an asshole."

"Well, at least my first job won't be on a pole."

"I hate you, so effing much."

"The feeling's mutual."

Daniella's eyes widened. "Wait a second, tap me a beat." Confused, Tyler tapped out a simple beat on the library table. Daniella sang in a catchy, rock tune,

_"I really effing hate you _  
><em>You're such an asshole <em>  
><em>You're first job's on a pole <em>  
><em>The feeling's mutual!"<em>

She grinned. "We just wrote ourselves a duet. Do you play guitar?"

Tyler grinned devilishly. "A little."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Okay, do you guys have your duets?"<p>

Maureen and Hannah grinned and walked up to the front excitedly. "We're singing Tell Him, by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand." The Asian announced to the class.

The music started and Hannah sang sweetly, yet strongly,

_"I'm scared _  
><em>So afraid to show I care <em>  
><em>Will he think me weak?<em>  
><em>If I tremble when I speak..."<em>

Her eyes teared up and the emotion was raw.

_"Oooh _  
><em>What if <em>  
><em>There's another one he's thinking of <em>  
><em>Maybe he's in love <em>  
><em>I'd feel like a fool <em>  
><em>Life can be so cruel <em>  
><em>I don't know what to do..."<em>

Hannah looked to Maureen, who began to sing,

_"I've been there _  
><em>With my heart out in my hand <em>  
><em>But what you must understand <em>  
><em>You can't let the chance <em>  
><em>To love him pass you by!"<em>

The two joined together and sang in beautiful harmony:

_"Tell him _  
><em>Tell him that the sun and moon <em>  
><em>Rise in his eyes <em>  
><em>Reach out to him <em>  
><em>And whisper <em>  
><em>Tender words so soft and sweet..."<em>

Hannah sang, _"I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat..."_

_"Love will be the gift you give yourself..."_ Maureen finished.

The performance was amazing. The two grinned and walked back to their seats. Mr. Schue grinned. "That was great. Okay, anyone else?"

Daniella dragged Tyler to the front of the room and she said, "We have written a little song, and we want to sing it for you." Eyebrows went up. What the hell?

Daniella grinned as the cool guitar part started up. **(A/N: I wrote this song. It's supposed to be funny. Don't flame me telling me I suck at songwriting.)**

_"You suck and I hate you!"_

Tyler grinned and sang back, _"Can't you find something better to do?"_

_"Like what? _  
><em>Push people around and knock them down <em>  
><em>A peg to feel good about yourself?"<em>

Daniella glared at Ty;er, who sang,

_"No,_  
><em>You need to get jealous over your best friend <em>  
><em>Fall in love, and wait for the end <em>  
><em>Act like a bitch to get attention!"<em>

Now they were infuriated. They harmonized on the chourus,

_"I effing hate you so much!"_

"You're such an asshole!" Daniella sang loudly.

"_You're first job's on a pole!"_

_"The feeling's mutual!"_ They joined back together, then finished. Everyone clapped awkwardly.

"Yeah...okay...anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked, slightly concerned. Alice and Sam raised their hands. "Okay, come on up!"

They sat on stools beside each other and clasped hands. This song was expressing their newfound friendship. "It's called First Day Of My Life, and it's by Bright Eyes."

Sam sang first, his voice strong and clear.

_"This is the first day of my life  
>Swear I was born right in the doorway<br>I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed  
>They're spreading blankets on the beach..."<em>

Alice smiled and sang prettily,

_"Your's is the first face that I saw  
>I think I was blind before I met you<br>Now I don't know where I am  
>Don't know where I've been<br>But I know where I want to go..."_

The two began to harmonize.

"_And so I thought I'd let you know  
>That these things take forever<br>I especially am slow  
>But I realized that I need you<br>And I wondered if I could come home..."_

Sam sang once again by himself. Everyone liked the song, it was very mellow.

_"Remember the time you drove all night  
>Just to meet me in the morning<br>And I thought it was strange  
>You said everything changed<br>You felt as if you'd just woke up..."_

Alice looked Sam in the eyes and sang,

_"And you said, 'This is the first day of my life  
>I'm glad I didn't die before I met you<br>But, now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
>And I'd probably be happy...'"<em>

The two joined together and harmonized.

_"So if you wanna be with me  
>With these things there's no telling<br>We'll just have to wait and see  
>But I'd rather be working for a paycheck<br>Than waiting to win the lottery  
>Besides, maybe this time it's different<br>I mean I really think you like me, me, me, me!"_

They finished and everyone burst into applause. Mr. Schue looked pretty pleased. "Okay, everybody, you know what next week is, right? Sectionals!"

After Glee club let out, Hannah pulled Sam over to the side. "Sam? We still need someone to spy on the Warblers. Would you do the honors?"

Sam nodded. Anything for the team, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Dalton Academy is huge. Really. He has no idea where anyone is. But, suddenly, a crowd of students make their way towards him. Thankfully, Dalton got rid of the uniforms years ago, so Sam didn't look out of place.<p>

He tapped a boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me? What's going on here?"

The boy was smaller than Sam, with black hair and dark brown eyes, yet he seemed to be sort of an enigma. "Oh, The Warblers and I are hosting a little performance. Wanna come?"

Sam nodded and was dragged down the hallway by his elbow. Dang, for a small guy, he sure was strong.

The guy went to a huge common room and said, "My name is Evan Escobedo." He winked, then went to go sing with the Warblers.

They began to make the opening sounds to 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga.

_"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone _  
><em>Tonight, yeah, baby!"<em>

The Warblers echoed, _"Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

_"And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight!"_ When Evan sang you, he pointed at Sam and winked.

_"Tonight..."_ the Warblers echoed.

_"I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong _  
><em>Tonight, yeah, baby!"<em>

_"Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

_"Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight!"_

He grinned and did a little step-stomp-snap dance movement that made Sam snort.

_"It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love..."_

Sam was full on smiling by now. This was amazing.

_"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_  
><em>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you!"_

The Warblers continued the background sounds as Evan continued to sing,

_"Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby!"<em>

_"Tonight, yeah, baby!"_

_"I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight!"_

_"Alright, alright!"_

_"Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah, baby!<em>  
><em>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight!"<em>

_"Alright, alright!"_

Evan sang the bridge, and Sam was sure that he was looking at him and singing to him. The though made his heart flutter a bit.

_"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love!"_

_"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_  
><em>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you!"_

Evan's smile was so big, you could probably see it in China.

_"I'm on the edge with you I'm on the edge with you  
>You, you, you..."<em>

Some Warblers replicated the saxophone solo, and then Evan continued to sing,

_"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_  
><em>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you!"_

They finished, and Evan grinned and approached Sam. "So, did you like it?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "Just one question...is this really a gay school? Everyone makes fun of it."

"I'm gay, so hell yes."

The two laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but here's my number, if you're gay, too," Evan blushed.

Sam took it and nodded. "I'm one hundred percent gay."

Evan looked at him funny, then asked huskily, "Wanna make out?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah I love that ending! Trust me, Savans isn't going to be all sweet like Klaine, it's pretty much anything but that at first. Think more like friends with benefits who eventually fall in love. (:**

**Next chapter is Sectionals! If you like Hannah/Connor, then you'll love it!**

**ALSO, I want to take a vote: Favorite character? Least favorite character? Favorite pairing? Pairing you'd like to see? Songs you want to be sung, and by who?**

**Review, please!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: These songs are perfect. If I were you, I would immediately look up the songs as soon as their titles are announced. It makes it SO much more fun to read.**

**If this chapter seems unintentionally Hannah-centric, I'm sorry. ):**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: At The Beginning With Another Loser Anthem (Or, S.J. And Xriss Totally Rocking Out)<p>

"Guys, the duets last week were amazing, but this week is Sectionals and we don't have a setlist."

Maureen flapped her hand wildly and said, "Mr. Schue, if I may?" She walked to the front of the room and cleared her throat. "According to TIME magazine, Kurt Hummel said that when he attended Glee club here, his generation wrote original songs. Following in their footsteps I think we should, too. I composed a little tune myself and want to call it, 'One Day.'"

She smiled and winked, and peppy, upbeat music started up. **(A/N: All of the original songs in the story are written by me. However you can send in songs, too, whether funny or seriously good. This song is supposed to sound amateur.)**

_"One day I'll have power _  
><em>One day I'll be in lights <em>  
><em>One day you'll give me a flower <em>  
><em>And one day I'll break up your fights..."<em>

She grinned and began to dance happily.

_"And one day, I know it'll be soon _  
><em>One day I'll be laughing with you..."<em>

The Glee kids started clapping to the beat, because, wow, this was actually pretty good. Maureen continued,

_"Even if you all hate me now  
>You better see<br>That if you want someone to defeat  
>It's not gonna be<br>Any part of me!"_

She began tap the beat with her left foot.

_"One day I'll have power  
>One day I'll be in lights<br>One day you'll give me that damn flower  
>And one day I'll break up your fights..."<em>

She grinned and continued to sing the fast, peppy song,

_"And one day, I know it'll be soon  
>One day I'll be laughing with you!"<em>

Everyone clapped wildly and Hannah smiled sadly. "That's amazing, Maureen."

Mr. Schue nodded. "It's better than My Headband, that's for sure, but I don't think it's competition material. Personally, we should save originals until we get to Regionals."

As soon as Mr. Schue began lecturing on setlists again, Maureen whispered to Hannah, "What's wrong? Wasn't my song good?"

"Yeah, it's just...it's better than...anything I've ever written..." Hannah admitted sadly. Maureen's mouth dropped.

"Go up there and sing, right now. Prove to me that you are good songwriter." Hannah shook her head. "Yes, you are, don't argue. Sing that one I accidently found in your Spanish notebook the other day." Hannah glared. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

Hannah sighs as Maureen raises her hand. "Mr. Schue? Recently I have found out that Hannah composes music. I would like to request her to sing something for us."

Everyone, even Blake, agreed with Maureen. A blushing Hannah was pushed to the front. She stuttered out, "Uh, uh, w-well, I need someone t-to play guitar. I-I-I have the c-chords..."

Connor slung a guitar strap around his shoulder and smiled. "Looks pretty simple." He began to play the simple chords and they turned in a catchy intro. It's cleared her throat and sang,

_"In my imagination we're in the backyard  
>Laying on a blanket, counting stars<br>That are shining for you  
>And you love me, too..."<em>

The blonde smiled at the shocked stares directed at her. She sang, a bit stronger,

_"You grab my hand and whisk me away  
>To a castle that's not so far away<br>And I'm the princess and I finally do something right..."_

She closed her eyes and prepared for the chourus. She sang as loud as they'd ever heard her sing,

_"Right now I'll close my eyes _  
><em>And dream up all these lies <em>  
><em>'Cause your blue eyes, eyes, eyes <em>  
><em>Remind me of the sky, and I <em>  
><em>Can't get you out of my mind, mind, mind <em>  
><em>And maybe you'd rather pick her instead <em>  
><em>But I know we're perfect in my head!"<em>

Connor just stared, almost forgetting to look at the chords Hannah gave him. Because wow. This was good.

_"La la la, la la la, la  
>Oh, oh<br>In my heart you're there  
>Picking flowers, putting one in my hair<br>They're so bright for you  
>And you love me, too<br>You take my hand and whisk me away  
>To a place that's not so far away<br>And I'm the beautiful one with the eyes  
>That you chose this time!"<em>

She repeated the chourus once again.

_"Right now I'll close my eyes  
>And dream up all these lies<br>'Cause your blue eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Remind me of the sky, and I<br>Can't get you out of my mind, mind, mind  
>And maybe you'd rather pick her instead<br>But I know we're perfect in my head!"_

The music turned a bit faster and choppier, and she sang with lots of emotion,

_"Maybe it's unrealistic  
>But I know that I feel it<br>And when I'm around you I lose it  
>I'm expecting you to find it<br>'Cause baby, you don't see it  
>The all kinds of amazing you are..."<em>

Hannah got quieter, then belted out at the top of her lungs, _"Oh, you are!"_

_"Right now I'll close my eyes  
>And dream up all these lies<br>'Cause your blue eyes, eyes, eyes  
>Remind me of the sky, and I<br>Can't get you out of my mind, mind, mind  
>And maybe you'd rather pick her instead<br>But I know we're perfect in my head!"_

She finished and everyone stood and clapped harder than anything they'd ever clapped for before. The girl blushed and scuffed her shoe on the ground, then quietly went to sit back down. Mr. Schue smiled.

"That was amazing, Hannah, really. You have lots of potential as a songwriter." He smiled once again. "Now, back to the setlist, I was thinking we could do a power ballad and a huge group number!"

Blake raised a bored hand. "Mr. Schue, not that your idea isn't great and all that jazz, but we do that every year, at every competition. Personally, I think we should do a duet instead."

Murmurs were heard around the room. Mr. Schue nodded. "That's brilliant. But, what duet?"

Maureen raised her hand for the third time that day. "I have just the one. And just the two to sing it," she winked at Connor.

* * *

><p>Hannah felt her stomach do cartwheels and she looked in the mirror. Everyone else was in the green room, but she had to do finishing touches on her costume. Her dirty blonde hair was straight, and she had a white headband in it. Her glasses were off and her make-up was done classily, framing her dark green eyes.<p>

She fingered the hem of her mint green dress. It was strapless and it had a black sash, and an extremely A-line skirt with lots of toule underneath. Her black heels were plain and she sighed.

She couldn't do this. Hannah wasn't a performer, who is she kidding? She was just a freshman following a supid dream.

Sam opened the green room door to see Hannah standing beside a mirror. He sighed. "Look, everyone's counting on you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she muttered.

Sam looks in the mirror with her, looking quite dashing in his black button-up and mint green tie. "I remember my first competition. I was scared. But once I started performing, it all melted away." He smiled gentley. "I want to thank you."

"Why?"

"You told me to go spy on the Warblers alone. Well, I met someone there. His name is Evan Escobedo and I really like him. He sang to me. And we made out."

Hannah smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah, it is. It'd also be great if you would go onstage and sing your heart out like you know you want to." Sam grinned and hugged her.

Hannah nodded and the rest of the club came out of the green room. Connor flashed her a reassuring smile and the two stood at the door leading to the back of the auditorium.

"Break a leg," Hannah whispered.

"I-" Connor started, then said, "I...hope you do...good..."

Hannah giggled and the music started up. **(A/N: THE SONG IS AT THE BEGINNING FROM ANASTASIA! LOOK IT UP! NOOOOWWWWW!)**

She opened the door and started to sing sweetly,

_"We were strangers starting out on a journey  
>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you..."_

She turned her head to look to Connor, who entered from the other door. He sang out powerfully,

_"No one told me I was going to find you  
>Unexpected, what you did to my heart..."<em>

The two joined together and sang in beautiful harmony,

_"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
>This is the start!"<em>

They had reached the stage. They stood facing each other, and the rest of the Glee club walked in, singing excitedly,

_"And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
>Love is a river and I want to keep flowing<br>Life is a road, now and forever  
>A wonderful journey..."<em>

Now, it was just Hannah and Connor, staring into each other's eyes.

Maureen whispered excitedly to Sam, "They have such great stage chemistry!" He shh-ed her.

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>At the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you!"_

It took everything in Alice not to awww uncontrollably.

The glee club danced quite impressively while the music played. Hannah and Connor went straight to the bridge,

_"I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>I know that my dream will love on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart!"_

Hannah and Connor clasped hands.

_"And life!"_ the girls sang as the boys continued the line,

_"Is a road and I want to keep going..."_

_"Love!"_

_"Is a river I want to keep flowing!"_

Hannah and Connor took over.

_"Life is a road, now and forever  
>A wonderful journey..."<em>

Connor had this look in his eyes...like, oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever. Everyone in the glee club sang happily,

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you..."<em>

_"Yeah!"_ Some guys sang.

_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going _  
><em>Love is a river I want to keep going on..."<em>

Hannah took a line by herself,

_"Starting out on a journey..."_

The club resumed singing together in harmony.

_"And life is a road I want to keep going _  
><em>Love is a river I want to keep flowing..."<em>

It was down to just Hannah and Connor.

_"In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you..."<em>

The last notes were so pretty. "_Mm,"_ Hannah ad-libbed.

The crowd went wild. Connor grabbed the electric guitar and S.J. sat behind the drums. It was risky having people playing instruments, but it might give them the win. Everyone started up and Xriss stood in front beside Sam and Tyler.

"We are the New Directions and this is called 'The Anthem'." **(A/N: LOOK UP THE ANTHEM BY GOOD CHARLOTTE! NOOOOOWWW!)**

Xriss sang clearly and awesomely,

_"Yeah  
>It's a new day, but it all feels old<br>It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
>But everything it all just feels the same..."<em>

Sam took over the next part.

_"At my high school, it feels more to me _  
><em>Like a jail cell, a penitentiary <em>  
><em>My time spent there, it only made me see..."<em>

Tyler sang the next part,

_"That I don't ever wanna be like you  
>I don't wanna do the things you do<br>I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
>And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be..."<em>

The entire glee club joined in, dancing in a very in-your-face way and all out having a blast.

_"You!_  
><em>Don't wanna be just like you<br>Oh what I'm saying is  
>This is the anthem, throw all your hands up<br>You!_  
><em>Don't wanna be you!''<em>

Maureen, Alice, and Daniella took the next parts as Connor rocked on guitar.

_"Go to college, a university _  
><em>Get a real job, that's what they said to me <em>  
><em>But I could never live the way they want..."<em>

Alice took the next three lines,

_"I'm gonna get by, and just do my time _  
><em>Out of step while, they all get in line <em>  
><em>I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind..."<em>

Daniella rocked out on the next lines,

"_Do you really wanna be like them?_  
><em>Do you really wanna be another trend?<em>  
><em>Do you wanna be part of that crowd?<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be..."<em>

The glee club joined in once again,

_"You!_  
><em>Don't wanna be just like you<br>Oh what I'm saying is  
>This is the anthem, throw all your hands up<br>You!_  
><em>Don't wanna be you!''<em>

S.J. leaned into the mic above the drumset and sang,

_"Shake it once, that's fine _  
><em>Shake it twice, that's okay <em>  
><em>Shake it three times <em>  
><em>You're playing with yourself, again!"<em>

All of the Glee club linked arms, hands, or shoulders and swayed and jumped up and down.

_"You!_  
><em>Don't wanna be just like you<br>Oh what I'm saying is  
>This is the anthem, throw all your hands up<br>Ya'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
>You!<em>  
><em>Don't wanna be just like you!"<em>

_"Just like you!"_ Connor echoed alone.

_"This is the anthem, throw all your hands up _  
><em>Ya'all need to feel me, sing if you're with me!"<em>

_"Another loser anthem!"_ Xriss sang.

_"Whoa oh!"_ The Glee club backed up.

_"Another loser anthem!"_

_"Whoa oh!"_

_"Another loser anthem!"_

_"Whoa oh!"_

_"Another loser anthem!"_

The stood still, smiling excitedly at the unnamed judges. Next were the Warblers.

The group bee-bummed onstage and the lead singer Tanner (a tall, muscular brunette) took the front, with Evan and Cory (a supermodel-esque blonde) on either side of him. Tanner winked at Blake (he had no clue who she was) before singing,

_"Oh babe!"_

Everyone immediately recognized the song. 'The Big Bang' by Rock Mafia.

_"I don't wanna lie  
>I'm gonna take what you're givin<em>_'  
>Cause I know you're willin'..."<em>

Tanner winked.

_"To take me all the way  
>You got me right here<br>Combustiable  
>And I can't wait to finally explode!"<em>

Evan and Cory began singing the chourus, with Evan casually glancing in Sam's direction.

_"The big, big bang  
>The reason I'm alive<br>Where all the stars collide  
>In this beautiful design<br>The big, big bang!"_

Cory began whistling.

_"The big, big bang!"_

More whistling.

_"The big, big bang!"_

Evan took over the next verse.

_"Some people like to talk  
>But I'm into doin'<em>  
><em>What I feel like doin'<em>  
><em>When I'm inspired<br>So if we take a walk  
>Down the beach tonight<br>I bet that we could light up the sky!"_

Cory began whistling again as Tanner sang the chourus.

_"The big, big bang!_  
><em>The reason I'm alive<br>Where all the stars collide  
>In this beautiful design<br>The big, big bang!_  
><em>The big, big bang!<em>  
><em>The big, big bang!"<em>

The Warblers were actually great dancers. They began to ooh as Evan sang,

_"Take it from me I don't wanna be  
>Mummified<br>Sometimes I feel so isolated I wanna die  
>And I'll take it from you<br>If you got it  
>Every time<br>So baby bring your body here  
>Next to mine<br>Next to mine!"_

Cory sang this part by himself,

_"No, I don't wanna dream  
>I just wanna live it<br>So, baby let's not miss this thing!"_

Everyone joined in unison.

_"The big, big bang!_  
><em>The reason I'm alive<br>Where all the stars collide  
>In this beautiful design<br>The big, big bang  
>The big, big bang<br>The big, big bang!"_

Evan sang the last part by himself.

_"Hit the big, big bang  
>Oh, babe<br>Oh babe  
>Oh, babe!"<em>

After the next extremely boring group went on, everyone waited on stage.

"And the winner is...The Warblers!"

What? That was the only thing running through Will Schuester's mind. He looked at the saddened faces of his kids, and for some reason, he felt like he failed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :0 I know what's going to happen and you don't. Ha.**

**The next catagory is...Taylor Swift! Oh yes. (:**

**Review? Please?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Some things have happened lately I've been upset about, so I kind of had to deal with those.**

**All characters introduced are not important. I needed them for artistic reasons. EXCEPT for someone introduced towards the end. He's VERY important.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Who Likes Who, 'Cause Everyday It's Someone New<strong>_

Daniella walked down the hallway, not meaning to eavesdrop, but doing it anyway.

"Did you hear about the Glee club? They didn't even place at Sectionals!"

Okay. That hurt.

"I heard that Connor went to the movies with Savannah, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad!"

"Me, too! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Daniella could see a picture of Connor and Savannah looking friendly at the movies. Her eyebrows shot up. Savannah was a tall, pretty brunette with brown eyes and tan skin. (Pretty much the complete opposite of Hannah.) She was flirty, and if Daniella said so herself, bitchier than Blake.

Connor needed a serious head pounding. Daniella texted Maureen the news then continued her way to her locker.

"Bella, trust me, Xriss is totally into you!"

What? Xriss hates Bella Lainey. She is rather cheery and upbeat, and that isn't Xriss's style. After texting Maureen once again, she opened her locker, only to hear the two freshman next to her say,

"Oh God, I cannot believe that! Tyler just said he wanted Blake, but then he went after Hannah? Then Hannah said that she liked Sam, who is secretly gay for S.J.? I think I want to join Glee to get all of the gossip!"

What the crap? What is with everyone today? After sending one more text, she slammed her locker shut and stormed to first period.

* * *

><p>"Taylor Swift!"<p>

Everyone groaned. "I dislike her!" Sam pointed out. "Life isn't all about guys."

Someone coughed something that sounded suspisciously like 'Evan' but no one was sure. Hannah smiled brightly. "I can't wait! She's...my idol, and inspiration!"

"I really relate to her songs," Alice said sweetly. "Especially about guys." She looked down.

"I never see it. I mean, I can't relate to any of her songs because I'm a guy!" Xriss said, and S.J. agreed.

"Look, look, guys. I know we didn't really place at Sectionals, but I still want you guys to have fun and expand your music tastes this year. That's what this week is about."

Maureen grinned. "I can't wait!" She flounced up to the front of the room, her ruffled skirt blowing. "Most of Taylor's songs revolve around boys. And how do you talk about boys? Gossip." Maureen frowned. "After walking through the halls today, I realized people talk about us. A lot. And, you know what? Some of what they are saying might be true."

Maureen glared at Connor, who paled. He thought back to Saturday night.

_His phone rang at seven. He answered and immediately recognized the voice. Savannah Shaw._

_"Connor?" The tall, pretty girl said. "You're hot."_

_He raised an eyebrow and blinked his baby blue eyes. "Um...thank you...Savannah...but don't you go out with Steven Gregory?"_

_She grinned and asked, "Do you want to go to the movies with me? I mean, I know you have your permit, so you can drive. I know I'm sixteen, but the girl never drives her date, so maybe we could meet at the mall?" She winked. "Wear something nice and be there at eight."_

_She hung up without waiting for an answer._

_Eight o'clock came and Connor knew he was in trouble for sneaking out the house and stealing his dad's convertible. He drove to the mall. Why was he here? Why did he accept her offer?_

_He met her and he paid for the tickets. She grabbed his hand and she dragged him to go see the latest chick flick. He could have sworn he heard a camera._

_The date went horribly. She barely even talked to him, just texted her friends the entire time. He regretted it._

He gulped and continued to listen to Maureen. "Of course, we all know the rumors. In honor of that, I will sing a song called Who Likes Who. It's not Taylor Swift, but it comes pretty close. It's by Jordan Pruitt, an artist that I listened to when I was a kid."

She grinned. "I replaced the names. I'm actually not sure who likes who, so everything in this song is fake." She winked.

_"Daniella called me up and said she likes Tyler _  
><em>But yesterday Tyler said yo, I like Skyler..."<em>

Skyler Robinson was the school slut.

_"Skyler likes Connor who's still missing me _  
><em>Even though we all know he likes Dani..."<em>

Dani is Daniella's nickname.

_"Blake called me on a three way with Savannah  
>And she told me Xriss likes Bella<br>Hannah's got another thing for Cory..."_

Cory was the Warbler at Sectionals.

_"Which really sucks cause she knew that he left me  
>Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh..."<em>

Maureen grinned and continued to sing.

_"Who likes who  
>Every day it's someone new<br>The halls are filled whith voices whispering  
>Who likes who Doesn't matter if the rumor's true<br>All the fun is in the mystery... to me  
>Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh!"<em>

Here, Maureen smiled,

_"I saw Connor at the movies with Savannah  
>When he shoulda been there with Hannah<br>So tonight I'm gonna hit up Steven  
>And let him know, 'vannah's cheatin'..."<em>

Maureen stared at S.J. and smiled.

_"I was on Facebook when S.J. dropped in  
>And he told me everybody's still talkin'<em>  
><em>Sammy and Evan are together<br>This gossip goes on forever  
>Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh!"<em>

Maureen repeated,

_"Who likes who  
>Every day it's someone new<br>The halls are filled whith voices whispering  
>Who likes who<br>Doesn't matter if the rumor's true  
>All the fun is in the mystery..."<em>

Maureen pointed from Tyler, to Daniella, then to Xriss.

_"He likes you and she likes him  
>You can call it a game that everybody wins<br>S.J. likes Alice  
>Hannah likes Trip..."<em>

Trip was the freshman hotshot. You know the type, that think they are all that.

_"And Tyler likes Blake  
>And Sammy likes..Xriss?<em>  
><em>Oops!"<em>

Everyone stared with open mouths.

_"Who likes who  
>Doesn't matter if the rumor's true<br>All the fun is in the mystery... to me  
>Ho-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Who likes who  
>Every day it's someone new<br>The halls are filled whith voices whispering  
>Who likes who?"<em>

Maureen grinned and skipped back to her seat. Mr. Schue frowned. "That wasn't my assignment. We'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Maureen Idina Daniels!" Connor screamed from across the hallway. "Talk to me, now!"<p>

She winced and turned around, and smiled. "Connor! Buddy, best friend, how ya doing?"

He glared. "How did you find out about me and Savannah?"

"How didn't I? It's all over Facebook. Speaking of which, Steven wants to pound your face in. Just an FYI." Maureen smiled at the angry look on Connor's face. "Ooh! I made you mad!"

"Yes, Maureen. You did."

"Just one question," Maureen said as the two walked down the hallway, "why did you go out with her? She's not your type."

"Maybe I don't want a type," Connor mumbled. "Maybe I'm tired of quiet, shy girls."

"I never said anything about shy girls..." Maureen mused. "What are talking about, really?"

"Hannah! It's Hannah," He whispered. "I can't get her out of my head. Which is weird, because I'd only ever liked cheerleaders up until this point. She's, nerdy and sweet and just cares about everybody. She doesn't care about how people look at her or how she looks."

"You don't really know anything about her, do you?" Maureen whispered, dumbfounded.

Connor slumped against the lockers and shook his head hopelessly. "No. And I'm tired of feeling like I have no chance." Maureen tapped her finger against her chin.

"Then do something. You and I are very different, Connor." At his confused look, she smiled. "When you are upset or you feel defeated, you sit around and mope or try to take your mind off of it. I actually get of my butt and make myself get what i want or fix what's wrong."

Connor looked up at her.

"And, you know, I'm starting to think maybe you can't fix this. You'll continue to date for no reason whatsoever and Hannah will be lost in a crowd of people one day. There's nothing you can do. Sorry." The girl mentally smirked. Oh yes. This strategy would work.

"What? Are you kidding? I can't just give up!" Connor yelled. The hallway was empty and the two were pretty sure they were skipping class. "I should make myself have a chance!"

"By doing what? I mean, you honestly shouldn't waste your time."

"I'll ask her out! Before someone else does!"

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah Gray<strong> Watching 'Family Affairs'. Tonight, Blaine's son Toronto is guest starring! Ahhh! Best fifteen year old guy in the world. NO guy could ever compare!

(**Maureen Daniels, Alice McArthur, Xriss Franko** likes this)

**Daniella Jones** Xriss that is slightly concerning.

**Xriss Franko** I find it funny.

**Connor BasketballStar** I don't get it. I seriously don't get it.

**Hannah Gray** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

**Maureen Daniels** Are you dying?

**Daniella Jones** Is there an ax murderer in your house?

**Connor BasketballStar** Are you okay? Are you breathing?

**Hannah Gray** TORONTO HUMMEL-ANDERSON IS COMING TO MCKINLEY! HIS DADS WANT HIM TO HAVE THE HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE THEY HAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*

**Alice McArthur** *brings you back from dead*

**Daniella Jones** *slaps* Kidding! *makes sure your brain is working properly*

**Maureen Daniels** *dies* What if I see Kurt?

**Xriss Franko** Wow. This is unexpected.

**Connor BasketballStar** Now I REALLY don't get it. *death glare*

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue smiled enthusiastically. "I'm sure you all heard on the news last night that-"<p>

"TORONTO HUMMEL-ANDERSON IS COMING HERE!" Hannah screamed, then got this dreamy look in her eyes. "He is so amazing."

"He is not that amazing!" Connor mumbled.

"Quit making rude comments, Connor. If you don't like him, don't listen to me talk," Hannah remarked snidely.

"Yes!" Daniella yelled. "Finally! Thank you, Hannah, I'm so sick of Connor's strange bitterness towards Blaine and Toronto."

"He's single!" Alice grinned. "He recently broke up with Ella Fanning."

"Yes!" Hannah screamed, then began talking excitedly with Alice about Toronto. His curly hair, his beautiful hazel eyes, his tan skin.

"Anyway, if we were going to Regionals, he would be a great asset."

"You mean a great ass," Maureen said in all seriousness. Hannah and Alice about died laughing.

"Well, let's get started with the lesson," Mr. Schue replied awkwardly. "Anyone want to go?"

Hannah raised her hand excitedly. "I will!" She walked up to the front of the room and smiled, "This is a little mash-up I created. It's dedicated to many people in my life."

The music started up.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend _  
><em>She's upset <em>  
><em>Going off about something that you said <em>  
><em>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do..."<em>

Connor thought back to his date.

_"I mean, Frodo is totally a representation of innocence, so I really think the character should have been a girl hobbit so there could have been a romance with Sam. I mean, there could still be, but you know..."_

_"Shut up about Lord of the Rings! First Star Wars, now this! My God, wanna make out or something? It'd be a better use of everyone's time."_

_Connor didn't feel hurt at all._

_"I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do  
>She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time!"_

She took a deep breath and continued,

_"But you should've said no, should've gone home  
>Should've gone home, should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>Should've known that word of what you did with her  
>Would get back to me<br>And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>Shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no<br>Baby, you might still have me..."_

The tempo changed.

_"'Cause you belong with me!_  
><em>Have you ever thought just maybe,<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>  
><em>You belong with me..."<em>

It changed back to the other song.

_"You can see that I've been crying  
>Baby, you know all the right things<br>To say  
>But do you honestly<br>Expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same?"<em>

Hannah felt herself get upset. She shouldn't be this upset about Connor. Toronto is coming.

_"You say that the past is the past  
>You need one chance<br>It was a moment of weakness when you said yes!"_

She grinned and continued to sing,

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?_  
><em>That you belong with me?<em>  
><em>Standing by, waiting at your back door<br>All this time  
>How could you not know baby?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<br>You belong with me..."_

_"Oh, oh!_  
><em>I can't resist<br>Before you go, tell me this  
>Was it worth it?<em>  
><em>Was she worth this?<em>  
><em>No<br>No, no, no, no!"_

She stomped and sang again,

_"But you should've said no, should've gone home  
>Should've gone home, should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>Should've known that word of what you did with her  
>Would get back to me<br>And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>Shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no<br>Baby, you might still have me!"_

She grinned and sang,

_"'Cause you belong with me!"_

Everyone clapped, impressed. Even Mr. Schue grinned and said, "That was good, Hannah! Does anybody else want to go?"

But before anyone else could speak up, a curly haired person with hazel eyes popped in the door.

"Uh, my name is Toronto Hummel-Anderson, is this Spanish 2?"

Hannah fainted.

* * *

><p>Sam opened his eyes and looked at Evan, who was currently engrossed in his activity. Sam pulled his mouth from Evan's and sighed.<p>

"What? Why'd you pull away?" Evan pouted.

"When is Regionals?" Sam asked sadly.

Evan frowned and sat up. "Well, I think it's in a few months. Why?" He looked away, almost guiltily.

"What songs are you doing?"

"The Warblers aren't sure. We're probably voting tomorrow. What's going on?"

"I'm...kind of upset that New Directions didn't even place at Sectionals."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

Silence.

They mutually decided to resume making out in Evan's dorm room.

**A/N: IDK about this chapter. I just DK.**

**Review! Next lesson is LOVE SONGS ft. TORONTO HUMMEL-ANDERSON! WILL HE FALL FOR HANNAH OR SOMEONE ELSE? WILL CONNOR GROW A PAIR? FIND OUT!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Whilst writing some chapters, I researched actual actors/musicians to represent the characters. Here is what I came up with:**

**Xriss Franko- Jordan Witzigrueter 2011 (with black hair)**

**Hannah Gray- Dakota Fanning 2011 (less pretty)**

**Connor Smith- Lucas Till 2011 (with darker hair)**

**Daniella Jones- Hayley Williams 2011 (younger)**

**Blake Waiters- Reese Witherspoon 2011 (younger)**

**Tyler Rodriguez- Logan Lerman 2011 (older)**

**Sam- Lucas Grabeel 2011 (dirty blonde)**

**Evan- Mitchel Musso 2011**

**S.J.- Drake Bell 2011 (shorter, lighter hair and taller)**

**Alice McArthur- Anna Popplewell 2011**

**Toronto Hummel-Anderson- Elijiah Wood 2011 (with curlier hair)**

**Maureen Daniels- Charice 2011 (younger)**

**So, there. Google the name and add the year and voila! You have the people. (: If you don't like a certain person, i.e. Dakota Fanning as Hannah, etc. you can tell me who YOU think should play the character. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten: Welcome To The Jungle Called New Directions, Toronto (Or, How Sam Sings To Someone Who Isn't There)<em>**

Mr. Schue glanced cautiously at the famous teen. "Uh, yes, erm, hi, Toronto. No, this is glee club. You can come in and take a seat if you want."

The boy grinned toothily and plopped in the seat beside Maureen, who was visibly about to freak out. Hannah, forgotten, blinked rapidly and sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow. Oh my god, Toronto!"

The girl stood up quickly and swayed, all the while patting and smoothing her (never perfect) ponytail and pushing up her glasses and fixing her dress. "Hi, I'm Hannah Gray," she muttered, blushing furiously.

Toronto smiled and said, "Hi, Hannah, I take it you're a fan?"

She nodded and sat quickly beside Alice, who was behind Toronto.

The famous teen chuckled. "Well, uh, actually I'd like to be treated like a normal kid, not the son of Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Okay?"

The Glee kids nodded and Toronto looked pleased. "Would you like it if we called you Tori? Toronto is kind of a mouthful," Maureen suggested.

The curly haired fifteen year old grinned. "That'd be awesome. I feel normal already, I have a nickname!" The group laughed and tried not to think about the fact that .

"Well, uh, this has been great, but it's time to get to my next class, so..." Connor said gruffly, then walked out of the room. Sam just stared at Tori with a lovestruck eyes.

Toronto grinned. "This is going to be great! I love public school!"

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. Public. School." Toronto muttered as the ice cold blue slushie was thrown in his face.<p>

_You may be famous, but you're still a loser. No one here likes you except for the losers, and by default, that makes you a loser._ Those words rang in his head as the senior threw a slushie into his face. His dads had described the horror of being slushied, but he'd never taken them seriously until now.

He felt someone grab his hand and drag him somewhere. He didn't know who they were because the sticky syrup stung his eyes but the hand felt small and cold.

His head was pushed under something cold and wet. Water. He was grateful for the clear liquid and splashed some in his eyes. Ahh. Much better.

He opened his eyes and looked up to face a small, petite girl with blonde hair and another girl, a bit taller and Asian. The blonde smiled serenely and a name popped into his head.

Hannah.

"Feeling okay, Toronto?" The Asian asked. "I have no clue why they would slushie you. Maybe it's because you accidently joined the Glee club, but I mean, you still are-"

"Famous, I think he knows," Hannah said. "Calm down Maureen. Maybe he faces opposition because of his dads."

"I uh, think that they said that only losers like me and my family." Toronto frowned. "What kind of town is this?"

"One I'm escaping as soon as I grauate. I'm Maureen," the Asian girl said, washing some slushie out of his hair. "And you have really thick hair."

He smiled lopsidedly. "I get it from my dad. Nice to meet you, Maureen." The two girls continued to wash his hair. His v-nck t-shirt, however, was ruined. Hannah frowned.

"I can show you the drama department. Backstage we have all kinds of props."

"We?" Maureen raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were joining the drama club. I haven't seen you at meetings."

"I've been in the back."

"Oh, that explains it." The two girls grabbed each of his hands and sneaked backstage, and began to browse through the racks of costumes.

Maureen pulled out a flapper costume, fiery red and SO Maureen. "What do you think? Could I pull it off?"

Hannah nodded and handed her a leather jacket and fedora, plus some tights and ankle boots. "Now you can!"

Tori pulled out a white t-shirt and black vest and a black NEW YORK t-shirt. "Which do you think? Which one would make me look like a normal high school kid?"

Maureen laughed and pointed at the white shirt/vest combo. "You'll look hot, mark my words."

The three laughed and Hannah reached for a cute, flowy lavender dress that was SO vintage and some white flats. "I like this. It's very Debbie Reynolds from-"

"-Singing In The Rain," Toronto finished, then grinned and blushed. "I've always admired Gene Kelley."

Hannah smiled, then put on a black wig. "What do you think?"

All three laughed and put on their respective outfits, leaving their clothes on the floor of the dressing rooms. The three laughed and joked around onstage, Maureen faking a Jersey accent.

"Look, baby, I can't tell you how mad I am that you chose Debbie over there over me!" Maureen pouted and Tori grinned.

"I'm a very sucessful buisness man, I don't need someone like you," He said gruffly, acting like snooty and stuck-up.

Hannah rushed over and said dramatically, "Oh, but Charles, you must!" All three, having no idea why they were acting so stupidly, burst into laughter as the bell rang. Shock registered on their faces and they rushed to class, forgetting they were still in costume.

The weird stares they got all day just led them to laugh like crazy.

* * *

><p>"This week we're doing love songs!" Mr. Schue announced. Everyone grinned and snickered. Toronto smiled and strummed on the guitar he was holding in his hand.<p>

"Awesome! I know some good ones!" Connor exclaimed happily. "Can I go ahead?"

He practically yanked the guitar from Tori's hands and the curly haired male looked up in shock. Connor pulled up a stool and played a simple, pretty tune. "It's called Trouble by Nevershoutnever."

He smiled and began to sing,

_"I'm in trouble  
>I'm an addict<br>I'm addicted to this girl  
>She's got my heart tied in a knot<br>And my stomach in a whirl..."_

Daniella's face lit up. She LOVED this song. She began to mouth the words and look to Hannah, because, duh, this song is for her!

_"But even worse I can't stop calling her  
>She's all I want and more I mean damn<br>What's not to adore?"_

Toronto began to add guitar harmonies and layered the vocals.

_"I've been playing too much guitar  
>I've been listening to jazz<br>I called so many times  
>I swear she's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear..."<em>

Connor went into his higher register.

_"And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Ooooh!"_

Hannah, like everyone who secretly gets serenaded to, was completely, totally, and absolutely oblivious.

_"I'm running my mouth  
>Just like I got her<br>But I surely don't..."_

Connor winked at Maureen before singing once again,

_"Because she's so  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is she out of my league?_  
><em>Let's hope not!"<em>

Connor really began playing guitar, and he was good.

_"I'm in trouble  
>I'm so cliche<br>See that word just wears me out  
>Makes me feel like just another boy<br>To laugh and joke about..."_

Hannah smiled and motioned for everyone to clap to the beat. Connor got a pleased look on his face.

_"But even worse  
>I can't stop calling her<br>I love to hear that voice "  
>And honestly I'm left with no choice!"<em>

He laughed and continued,

_"I've been playing too much guitar  
>I, I've been listening to jazz<br>I called so many times  
>I swear she's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear!"<em>

Connor grinned and sang,

_"And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Ooooh..."_

Everyone was clapping to the beat.

_"I'm running my mouth  
>Just like I got her<br>But I surely don't..."_

Connor frowned and thought back to his conversation last week.

_"Because she's so  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is she out of my league?_  
><em>Let's hope not..."<em>

Connor stopped playing guitar and sang a cappella,

_"And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Ooooh, oooh..."_

Everyone smiled at the look on his face and Maureen stood. "Wonderful, Connor! What did you, think, Hannah?"

"It was amazing." The girl smiled serenely and Connor felt his heart stop. "Toronto, you should go next!" Hannah said, looking to the curly-haired boy, who had an awkward, uncomfortable feeling on his face.

"Uh, why doesn't somebody else go? I want to go last."

Sam stood and tapped Connor on the shoulder. "Play guitar for me, please. I'd butcher it." Everyone laughed and Sam stood at the front fo the room.

"I'll be singing Sweet Perfection by Nevershoutnever. I think today everyone is singing something by the same band by complete accident, but here I go."

He took a deep breath as Connor started up.

_"Last night was a thriller, was a killer, was a damn good time _  
><em>I met a pretty boy and I wanted to make him mine.<em>  
><em>So I took him for a walk and damn, that boy could talk.<em>  
><em>But talked about all the pretty things and all the shitty things and all the little things that fall between..."<em>

Sam grinned at the 'awwwww' looks on everyone's faces.

_"And oh, pretty boy,_  
><em>I know that I just met you,<em>  
><em>But I might just dare to say<br>That I love you..."_

Sam gulped and continued to sing.

_"And oh, sweet perfection,_  
><em>Won't you hear my one confession?<em>  
><em>I've been lost, but dear, I'm found..."<em>

He grinned as Tori once again jumped in with the guitar harmonies and added some background vocals.

_"I've been lookin' for a boy just like you  
>You got words to say, but no point to prove<br>You got me and that's enough for you,_  
><em>And boy, I got you!"<em>

Sam began to walk around the choir room, singing randomly to random people, but all the while thinking about Evan and how often they make out, and how he might feel like he wants to be more than make out buddies.

_"I've been lookin' for a heart that's so complete  
>So satisfied with the little things<br>I got you and that's enough for me  
>So boy, can't ya see<br>That you and me  
>Could be so free<br>And live happy?_  
><em>So take my hand and let's run!"<em>

He sang once again,

_"And oh, pretty boy,_  
><em>I know that I just met you,<em>  
><em>But I might just dare to say<br>That I love you..."_

One more time,

_"And oh, sweet perfection,_  
><em>Won't you hear my one confession?<em>  
><em>I've been lost, but dear, I'm found.<em>  
><em>But dear, I'm found..."<em>

Everyone applauded wildly and Sam grinned. Mr. Schue clapped and motioned to Toronto. "Do you want to sing, Toronto?"

"Er, no, not today. Maybe the next assignment."

Everyone sighed in disappointment. Mr. Schue frowned. "Well okay."

Tyler stood and screamed, "Welcoming party at my place!"

"Bring juice boxes?" Blake asked. Tyler nodded.

"Bring lots of juice boxes."

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Evan across the room. His dark hair was falling across his face and he was smiling at the TV. He finally finds an amazing gay guy, and all he wants to do is mess around.<p>

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about the band Nevershoutnever?"

"They're awesome." Evan looked across the room and flipped his hair. "Why?"

"I have tickets. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Sam?"

Sam turned and Evan leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I wanted to do that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, um, how about the Buckeyes?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"I love them!"

Sam grinned. This might work out.

Suddenly, Evan grabbed his hand and they ran to the Warblers's practice room. They were just sitting around when Evan asked, "What does Sectionals mean to you?"

"Kind of my world. Besides something else."

"How would you feel if...you could go?"

"I can't let you do that."

Evan stood sadly and opened the window. "There's something I need to do. Don't freak out. But it helps both parties, okay?"

Sam nodded suspisciously.

He screamed as Evan jumped from the third story window.

Sam poked his head out of the window to see Evan standing, clutching his leg. "What the hell? You could've died!"

"Yeah, well now my leg is suffciently broken! Congrats, New Directions is going to Sectionals!"

Sam didn't knw whether to laugh or cry at this point, so after rushing downstairs to get Evan to the hospital, he did both.

Evan was an idiot.

A cute, adorable, AMAZING idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Maureen, are you sure we should be here?" Hannah asked as she and Maureen walked up to Tyler's expensive house. His parents were hardly ever home.<p>

Maureen's dark hair was up in a ponytail and she was clad in the flapper outfit, tights, jacket, and ankle boots from earlier that week. Hannah, however, was wearing white skinny jeans (they were Maureen's as Hannah did not own a single pair of pants) with a flowy short dress over it. Her hair was down and curling naturally around her face.

"Relax, Hannah. Nothing's going to go wrong. You and I aren't even going to drink."

"There's no alcohol at this party."

"They said bring juice boxes, and that's some weird code for beer. Yes, Hannah, there will be alcohol. Don't worry, I won't let you do anything stupid!"

They walked in to find everyone dancing with red plastic cups in their hands.

"Welcome to McKinley, Toronto!" Tyler screamed.

_THREE HOURS LATER_

While Evan (after a quick cast he was set to go home until he healed) and Sam were engaged in a heated make-out session in a corner, Maureen and Blake were playing DDR. Unfortunately, due to their current drunkeness, they were both losing. to each other. How it was possible, no one knows.

Hannah sat ridgedly on a couch, clutching a Dr. Pepper in her hand. Everyone was drunk. Her fifteenth birthday hadn't even arrived yet and she was responsible for eleven drunk people.

"No! To-Toronto! Get off the table!" Tyler laughed. "My mom doesn't like people jumping on furniture!"

"LET'S BE FRIENDS SO WE CAN MAKE OUT!" He sang, then Daniella, who was questionably drunk, sang back,

"YOU'RE SO HOT LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND!"

Hannah wished she could drive and that Maureen hadn't driven her over here. She looked hopelessly at everyone, wanting to cry. What was she supposed to do? She got dragged into this high school party and now she didn't know what to do.

She buried her head in her hands and Connor sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Everyone is drunk and I'm scared and I want to go home," Hannah muttered. "But you're drunk too."

Connor began to laugh. "If you think I'm drunk, you must live underneath a rock. I took one sip and nearly threw up. Daniella is just naturally crazy in the good way, and Toronto is acting drunk so he'll seem cool. Feel better?"

Hannah nodded. "A bit. But Maurie is my ride home and she's completely wasted. I kind of want to go home."

"I'll drive you," he volunteered. "I've already broken the law twice this month, won't hurt to do it again. I'll see about Daniella and Tor."

He brought the two teens over, and it was obvious Toronto was acting earlier. He appeared completely sober. Connor grabbed his key's (his dad's keys) and all four teenagers loaded into the convertible. Connor cranked it up and turned on the radio, pulling out of the driveway.

Daniella began to sing along to Paramore's new single, then an old Katy Perry song came on. Daniella took the first verse, grinning in her black and white striped dress and Converse.

_"There's a stranger in my bed _  
><em>There's a pounding in my head <em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room <em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool!"<em>

Toronto sang the next part, astounding everyone with his remarkable voice. He was his father, that's for sure.

_"I smell like a minibar _  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard <em>  
><em>Barbies on the barbeque <em>  
><em>Is this a hickie or a bruise?"<em>

Hannah sang the next part in her high melodic voice,

_"Pictures of last ended up online  
>I'm screwed, oh well<br>It's a black top blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled!<em>  
><em>Damn!"<em>

Everyone joined in and sang loudly,

_"Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot!<em>  
><em>Last Frid-"<em>

But the teens never finished the song because a huge eighteen wheeler rammed Connor's dad's car from the passenger side. Where Daniella and Hannah were sitting. And Connor had the privilege to see the look of horror in Hannah's eyes before all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANGST ALERT! Next chapter is very dark, just warning you. Next chapter assignment, sad songs. Because, well, you'll find out.**

**Review! Send in ideas and sugestions! Plus, sad/depressing songs!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Yeah, this story has no plot. Does Glee have a plot besides Finn/Rachel (or Hannah/Connor) and going to Nationals? Nope, nuh-uh. (:**

**I am physically incapable of writing angst. Because only a few parts are somewhat sad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Lights Flashing and Hearts Breaking, In Perfect Time To Turn And See Them Collide<strong>_

Toronto opened his eyes and looked at the sight around him. Apparently the car had flipped because Daniella was completely crushed by the metal. He almost started crying. Blood was trickling down Daniella's pretty face and Tori unbuckled himself and found that he could manuever pretty well.

Connor was pressed into the pavement, his cheek badly scraped and his eyes open, and scared, and confused. Oh no. Not a head injury. The teen was saying, "My fault, my fault, my fault," over and over, looking sadly in Hannah's direction. "Hannah, she okay?" He asked. Toronto shrugged, unsure. The girl was stil buckled into the car and Toronto didn't disturb her. He knew that if he did he might make any damage done to the unconscious girl worse.

He gulped and called his dad and daddy. "Hello?" A high voice answered. "What's going on with the study group, Tor, you should've been back an hour ago. I thought that nice kid S.J. was driving you back?" Toronto thanked whoever was up there that his parents were staying with Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt.

"D-d-daddy..." he stuttered. "Car crash, please daddy, help, oh my God, there's this girl, she's hurt really bad, Daddy please help me, please please help me..."

Kurt felt himself pale. "Toronto Everett Hummel-Anderson, where are you?"

"Off the interstate. Daddy, please, help, the convertible flipped, an eighteen-wheeler, oh God, I'm scared..." Toronto didn't realize he was crying until he wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Calm down. Are you okay? Who is in the car with you?" Kurt panicked. "Blaine! Call the police and ambulance! Oh, God, do it fast!"

"Uhm, I'm fine, a boy named Connor, a girl named Hannah, and a girl named Daniella. What do I do?"

"Wait for the police. They'll be there soon. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Time passed like a snail, and Connor made small talk with no one.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Connor mumbled for the tenth time. Suddenly, sirens blared and Toronto cried tears of joy. The paramedics opened the car doors and Toronto crawled out of the car. A medic helped him onto a stretcher. After insisting he was fine, he turned to Hannah, Connor, and Daniella, who was currently beneath the car. They were practically sawing the car to get her out safely.

Connor was standing beside Hannah's stretcher, tears flowing freely down his face. Tori's dads rushed over at that moment.

"Toronto!" Blaine called before engulfing him in a hug. "Oh my God," he muttered as he pressed his face into his son's hair. Kurt rushed over with a little, five year old girl on his hip. Juliet.

"Tor!" Kurt called out, before kissing him on the head. "Are you okay? Where is everyone else?"

"They're sawing Daniella out of the car, Hannah is unconscious, and Connor is beside Hannah, feeling guilty," Toronto stated hollowly. "Jules."

The tiny five year old climbed into Toronto's lap and said, "Toronto! Daddy said that you were hurt real bad!" The girl sniffled, batting her big blue eyes. Her thin, wavy light brown hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and the moonlight and sirens refelcted on her pale skin.

"Juliet, trust me, I'm okay," He reassured the crying girl. She nestled into his chest. A paramedic came over and said nicely, "I'm sorry, but this little girl has to get down. We don't allow our patients to exert themselves before treatment." He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and handed it to Juliet. "Will you let you brother go the doctor?"

Juliet nodded and held out her arms for her dad to get her. Blaine clutched her like she was his lifeline. Juliet happily sucked on the lollipop.

Toronto was distracted by the sound of singing. He looked over to see Connor humming to Hannah, then to the tune of sirens and sadness, sang,

_"Take a breath I pull myself together  
>Just another step till I reach the door<br>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
>I wish that I could tell you something<br>To take it all away..."_

He knew it was the song 'Save You' by Simple Plan. Connor grabbed Hannah's hand and sang,

_"Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know..."<em>

He smiled grimly and Kurt felt his heart stop. This was like something out of a dramatic fanfiction with no plot.

_"When I hear your voice  
>It's drowning in a whisper<br>You're just skin and bones  
>There's nothing left to take<br>And no matter what I do  
>I can't make you feel better<br>If only I could find the answer  
>To help me understand..."<em>

He sang again, with enough emotion to turn anyone into a decent human being, as Hannah was rolled into the back of the ambulance,

_"Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know!"<em>

He began to sing and finished quietly,

_"That if you fall, stumble down  
>I'll pick you up off the ground<br>If you lose faith in you  
>I'll give you strength to pull through<br>Tell me you won't give up cause  
>I'll be waiting if you fall<br>Oh you know I'll be there for you!"_

Toronto saw Daniella on the stretcher and gasped. She was pretty much covered in her own blood. Why would something like this happen?

* * *

><p>"None of the parents are coming?" Kurt asked, outraged. "Are you serious? These kids don't have parents who care about the fact that they almost died in a car accident?"<p>

Blaine sighed and slumped in the waiting room seat. "Apparently not."

A doctor exited the ER and said in an offcial sounding voice, "Are the parents of Daniella Kathleen Jones present?"

Blaine shook his head. "I can pass on the news. How is she?"

The doctor raised a suspiscious eyebrow, because it's not everyday two superstars sit in the hospital waiting room, but he said, "Well, she has a fracture on her skull, which we are going to monitor because we don't want the brain to swell. A few broken ribs, but we wrapped those up. She's lost a good bit of blood, but other than that she's awake and okay. She is talking and seems to remember everything that happened."

Blaine let out the breath he was holding. For some unfathomable reason, he felt responsible for Daniella, Connor, and Hannah. "What about the others?"

"Connor is fine, just a concussion. Hannah is unconscious, but according to the x-rays nothing seems to be wrong. As soon as she wakes up, then she'll be okay. Toronto is perfectly fine, just a sprained wrist and a scrape or two. These kids were lucky, normally the impact would have killed them. Unfortunately, Connor isn't sixteen yet, so his permit has been revoked for about three months."

Kurt nodded. "Good. It might teach him."

"Don't blame him, Kurt. Just, don't," Blaine said shortly. "It's not fair."

"I need to blame someone!"

"Blame the drunken driver of the eighteen-wheeler."

"Good idea."

Time passed slowly. Juliet was fast asleep on Blaine's shoulder. As soon as they said it was okay, the Hummel-Andersons practically skipped to Toronto's room. He was in the hospital bed, looking very pissed.

"Why I have to stay overnight, I have no idea."

The family laughed and was happy in the fact that Toronto was okay.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue faced the Glee kids, minus four. Everyone was thinking the excact same thing: Where are they?<p>

"I'm sorry to say that Connor, Hannah, Daniella, and Toronto were in a car crash last night. They are currently at Lima Memorial Hospital." Mr. Schue sighed. "They were riding in a convertible close to midnight. Do you guys know what happened?"

Maureen stood tearfully. "Please let this be a joke. This is all my fault, I should've watched out for Hannah!" She walked to the front of the room. "She, Daniella, and Tori must have left with Connor. Oh, God, we're all idiots."

Xriss shook his head. "How bad was it? What happened? Is everyone okay? What about Daniella?"

"Daniella is in intensive care. She's awake, thankfully." Mr. Schue said. Xriss's face hardened.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for something bad to happen to Dani. I, for one, am going to drive to that hospital and demad to see her."

Maureen nodded. "Me, too."

Sam quickly called up Evan and he went, too. Pretty much everyone in the Glee club piled into cars and drove to Lima Memorial.

* * *

><p>Hannah blinked. The only thing she saw was bright, bright light. White light. She tried to sit up, but found she couldn't. There was another person in the room, and she looked up to see Connor looking down at her, grinning.<p>

"I should probably tell the nurse that you're awake."

Hannah nodded and scooted up a bit. "Yeah. That...that would be a good idea." She frowned. "Nurse?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Connor asked sadly, concerned.

Hannah closed her eyes. "Yeah." Blood. Metal on metal, the sound of being hit in the side. She opened her eyes again and nodded. "But I don't really want to."

He nodded. "I understand. Well, I was released, so I can go. But, first, I wanted to come see you."

"Why?" Hannah asked serenely.

"To, uh, say something. Look, Hannah, I know this is a bad time, but-"

A knock on the door interrupted Connor and Toronto poked his head in. "Is she awake yet?"

Hannah smiled and waved. "I'm all good."

The nurse, Trisha, walked in and checked all of the machines hooked up to her. She smiled at the small girl and said, "You are extremely lucky. You should be able to go to school tomorrow. Your parents are here, actually, so they can sign the waver and get your perscription for your medicine you'll take, okay? Feel better."

Hannah nodded and motioned for the boys to leave. But, they didn't, and instead each sat on her hospital bed and talked to her. For about two hours.

* * *

><p>Daniella blinked rapidly at the sight in front of her. "Xriss?"<p>

The boy nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. How are you feeling?" Looking at the bruised and battered girl, he felt really bad for staying at the party. He should've left when she did, then he'd be in her position.

Daniella shrugged. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail, messy and sloppy a la Hannah. She smiled. "I'm alright."

Xriss sat gingerly on her bed. She looked around the bare hospital room casually. He clicked his tongue a few times before asking quietly, "Would you...sing something for me?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You haven't sung much in glee club lately. And I really like your voice. There's no time like the present, so would you please sing for me? I mean, not for me, but, you know...what I mean...damn." Xriss finished lamely. She laughed softly and nodded.

_"And when it rains,_  
><em>On this side of town it touches, everything.<em>  
><em>Just say it again and mean it.<em>  
><em>We don't miss a thing.<em>  
><em>You made yourself a bed<br>At the bottom of the blackest hole, blackest hole  
>And convinced yourself that<br>It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore..."_

Xriss leaned in and kissed her softly. Daniella widened her eyes in surprise before pulling away. He frowned.

"I get it, you don't feel the same. I'll just, go..."

Daniella grabbed his hand and said, "Are you an idiot?" She leaned in and kissed him back. And that's how the nurse found them, kissing sweetly beside Daniella's bedside.

* * *

><p>Maureen frowned and looked toward Toronto. "So is everyone okay besides Daniella? And it's fine for you guys to be at school today?"<p>

Tori nodded and slung a friendly arm around the girl. "Yeah, we're good. I mean, mentally, I guess we're still recovering. But I can get help with that," and he looked toward Maureen, who was staring at Hannah who was walking towards the pair. "I'll always be careful with cars from now on. And Daniella is okay, so there's relief. All in all, I think we'll be okay."

"I, um, wanted to tell you guys thanks," Hannah said. Her outfit of choice today? Light blue tights, a white sundress and a brown cardigan. It was getting chilly, I mean, it is November! "For everything."

Tori slung his other arm around Hannah and grinned. "No problem. Anything for my two best friends."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue looked at the teens in the school auditorium. "This assembly was called to speak about driving. But it's also about teens, and alcohol, and not being smart. Earlier this week, four of your classmates were involved in a car crash and one of them is still in the hospital. Principal Figgins wanted you to understand how serious driving is."<p>

The curtains opened and everyone in the Glee club was sitting on stools wearing white, whether it was a dress or a skirt or a pair of pants. Alice said, "It is more likely for a teenager to die in a car crash than a plane crash."

S.J. told the teens, "Thousands of teens die in car related accidents every year."

"This song is dedicated to those kids." Tyler finished. "It's called Carolyn, and it's by the Black Veiled Brides.

The music started up and everyone lowered their eyes.

_"Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention_..." Maureen sang strongly, starting off the song on a good note.

_"Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen..."_ Toronto smiled at Maureen, who smiled right on back.

_"I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance..."_ Hannah remembered the smell of metal and almost began crying. Connor took her hand and sang,

_"Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance..."_

Everyone joined together and sang in beautiful harmony.

_"You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm!"<em>

_"So, here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed..."_ Xriss thought about Daniella, on that hospital bed. She was still there.

_"Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burden is lifted..."_ Alice felt herself sadden at the thought of people dying like that.

"You aren't alone, just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight..." Sam finished, his voice clear and bright.

Everyone joined together and sang once again in harmony.

_"You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm<br>And face today  
>You're not alone!"<em>

Connor grabbed the guitar and played a few riffs, and people in the audience went wild. A bunch of girls started squealing like Justin Beiber fangirls.

All of the guys sang, "_You're not alone..."_ Everyone finished,

_"We'll brave this storm  
>And face today..."<em>

Everyone went wild and the Glee kids had a huge, cheesy group hug. The curtains closed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, could we please welcome back Daniella Jones!" Mr. Schue said, and Daniella blushed and gripped Xriss's hands.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she joked. "I'm fine."

Mr. Schue grinned, "Okay, so this week, I was thinking we could-"

"Mr. Schuester!" A voice said excitedly. "I'm in town visiting some old friends and I thought I'd drop in!" Rachel Hudson walked through the door, wearing a hideous coat. "Then I saw you're performance today, and I just knew my current calling: revamp the Glee club!" She grinned. "I talked to Figgins and he told me he was fine with me being the co-director of the club!"

She walked over by the piano. "Kids, this week, you're doing Broadway. Assisted and directed by me, of course. Actually, you are doing both Broadway songs, and we'll put on a Broadway musical!"

Maureen ran and hugged Rachel tightly. "Finally! It's taken far too long!"

Rachel grinned and nodded. "Oh yes. This week will be Rachel Hudson-fied."

Mr. Schue didn't have the energy to protest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BROADWAY! YAY! :D I'm excited. Send in the Broadway song you want specific characters to sing (I have Maureen's in mind) and the musical you want them to perform! Also, what you want to happen in the chapter!**

**And I apologize for the sucky chapter. :/**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I decided many, many things last night and I finally decided the musical the kids would put on. It's incredibly cliche, but it really fits so well in this situation. Sorry if you don't like the choice, but the suggestion was one I at first said no to, but after investigating other musical options decided to go with.**

**Lots of Savans and Honnor, as requested by LimeCrayons. :P And, oh yeah, I created a new couple! You'll have to wait and see. I'm just going to say that the love triangle is now a love square/pentagon. Either one. IDK.**

**Warning: Strong language used. Just be sayin'.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: What Is This Feeling Between Maureen And Toronto, As Long As Hannah Is Connor's, Blake Teaches Everyone How To Be Popular, And Sam Tries Defying Gravity (Not Really, He Talks About Women)<strong>_

The next day, everyone walked to Glee in high spirits, excited for the Broadway week. Maureen turned to Tori and Hannah and stated,

"Well, personally, I think this week will be amazing. Rachel Hudson is a Broadway legend, and she knows what she is doing. She will help me get even stronger than I already am. I mean, I am New Direction's best belter!"

Tori nodded. "Of course. Rachel is a family friend of mine, we're pretty close. Maybe we'll do Next to Normal."

"Or Singin' In The Rain," Hannah added.

"Or Avenue Q!" Maureen laughed. "So, Tori, what are you doing tomorrow night? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the worst movies ever made? Like that Miley Cyrus one?"

Toronto laughed. "That sounds great, trust me, but I actually have plans. My dads are driving me and Hannah up to Cleveland to see Mercedes Jones in concert. We have backstage passes."

Maureen felt her stomach turn in circles, and asked, "Can I come?"

He frowned. "Actually, we only have four tickets. If my dad backs out, I'll let you know. Sorry, Maurie."

Hannah looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. "We aren't-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Excuse Hannah. I better go get her some coffee, come on Hannah!" Toronto quickly pulled Hannah to the cafeteria.

Maureen placed a hand on her hip. "Hannah hates coffee..." she muttered angrily. "Concert, my ass." She frowned and pulled out her phone to text him.

**I want the truth. ~Maureen Idina Daniels**

She opened her locker and pulled out the appropriate textbooks she needed.

**What do you mean? -Toronto**

Her mouth fell open.

**WTH. I know you and Hannah aren't going to a concert. What's really going on? Last week you just said that we were best friends. ~Maureen Idina Daniels**

Maureen turned around to see Connor standing forlornly at his locker, hitting his head on it softly every other second. She pranced over and tapped on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked loudly.

He shh-ed her and resumed banging his head on the lockers. "Did Blake tell you?"

She shook her head. "No..."

"Toronto and Hannah are totally together. She saw them going into his house together and Hannah left about an hour later. I'm so screwed."

Maureen felt white hot fury rise in her. Every guy. Every single guy that she took intrest in took interest in Hannah. So this is how Elphaba felt when Glinda took Fiyero at first. But, unfortunately, she knew how this ended.

And luck was on her side.

"Connor? Want to go to Breadstix tomorrow night?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm moping. Let me mope in peace. I think I'm going to go home and read Lord of the Rings again..." he muttered. "Hopefully I'll fall into the fiery Mount Doom."

Maureen slapped him with a resounding SMACK. He looked at her, shocked. "Are you mad at me?"

"You are so incompetent! Look, let's sing a duet in glee. It's a win-win situation. Just do it."

"Like Nike!"

"Oh, Lord."

* * *

><p>Hannah glared at Tori, who was leaning up against the theatre wall. "That wasn't nice. You know that you're helping me pass French. We aren't dating."<p>

"I know! I know. Okay, God, I get it, I shouldn't try to make people jealous!"

Hannah raised one slender eyebrow. "What? I never said anything about that. Plus your daddy is helping me work on my catwalk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Your whole modeling career and junk."

"I don't want to be a model, I want to know how to catwalk."

"What's the difference?"

"As different as Gandalf and Saruman. As different as elves and orcs!" Hannah blushed at the look on Toronto's face. "I may have checked out the books from the library and rented the movies."

"Why...?"

"The only thing that matters is that I am reading and watching them. The reason why is irrelevant."

"You've been spending too much time with Maurie."

"As opposed to none?" Hannah glared. "If I can hold a conversation with people for longer than thirty seconds, then you can tell Maureen how you feel." Her soft voice contradicted her strong tone.

The two were sitting on the stage, their legs crossed, facing each other. Toronto gaped.

"I have...no idea what you are talking about."

"Lies," she said softly. "Yes, you do. It's okay. Maureen isn't Elle Fanning. She won't play your heart like you play a drum."

"You just quoted Adele."

"Your point?" Hannah groaned and put her head in her hands. "This is hopeless. Will you sing with me?"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Rude."

The two began laughing hysterically. Toronto nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will."

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at the front of the classroom, smiling maniacally. "Now, have any of you picked out some good Broadway power ballads or duets to sing? If so, please raise your hands and I will tell you when to start. After you warm-up, of course."<p>

Toronto raised his hand as soon as Maureen did. Hannah looked slyly towards Connor who shot her a thumbs up. "Wow, Tor and Maureen, please come on up!"

"But we aren't-"

"Some mistake-"

Rachel glared and dragged them up. "What will you be singing?"

"Connor and I were going to do 'Perfect For You' from Next to Normal, but..."

"Hannah and I were, too..." Tor said softly.

Rachel smiled a thousand-watt smile. "Perfect! Go ahead, sing."

The two looked at each other awkwardly, before starting up,

_"Our planet is poison, the oceans the air  
>Around and beneath and above you..."<em>

Maureen looked blankly at Tori and sang,

_"Um, Henry, that's true and I totally care..."_

Toronto smiled and sang,

_"I'm trying to tell you  
>I love you<br>The world is at war  
>Filled with death and disease<br>We dance on the edge of destruction  
>The globe's getting warmer by deadly degrees..."<em>

Maureen grinned and sang,

_"And this is one fucked up seduction..."_

_"This planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair  
>But one thing is working if you're standing there<br>Perfect for you, I could be perfect for you  
>I might be lazy, a loner, a bit of a stoner it's true<br>But I could be perfect for you, perfect for you..."_

Toronto sang to Maureen,

_"This world may get more and more messed up with each passing year  
>But we can be flawless, just you and me here<br>Perfect for you, just let me be perfect for you  
>We're both slightly crazy<br>But you, you amaze me, you do  
>I'll make my self perfect, perfect for you<br>__You square all the corners  
>I straighten the curves..."<em>

Maureen smiled and walked away slowly,

_"You've got some nerve, Henry  
>And I'm just all nerves..."<em>

Toronto shrugged and sang,

_"But even if everything else turns to dirt..."_

They joined together and sang,

_"We can be the one thing in this world that won't hurt!"_

Toronto sang,

_"I can't fix what's fucked up  
>But one thing I know I can do<br>I can be perfect for you!"_

Maureen smiled and sang,

_"I can be perfect for you..."_

They joined together,

"_Perfect for you!"_

Maureen frowned and looked at Connor, who was nodding, and then began to stand and clap. Rachel pretended to wipe tears from her eyes and smiled.

"That was wonderful! You remind me so much of myself at this age. Does anyone else want to sing?"

Maureen smiled, basking in the praise. "Actually, I prepared a solo number. Could I go ahead and sing it?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course. I need to evaluate talent to decide on the musical. What will you be singing?"

"There's A Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q," she said. She stood, facing the group, and sang softly at first,

_"There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend _  
><em>There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend <em>  
><em>And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb..."<em>

She glanced down sadly, realizing how much this reflected her situation.

_"There's a fine, fine line between love _  
><em>And a waste of time..."<em>

Maureen glanced up and smiled grimly.

_"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie _  
><em>And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "goodbye"<em>  
><em>I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime <em>  
><em>But there's a fine, fine line between love <em>  
><em>And a waste of your time..."<em>

Maureen started to sing stronger.

_"And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore  
>I don't think that you even know what you're looking for<br>For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
>And walk away<br>Oh..."_

Maureen softened her voice and sang,

_"There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
>And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.<em>  
><em>You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..."<em>

She smiled into the distance and finished out strong,

_"There's a fine, fine line between love  
>And a waste of time!"<em>

Everyone clapped happily and Alice went to the front of the room. "If you don't mind, I'd like to sing 'Anthem' from Chess. It's one of my favorite Broadway musicals." She lowered her gaze. "I kind of miss my country. So this is dedicated to that."

_"No man, no madness  
>Though their sad power may prevail<br>Can possess, conquer, my country's heart  
>They rise to fail<br>She is eternal  
>Long before nations' lines were drawn<br>When no flags flew, when no armies stood  
>My land was born..."<em>

This was Alice on a whole new level. She was deep and emotional and everyone could tell she was into the song. Rachel began crying again.

_"And you ask me why I love her  
>Through wars, death and despair<br>She is the constant, we who don't care  
>And you wonder will I leave her - but how?<em>  
><em>I cross over borders but I'm still there now..."<em>

She began to cry.

_"How can I leave her?_  
><em>Where would I start?<em>  
><em>Let man's petty nations tear themselves apart<br>My land's only borders lie around my heart!"_

Everyone began to clap and Rachel nodded. "You are a strong contender for the lead, along with Maureen. Anybody else?"

Sam grinned. "I presume I will take the male lead, considering none of the guys save for Connor or Toronto could compare to my Broadway knowledge. I will sing a song from the musical Sweeney Todd, called 'Pretty Women.'. I will be singing it by myself, as no one exactly knows the judge's part."

He smiled and began to say, "It's odd for me to sing this song, but it highlights my vocal range."

_"Pretty women Fascinating..._  
><em>Sipping coffee,<em>  
><em>Dancing... pretty women<br>Pretty women  
>Are a wonder<br>Pretty women!"_

Rachel began to nod, and jotted down something on her clipboard.

_"Sitting in the window or  
>Standing on the stair<br>Something in them cheers the air..."_

He continuned to sing,

_"Pretty women  
>Silhouetted...<em>  
><em>Stay within you,<em>  
><em>Glancing... stay forever,<em>  
><em>Breathing lightly...<br>Pretty women,_  
><em>Pretty women!"<em>

He sang stronger,

_"Blowing out their candles or  
>Combing out their hair,<em>  
><em>Even when they leave<br>They still are there  
>They're there..."<em>

Sam sang this song really, really well. It was amazing.

_"Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,_  
><em>In their gardens,<em>  
><em>Letter-writing,<em>  
><em>Flower-picking,<em>  
><em>Weather-watching.<em>  
><em>How they make a man sing!"<em>

He finished off with,

_"Proof of heaven as you're living,_  
><em>Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!<em>  
><em>Here's to pretty women,<em>  
><em>Pretty women,<em>  
><em>Pretty women,<em>  
><em>Pretty women..."<em>

He smiled and sat back down. Everyone was grinning. Rachel stood and smiled. "I know excactly the musical we're doing. Wicked."

Maureen stood and, as she did the week before, ran over and hugged Rachel tightly. "Can I marry you?" She asked.

"No, I already have a husband and a child, I do not forsee that happening," Rachel smiled. "Let's get to the auditorium to start rehearsing."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I was thinking that I wanted to see songs from the musical performed by you guys, okay? So, um, first up, could I get Maureen as Elphaba and Blake as Glinda?"<p>

Maureen smiled and walked up onstage, Blake following. "I'd much rather sing Popular," Blake admitted.

"Too bad. Alright, 'What Is This Feeling?' from the top!"

Blake sat, clad in a pink sundress, across the stage from Maureen, who had on a black Hummel original fashioned to look like Elphaba's.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical..." Blake said, her voice projecting across the theatre.

Maureen frowned and said, "My dear Father..."

They said at the same time, "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz..."

Maureen took the next line and said it perfectly, "But of course, I'll care for Nessa..."

"But of course, I'll rise above it!" Blake said happily. She really was a pretty good actress.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion, for you see, my room-mate is..." they both said before Blake continued,

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe!" Blake glared.

"Blonde." Maureen stated simply.

Blake began to sing,

_"What is this feeling?_  
><em>So sudden and new?"<em>

Maureen glared and sang,

_"I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you!"_

_"My pulse is rushing!"_ Blake sang angrily.

_"My head is reeling!"_ Maureen sang back.

_"My face is flushing!"_ Blake responded. The two joined together:

_"What is this feeling?_  
><em>Fervid as a flame,<em>  
><em>Does it have a name?<em>  
><em>Yes! Loathing<br>Unadulterated loathing!"_

Blake looked disdainfully at Maureen, _"For your face!"_

Maureen glared,_ "Your voice!"_

Blake frowned, "_Your clothing!"_

The two joined together and sang,

_"Let's just say - I loathe it all  
>Ev'ry little trait, however small<br>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
>With simple utter loathing<br>There's a strange exhilaration  
>In such total detestation<br>It's so pure and strong!_  
><em>Though I do admit it came on fast<br>Still I do believe that it can last  
>And I will be loathing<br>Loathing you  
>My whole life long!"<em>

Everyone clapped, and Maureen and Blake laughed. "That was actually kind of fun," Blake admitted.

"Acting? Being on stage? Performing?"

"Insulting you."

Oh. Well then.

Rachel laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Perfect! I think you'll be our Elphie and Glinda! But what about Fiyero?"

"Me, of course!" Sam called out. "I fit the part the most." Rachel nodded.

"You remind me of Kurt Hummel, you know, the fashion designer? Anyway, I have casted the three leads!"

Hannah stood. "Hey! That's not fair. Maybe I want to be Glinda or Elphaba."

Connor nodded, "And maybe I want to play Fiyero."

Rachel sighed. "Fine. You people..." she muttered. "Hmm, okay, Hannah and Connor, get onstage and sing 'As Long As Your Mine.' Now!" She screamed to the teens. They rolled their eyes and ran onto the stage.

They sat, facing each other, and Hannah sang surprisingly strongly,

_"Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me..."<em>

She looked down, then faced Connor again.

_"And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine!"<em>

Connor grinned unnoticablely and sang,

_"Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Though different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell!"<em>

The two joined together, and Rachel remembered how well her and Finn's voices went together. _Their voices go together like ours_, Rachel thought.

The two continued to sing in perfect harmony,

_"Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time..."<em>

Connor frowned and sang, his voice breaking,

_"Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair..."<em>

The two joined back together and nearly brought the place to tears,

_"And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine..."<em>

Hannah looked away and Connor whispered, "What is it?"

The girl grinned and replied, "It's just for the first time, I feel...wicked." The two leaned in to kiss, but unlike in the musical, they were interrupted by Rachel standing and clapping with a huge smile on her face.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

* * *

><p>Evan looked across the table at Breadstix and took a sip of Dr. Pepper. "So, who ended up getting cast as who?"<p>

Sam laughed and took a bite of his pasta before saying, "Well, for the first act, I'm Fiyero, and in the second act, Connor is. Maureen is Elphaba and Blake is Glinda in the first act, and Hannah is Elphaba and Alice is Glinda in the second act. It's a bit confusing, but hey, everyone that got a part wanted one."

Evan swooshed his black hair before asking: "What about the other parts?"

"Well, Daniella is Nessarose and Madam Morrible. Which is hilarious, and Daniella is really excited. Tyler is Boq, Xriss is the Wizard, and I'm not sure if I'm forgetting anyone, but that is pretty much our cast!" Sam laughed. "S.J. is doing some backstage work. You know, building sets an stuff."

"I'd love to see you...in the musical. When is it?" Evan asked politely, rubbing his leg that he purposely broke for New Directions. Not for Sam, he insisted. For New Directions.

"Sometime after Thanksgiving. Which actually isn't that far away," Sam mused. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

Evan shrugged and blushed. "Well, I was wondering..."

"What?" Sam grinned, before adjusted his black fedora. He really wasn't a flashy, over the top guy, but he had a thing for hats. Evan smiled back before asking,

"Do you want to have Thanksgiving with me? And my family. I kind of want you to meet them."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? That sounds like fun. As long as I get back in time to eat with my own family."

"This is great! I can't wait for them to meet you, I mean, you are my best friend!" Evan replied excitedly. Sam giggled at the boy's giddiness. He was like a puppy.

"Well, I think it's about time we told New Directions that we're going to Regionals," Sam stated lamely. Evan grinned.

"I'll get the senior council and we'll report to McKinley immediately."

"How did Wes Jr. and David Jr. take it?"

"Well, for an Asian, David was really upset. Like, super duper upset. And Wes, well, he just did some backflips and was cool with it. Geez, for adopted brothers, they really are nothing alike. Their dads, Wes Sr. and David Sr., just laughed and told us to keep practicing." **(A/N: Wevid totally happened. They adopted a little Asian boy and a litle African American boy and named the Asian David Jr. and the African American Wes Jr. xD)**

"I can't wait to see their reactions!"

* * *

><p>Wes Jr., David Jr., and Evan walked through McKinley's doors, sporting the Dalton uniform. Evan pointed them in the direction of the glee club room and they entered solemnly, Evan hobbling on crutches.<p>

"W and D! What's up, man?" Toronto said as he bro-hugged Wes Jr. and David Jr. "It's been a while. Why are you guys here?"

Sam smiled in the corner and Evan smiled back. Maureen made a note of the exchange for future reference.

"Well, the Dalton Academy Warblers have an announcement to make. We have pulled ourselves from the competition, allowing you to go to Regionals."

Rachel smiled and said, "That is so noble! I must tell your fathers, they would be so-"

"Rachel, sit down and shut up!" Mr. Schue mumbled. Laughter was heard all around the classroom. "Continue, please."

David Jr. nodded. "Thank you. We do not wish to go to Regionals, and we thought you guys would appreciate the opportunity more than we would. Also, an excessive amount of Lady Gaga has been playing from Evan's dorm and we figured this might fix it."

Evan blushed scarlet.

Maureen smiled. "That is so amazing! Did you hear that? We're going to Regionals!" She screamed. Everyone got up, and began to dance, cheer, and sing happily. Evan laughed as the group shared a huge hug, and Mr. Schue pulled away.

"Guys, one problem. We have eleven members. We only needed ten for Sectionals, but we need twelve for Regionals, and fourteen for Nationals, so on so forth. What are we going to do?"

"We could try to recruit!" Hannah suggested sweetly.

"There's no need." A voice from the doorway was heard. Standing in New Direction's choir room was Aisling Dawnman, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. That girl with the crazy high, crazy strong, crazy amazing voice. "My papers were just signed. New Directions, you just got a new vocalist."

Rachel Hudson's mouth fell open, and she gaped. "Uh, uh, uh, next week, let's talk about...Disney!"

Aisling smiled. "Disney Channel or classic Disney?"

She frowned. "Either."

Aisling smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, you read right. Aisling. Lead. Singer. Papers. Vocalist. New. Disney Channel.**

**Next chapter, the characters will either be singing atrocious Disney Channel songs or good, classic Disney songs. Send in one of each! Duets included, as always.**

**Also, give it up for the new possible couple...MAURONTO or TOREEN! Which one sounds better?**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Have any of you people out there reading my story had braces? Well, I got mine tightened yesterday, plus rubber bands. Grr. I'm in pain. So I'm distracting myself from the pain by writing another chapter for you people! Yay!**

**Also, almost 100 reviews! I love you guys! :D**

**This chapter is pretty deep, I must say.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Evan Is What Sam Has Been Looking For, Connor Can Go The Distance, Hannah Has A Secret, And Maureen Has The Best Of Both Worlds (Or Xriss And Daniella Get All Lovey-Dovey)<strong>_

"I have no clue what to sing for the assignment this week! Plus, what about songs for Regionals? Maureen, I feel so stressed out!" Hannah vented as she plopped on her bed, holding her phone close to her head. "What are you singing?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Ah. Well, I kind of want to sing a song from The Little Mermaid but I'm not sure I could pull it off."

"Hmm. What did you have in mind?"

"Part of Your World."

"Classic. But a bit cliche."

"Oh. Well, what else should I sing?"

"What about something from Disney Channel? The new Sharpay movie just came out. What about something from there?"

"I'm gonna shine!" Hannah mocked in high, squeaky voice. "I'd rather die."

"Hey, there's actually a song that would compliment your voice well. Listen to it, it's not half bad." Maureen told her the name of the song and Hannah looked it up.

"You're right, it's actually good. Huh. Never would have thought."

"I know, right? Anyway, Connor needs help with his song selection, so I'll call you later. Ooh! I had an idea! Let's have cheesy, cliche movie nicknames. Okay, I'll be Gucci. You can be Bubbles!"

Hannah laughed loudly. "Those are from the Cheetah Girls."

"Hey, it's Disney week. Might as well go all out. Bye, Bubbles!"

"Bye, Gucci."

* * *

><p>Connor and Maureen walked to lunch, talking happily about the Disney assignment. "So, I really think the song reflects how-"<p>

"Ah, the Twins. Amazing how even in this weather, you two still manage to radiate enough loser to fuel ten of my cannons. Wow. Beiber and Power-Hungry Asian, I bid you good day," Sue Sylvester said as the two ran into her. "Oh, yes, Beileber, Coach Beiste wanted me to inform you that you are off the basketball team. She thinks you've been spending too much time with your dictator of a girlfriend."

Connor gaped. "What?"

"Oh, you're deaf now, good to know."

"How do you know?" He asked. Sue hung up a list quickly, with names of everyone who survived the cuts. Connor wasn't on it.

"See that list? Because you'd have to be blind not to."

"Huh?" He was devastated.

"Oh, deaf, blind, and stupid, you're a triple threat. Have fun at glee, Beiber," Sue said, then left.

Connor barely had time to turn around before getting pelted with a cherry slushie. Maureen met the same fate and the two stood there, dripping with sticky syrup. Hannah and Tori rushed up, highly concerned.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the girl's bathroom. Hannah nodded and motioned for him to enter.

Maureen nodded. "Of course. I still have my dignity."

Hannah giggled before forcing Connor's head underneath the sink and scrubbing madly. "Good thing cherry isn't hard to get out. Otherwise you'd walk around with dark brown red hair," she mumbled. She glanced over at Maureen who was lecturing Toronto on how bad slushie was for the skin as she got the slushie out of her hair. What was funnier was the fact that he was actually listening.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue? As usual, I want to go first. This week I am educating everyone on how Disney can be rock! And everyone knows that the MOST rocking song on Disney Channel is Best Of Both Worlds!" She smiled and put on a cheap, plastic, blonde wig and wide sunglasses.<p>

Aisling snorted. "Please. Vocal Adrenaline would never do this."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Tyler said. The Glee club laughed.

Maureen smiled. "Thank you. Here we go!"

"_Oh yeah!_  
><em>Come on!"<em>

Toronto raised an eyebrow.

_"You get the limo out front, ooh ooh _  
><em>Hottest styles, every shoe, every color<em>!"

She grabbed Connor's electric guitar and began to pretend to rock out. It was so, so lame.

_"Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun _  
><em>It's really you but no one ever discovers <em>  
><em>In some ways you're just like all your friends <em>  
><em>But on stage you're a star!"<em>

Maureen began to dance just like Hannah Montana, with the motions and everything!

_"You get the best of both worlds _  
><em>Chill it out, take it slow <em>  
><em>Then you rock out the show <em>  
><em>You get the best of both worlds <em>  
><em>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds <em>  
><em>The best of both worlds!"<em>

Hannah laughed hysterically at the fact that Maureen could pull off being Hannah Montana. However, being rock? No, not so much.

_"You go to movie premieres!"_

Hannah yelled, _"Is that Orlando Bloom?"_

Maureen grinned before singing,

_"Hear your songs on the radio _  
><em>Livin' two lives is a little weird, yeah <em>  
><em>But school's cool cause nobody knows <em>  
><em>Yeah you get to be a small town girl <em>  
><em>But big time when you play your guitar!"<em>

Maureen did the cheesy air guitar move and everyone laughed.

_"You get the best of both worlds _  
><em>Chillin' out take it slow <em>  
><em>Then you rock out the show <em>  
><em>You get the best of both worlds <em>  
><em>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both <em>  
><em>You know the best of both worlds!"<em>

Maureen ripped of her wig and sunglasses and sang,

_"Pictures and autographs _  
><em>You get your face in all the magazines!<em>  
><em>The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be!<em>  
><em>Yeah the best of both <em>  
><em>You get the best of both <em>  
><em>Come on best of both <em>  
><em>Who would of thought that a girl like me <em>  
><em>Would double as a superstar?"<em>

Maureen laughed as Tori raised his hand.

_"You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_  
><em>You get the best of both worlds<br>Without the shades and the hair  
>You can go anywhere<br>You get the best of both girls  
>Mix it all together<br>Oh yeah  
>It's so much better cause you know you've got the best of both worlds!"<em>

She finished and everyone burst out laughing. Maureen just went along with it and sat down. Aisling turned her nose up, before walking to the front of the room in her trendy clothes.

"This week was Disney week. So, I figured that I woud sing a REAL tribute to it," she said with a glance at Maureen, "by singing a classic soprano song. Reflection, from Mulan."

_"Look at me,_  
><em>I will never pass <em>  
><em>For a perfect bride <em>  
><em>Or a perfect daughter <em>  
><em>Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?"<em>

It was amazing, and it had lots of emotion. Aisling truly was an amazing singer. But, she lacked something that other members of New Directions had: loving the words, the meaning, singing it for a reason.

_"Now I see  
>That if I were truly to be myself,<em>  
><em>I would break my family's heart..."<em>

She began to belt,

_"Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
>Somehow I cannot hide<br>Who I am  
>Though I've tried<br>When will my  
>Reflection show who I am inside?"<em>

Aisling looked down and and sang,

_"When will my reflection show _  
><em>Who I am inside?"<em>

Everyone clapped and Mr. Schue wiped the shock from his face. "Wow, Aisling, that was beautiful. You might get a solo for Regionals!"

Maureen and Hannah glared at the feathery, glittery blonde. She grinned, her button nose crinkling. "Why, thank you, Mr. Schuester."

* * *

><p>Sam fingered the piano keys before playing a simple little tune. He smirked and sat down on the bench. He glanced around the empty auditorium before singing,<p>

_"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see..."_

A voice joined in with, instead of higher harmony, lower harmony, Sam and the voice sang in perfect harmony, _"You were always there beside me..."_

"_Thought I was alone _  
><em>With no one to hold <em>  
><em>But you were always right beside me..."<em>

Evan stepped out of the shadows of the curtains and sang,

_"This feeling's like no other..."_

They joined together and sang slowly,

_"I want you to know  
>I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you  
>So lonely before<br>I've finally found  
>What I've been looking for..."<em>

Evan sang slowly and in a low register,

_"So good to be seen _  
><em>So good to be heard..."<em>

The joined together and sang in beautiful harmony,

_"Don't have to say a word!"_

Sam sang by himself,

_"For so long I was lost _  
><em>So good to be found..."<em>

Together they sang in perfect harmony,

_"I'm loving having you around..."_

Evan inched his way to the piano as Sam sang,

_"This feeling's like no other..."_

They joined,

_"I want you to know..."_

The rest they sang in perfect harmony,

_"I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
>The way you do<br>I've never had someone as good for me as you  
>No one like you<br>So lonely before, I finally found  
>What I've been looking for!"<em>

They sang softly,

_"Doo doo doo-doo  
>Doo doo doo-doo<br>Do do  
>Woa-ah-ah-oh..."<em>

They finished, both sitting on the piano bench. They looked towards each other, grinning and panting slightly from all the singing. Evan grinned and said, "Surprise."

Sam rolled his eyes and got up. "Yeah, nice to see you."

"So, I was thinking that you and I could skip class and go see Sweeney Todd, the local theatre is putting it on. Then we could go get lunch or something," Evan said shyly.

"As a date?"

"Um..."

Sam's gaze softened. "It's okay, I get it." He glanced down. "Let's go."

Evan watched him walk away sadly, embarassed at his cowardice.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about the basketball thing," Hannah said as Connor sat down beside her at the trash-covered lunch table. "I'm also sorry about the lunch table. All of the good ones were taken by the cheerleaders and sports players."<p>

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for letting me sit with you. I appreciate it. Seems like once you lose the uniform, everyone hates you," Connor commented dejectedly. Hannah frowned.

"That uniform never defined you. Why should it now?" Hannah said.

"When did you get so smart?" Connor asked.

"I've always been like this. No one stuck around long enough to listen," Hannah smiled.

"I bet they wished they had," he said. Hannah shook her head.

"After fourteen years of being tormented I kind of just gave it up."

"Well, what do I do, oh philosophical one?" Connor joked, then became serious. "I mean, when I was on the team, I was a hero. I scored practically every point."

"You'll be a different kind of hero," Hannah said. "You have to pick what kind you want to be. The hero who scores basketball points or the hero who does the right thing when needed to?"

Connor sighed and poked his potatoes on his lunch tray with his plastic fork. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right," Hannah said. "Well, freshman lunch is over, so I have to be on my way. Bye, Connor," Hannah said softly before walking away.

Connor put his head in his hands and looked up, before singing softly,

_"I have often dreamed _  
><em>Of a far-off place <em>  
><em>Where a hero's welcome <em>  
><em>Will be waiting for me..."<em>

He stood, throwing away the food he didn't eat, and left the lunchroom.

_"Where the crowds will cheer _  
><em>When they see my face <em>  
><em>And a voice keeps saying <em>  
><em>This is where I'm meant to be!"<em>

He walked into the empty Glee room and sang loudly,

_"I will find my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll be there someday  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>I would go most anywhere  
>To feel like I belong!"<em>

He sat on the piano and sang to to empty chairs,

_"I am on my way  
>I can go the distance!<em>  
><em>I don't care how far<br>Somehow I'll be strong!_  
><em>I know every mile<br>Will be worth my while  
>I would go most anywhere<br>To find where I belong!"_

Connor closed his eyes, but they were opened by the sound of clapping. Sam walked in and grinned. "Amazing. If you sang like that in Glee, you'd get all the solos. Wait, you already do," he joked.

"Very funny," Connor glared. "I don't need this, Sam."

"Yes, you do. You have no motivation whatsoever. I mean, why do you sing?" Sam shrugged. "I sing because it blocks out everything else. I sing because it's my escape. Why do you?"

Connor frowned. "I'm good."

"And?"

"I...love it."

"Look like we have a winner." Sam winked then exited the Glee room as quietly as he entered. Connor let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

><p>Maureen shh-ed Toronto before climbing the ropes backstage of the auditorium.<p>

"What are you doing?" Toronto whisper-yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Yes," Maureen said seriously. "Come on, it's just leading to a platform that will lower down. Please?" Maureen widened her eyes, and Toronto climbed up behind her on the rope. The two sat on the platform, laughing.

"This is where I come to think and write," Maureen stated, before her mouth fell open in surprise, "Oh my God! Tori, look, Hannah and Connor are coming in here!"

The two peered down from the platform, watching as Hannah laughed, "You seriously wanted me to show you the auditorium you've been in a million times?"

"Actually, I've been in here once. For the Whataya Want From Me performance. I wanted to figure out something," Connor told her as they walked around the lit stage. The black curtains rustled slightly and Hannah's head turned sharply.

"What?" Connor asked hurriedly.

"Nothing. Anyway, if you want to think through things, this is a good place to do it."

Maureen grinned evilly. "Toronto, join in, okay?"

_"Percussion..."_

He grinned back and said, "_Strings..."_

Maureen countered back with, _"Winds..."  
><em>  
><em>"Words..."<em>

Hannah looked up. "Do you hear that?"

Connor nodded, then heard a female voice sing:

_"There you see her _  
><em>Sitting there across the way <em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say <em>  
><em>But there's something about her..."<em>

Connor blushed. Dang, whoever the voice was, obviously knew Hannah's personality.

_"And you don't know why _  
><em>But you're dying to try <em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl..."<em>

Hannah looked behind some of the curtains, but could not find the source of the singing. A male voice sang,

_"Yes, you want him _  
><em>Look at him, you know you do <em>  
><em>It's possible he wants you, too <em>  
><em>There is one way to ask him <em>  
><em>It don't take a word <em>  
><em>Not a single word <em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the boy..."<em>

Hannah's eyes widened. The two oddly familiar voices joined together in harmony and sang,

_"Sing with me now  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh, my  
>Look at the boy too shy<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl..."_

Connor shook his head and tried to walk off the stage. The girl sang,

_"Now's your moment _  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon <em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon <em>  
><em>No time will be better <em>  
><em>She don't say a word <em>  
><em>And she won't say a word <em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl!"<em>

On the platform, Maureen and Toronto stiffled giggles at the befuddled looks on their faces.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl!"<em>

Hannah and Connor eventually gave up on looking and tried to figure out ways to leave. But, someone locked all of the doors!

_"You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl ?<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl!"_

The song finished, and Hannah saw Connor grin and pull a red lever. Suddenly, earth-shattering screams were heard as the metal platform lowered to the stage, revealing Maureen and Toronto.

Hannah glared. "Oh, that's who decided to serenade Connor and I," she said, then grinned. Realizing how hilarious the situation was, everyone cracked up.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this week I debated long and hard on what song to sing. I watched a movie with my little sister yesterday on Disney Channel, and the teen heartthrob sang a song that I knew I could pull off. It's called Hero, and it's by Sterling Knight. It's the acoustic verison."<p>

Connor strummed lightly on his guitar and sang,

_"Yeah, yeah _  
><em>I'm no superman <em>  
><em>I can't take your hand <em>  
><em>And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah..."<em>

Aisling grinned and stared at Connor knowingly.

_"I can't read your mind _  
><em>Like a billboard sign <em>  
><em>And tell you everything you wanna hear <em>  
><em>But I'll be your hero..."<em>

Connor smiled and sang,

_"Cause I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me, like gravity<br>I'll be unstoppable  
>I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero, oh  
>I'll be your hero, yeah<br>I'll be your hero..."_

Hannah grinned and shook her head.

_"So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>That when its meant to be  
>I'll become a hero<br>So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
>Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah!"<em>

He sang powerfully,

_"Cause I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me, like gravity<br>I'll be unstoppable  
>I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero, yeah  
>Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah<br>I'll be your hero  
>Hero!"<em>

He smiled and put down his guitar. Daniella grabbed Xriss's hand and pulled him to the front. Both were laughing.

"Okay, because we are offically a couple-" everyone burst into cheers and applause, "-we decided to sing a sickeningly romantice song to annoy everyone." Everyone laughed.

Xriss started up, singing in a lower voice,

_"So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!_  
><em>She'd turn away from me..."<em>

Daniella grinned and sang back,

_"He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is  
>The king I see inside?"<em>

The two joined together:

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are..."<em>

Everyone laughed and clapped. Mr. Schue nodded. "It's been a good week. If we could make our way to the auditorium to sing out final number, that would be-"

"Wait!" Hannah raised her hand. "I want to sing something. It's an 'atrocious Disney Channel song' but I think I can pull it off. It's called New York's Best Kept Secret, and it's from the overly-pink movie Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. The movie was okay, but this song spoke to me."

She cleared her throat and sang,

_"I've got something inside of me  
>Something that needs to be heard<br>Deep down the voice is guiding me  
>In an the motion that's stirred..."<em>

Hannah closed her eyes and continued singing,

_"Why have I let others lead the way?_  
><em>When all along I know what it is I want to say..."<em>

Hannah looked towards Mr. Schue and sang,

_"Whatever it is, I'll do it  
>I'm the answer to your prayers<br>What ever you want, stop looking  
>Nobody else compares<br>What you've ever see before  
>I'll give you so much more<br>You'll be totally impressed  
>I'm New York's best<br>Kept secret..."_

Hannah grinned and continued to sing,

_"I thought I had a perfect plan  
>But I would wind up on top<br>One day I'm thinking: Yes, I can!  
>Next thing you know I'm a flop..."<em>

Hannah frowned and sang,

_"Why did I have to play this silly game _  
><em>I've got to shake up who he is <em>  
><em>And stage my plan..."<em>

Hannah sang again, with power,

_"Whatever it is, I'll do it  
>I'm the answer to your prayers<br>What ever you want, stop looking  
>Nobody else compares<br>What you've ever see before  
>I'll give you so much more<br>You'll be totally impressed  
>I'm New York's best<br>Kept secret!"_

She sang, with more power than they'd ever heard before,

_"What if I missed my window?  
>What if I blew my shot?<br>But what the only chance I was going to get I already got?_  
><em>I'm all ready to turn the page<br>Until I'm on stage in a show!  
>So nobody moves, I've got something to prove<br>Do not you know?"_

She sang once again,

_"Whatever it is, I'll do it  
>I'm the answer to your prayers<br>Whatever you want, stop looking  
>Nobody else compares<br>What you've ever see before  
>I'll give you so much more<br>You'll be totally impressed  
>I'm New York's best<br>Kept secret!"_

She took deep breath as everyone applauded. Aisling glared. _I'm still stealing the spotlight_, she thought. _Even if I have to fight Maureen and Hannah with my bare hands._

* * *

><p>Everyone stood on stage in red and white, McKinley colors. Hannah, Daniella, Maureen, Connor, Xriss, and Tori stood out in front. Hannah was sporting a white sundress and a red cardigan. Maureen opted for white skinny jeans and a red leather jackets over a black tank. Daniella wore red skinny jeans with white Converse and a white t-shirt.<p>

Connor went simplistic with a red tight-fitted t-shirt. Xriss wore a white hoodie, and Toronto wore a white-button up with a red belt.

_"Whoo!"_ Daniella screamed.

_"C'mon_!" Toronto yelled.

_"Alright!"_ Hannah sang.

_"Little louder now!"_ Xriss yelled/sang.

_"Hey!"_ Maureen yelled.

Connor and Hannah walked up to each other, doing complicated dancing while Connor sang,

"_Lookin' forward from center stage _  
><em>To Graduation Day <em>  
><em>Time to get the future started!"<em>

Hannah grinned and sang back,

_"What we leave what we take with us _  
><em>No matter what <em>  
><em>It's something we're part of <em>  
><em>We learn to fly..."<em>

They joined together, pressing their foreheads together, which was hard because Connor was pretty tall and Hannah was...not.

_"Together side by side _  
><em>I just hope the rest of my life..."<em>

Hannah grinned and sang,

_"Will feel as good as my!"_

Everyone joined in together, singing the cheesy song.

_"High School Musical  
>Let's celebrate where we come from!<em>  
><em>The friends who've been there all along<br>Just like  
>Our High school<br>High  
>School<br>Musical!"_

Toronto and Maureen took center stage next. Toronto sang loudly and proudly,

_"Improvisation without a script _  
><em>No one's written it <em>  
><em>And now we have the chance to!"<em>

He grabbed Maureen's hand and twirled her as she sang,

_"But some day we'll be lookin' back _  
><em>Memories we'll have <em>  
><em>All the songs that we lived through <em>  
><em>The best of times..."<em>

The two joined together,

_"So why leave them behind?_  
><em>Why can't the rest of my life..."<em>

Maureen sang loudly,

_"Be like my!"_

Everyone joined in together once again and sang,

_"High School Musical  
>Who says we have to let it go?<em>  
><em>It's the best part we've ever known<br>Step into the future, but hold on to  
>High School Musical<br>Let's celebrate where we come from  
>The friends who've been there all along<br>Just like  
>Our High School<br>High  
>School<br>Musical!"_

Daniella and Xriss danced expertly while singing in perfect harmony:

_"Now we finally realize  
>Who we are it just took some time<br>We had to live and to learn to see the truth  
>That nothing's ever impossible<br>Into the future we all free-fall!"_

Everyone joined in together to sing:

_"But forever we'll always have high school!_

Connor sang, "_Time to party now celebrate!"_

Maureen grinned and belted, "_'Cause the world's one big stage!"_

Toronto smiled, "_And any part you want can be yours!"_

Daniella looked to Xriss and sang, "_Everybody sing yeah!"_

Xriss smiled back and sang,_ "Yeah the show is never gonna close!"_

Hannah sang, finally, "_It's what got us here we know!"_

The Glee club sang in unison,

_"High School lives on for evermore..._  
><em>High School Musical<br>Who says we have to let it go?_  
><em>It's the best part we've ever known<br>Step into the future, but hold on to  
>High School Musical<br>Let's celebrate where we come from  
>The friends who've been there all along<br>Oh yeah..."_

Hannah belted, _"I wish my life could feel like a..."_

Everyone sang,

_"High School Musical  
>Who says we have to let it go?<em>  
><em>It's the best part we've ever known<br>Step into the future, but hold on to  
>High School Musical<br>Let's celebrate where we come from  
>The friends who've been there all along<br>That's right..."_

_"That's right!"_ Hannah sang cheerily.

_"High School Musical!"_ They screamed, then jumped up into the air a la High School Musical. The only thing heard was Mr. Schue laughing hysterically and clapping, along with Rachel, standing silently in the back, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was lengthy. Wow. It was fun, though!**

**Songs used:**  
><strong>-Best Of Both Worlds, Hannah MontanaMiley Cyrus  
>-Reflection, Mulan<br>-What I've Been Looking For, High School Musical  
>-I Can Go The Distance, Hercules<br>-Kiss The Girl, the Little Mermaid  
>-Hero, Sterling Knight in Starstruck<br>-Can You Feel The Love, The Lion King  
>-New York's Best Kept Secret, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure<br>-High School Musical, High School Musical 3  
><em>Hannah: Gabriella<em>  
><em> Connor: Troy<em>  
><em> Xriss: Chad<em>  
><em> Daniella: Taylor<em>  
><em> Maureen: Sharpay<em>  
><em> Toronto: Ryan<em>**

**Next assignment: Feelings! Each character has to sing about excactly what they are feeling. Duets included, as always!**

**Review? Pretty pretty please?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Congrats to PlotterFTW for giving the 100th review! :D This is A LONG CHAPTER...and guess what? Next chapter is REGIONALS! OMGEEZ!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Daniella Gets Deep, And Finally Some Plot!<strong>_

Daniella looked at Xriss from across the table. Breadstix wasn't very crowded on a Monday night, and Daniella grabbed his hand.

"Are we...serious?"

Xriss nodded. "Yeah, if you want to be."

Daniella bit her lip and nodded. "Well, I'm thinking it might be about time for us to meet each other's parents. How about at Thanksgiving?"

Xriss paled. "That's not a good idea."

"What?" Daniella asked.

"Nothing," Xriss mumbled.

"You're lying."

"So?"

"You've never lied to me."

Xriss sighed and slumped on the table. "Fine. But it's a pretty serious conversation that I don't want to get into right now."

Daniella raised her eyebrows. (A/N: Sensitive topic ahead.)

"When I was little, my parents didn't get along. At all. My dad, he, uh, he hit her." He gasped for air. "I saw them kill each other. In front of me," he choked out. "Something like that doesn't happen to a person and make them fond of parents."

Daniella's eyes teared up. "I'm, so, so...sorry, I, I had no idea..."

Xriss held up a hand. "I get it, don't apologize."

"Will you sing with me in Glee?"

Xriss nodded. "Of course, I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to, plus I want to."

Daniella smiled. "Boyfriend?" She looked down. "I like it."

* * *

><p>Xriss and Daniella sat on stools, facing the glee club. They took a deep breath before saying, "It's called Personal, and it's by Stars. It's hard to understand, so you really have to listen and open your mind." Xriss started up:<p>

_"Wanted:_  
><em>Single F<br>Under 33  
>Must enjoy the sun, must enjoy the sea<br>Sought by single M: Mrs. Destiny  
>Send photo to address<br>Is it you and me?"_

Daniella sang softly,

_"Reply to single M:_  
><em>My name is Caroline<br>Cell phone number here  
>Call if you have the time<br>28 and bored  
>Grieving over loss, sorry to be heavy<br>But heavy is the cost  
>Heavy is the cost..."<em>

Xriss sighed and sang in an almost monotone voice,

_"Reply to Caroline:_  
><em>Thanks so much for response, these things can be scary<br>Not always what you want  
>How about a drink? The St. John's club at noon?<em>  
><em>I'll phone you first I guess<br>I hope I see you soon!"_

Daniella sang almost brokenheartedly,

_"I never got your name, I assume you're 33  
>Your voice it sounded kind<br>I hope that you like me  
>When you see my face, I hope that you don't laugh<br>I'm not a film-star beauty  
>I sent a photograph<br>I hope that you don't laugh..."_

Xriss looked to his right as Daniella waited, before singing,

_"Note to single M:_  
><em>Why did you not show up?<em>  
><em>I waited for an hour and finally gave up<br>I thought once that I saw you, I thought that you saw me  
>I guess we'll never meet now<br>It wasn't meant to be  
>I was sure that you saw me, but it wasn't meant to be..."<em>

Xriss sang the last verse, seeing tears rolling down the girls's faces.

_"Wanted:_  
><em>Single F<br>Under 33  
>Must enjoy the sun, must enjoy the sea<br>Sought by single M: Nothing too heavy  
>Send photo to address<br>Is it you?_  
><em>Or me?"<em>

Everyone clapped and the two left their places on the stools to let Mr. Schue say, "Well, this week, I guess we'll be dealing with feelings, and different ways you can express feelings through song."

The grin on Aisling's face was seen a mile away.

* * *

><p>Sam silently snuck into Evan's dorm and said, "Boo!"<p>

The boy jumped about two feet in the air and Sam burst out laughing at the look on his face. Evan grinned and replied, "Oh, hey, Sam. Why are you here? Not saying I don't want you here, but-"

Sam grinned and said, "Well, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Shoot."

"Love."

His black eyebrows shot up and he stuttered, "W-why?"

"Well, we're conveying emotions in Glee, and I wanted to sing a love song."

"Ah. Well, I think love is kind of pointless. Normally, you get your heart broken anyway, so why even bother?" Evan stated bitterly.

Sam gaped. "Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

"Please, don't start that again..." Evan muttered.

_"All you need is love!"_ Sam sang.

"A boy has got to sing!" Evan argued.

_"All you need is love!"_ Sam sang, placing his hands on Evan's shoulders.

"He'll end up on the street!" Evan sighed.

_"All you need is love!"_ Sam trilled.

"Love is just a game," Evan glared.

_"I was made for loving you baby,_  
><em>You were made for loving me!"<em>

Sam sang diectly to Evan, who picked up on the fact that it was Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge.

_"The only way of loving me baby,_  
><em>Is to pay a lovely fee!"<em>

Evan grinned as Sam pouted and sang,

_"Just one night,_  
><em>Give me just one night..."<em>

Sam got on one knee and pretended to beg. Evan rolled his eyes playfully before singing back,

_"There's no way,_  
><em>Cause you can't pay!"<em>

Sam shrugged,

_"In the name of love!_  
><em>One night in the name of love!"<em>

Evan frowned and walked away slowly,

_"You crazy fool,_  
><em>I won't give in to you!"<em>

Sam pretended to cry while singing,

_"Don't, leave me this way._  
><em>I can't survive, without your sweet love,<em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't leave me this way..."<em>

Evan slowed down and sang prettily, _"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..."_

Sam shook his head and sang, _"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no..."_

_"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs..."_ Evan mused.

_"Well what's wrong with that?_  
><em>I'd like to know.<em>  
><em>Cause here I go... again...<em>  
><em>Love lifts us up where we belong!<em>  
><em>Where eagles fly,<em>  
><em>On a mountain high!"<em>

Sam sang powerfully.

_"Love makes us act like we are fools._  
><em>Throw our lives away,<em>  
><em>For one happy day!"<em>

Evan sang, looking at Sam, who pleaded,

_"We could be heroes..._  
><em>Just for one day!"<em>

Evan rolled his eyes before saying/singing: "_You, you will be mean!"_

Sam shook his head. "No, I won't."

Evan sighed and arugued, "And I, I'll drink all the time."

Sam sang romantically, "_We should be lovers..."_

"We can't do that!" Evan glared.

_"We should be lovers!_  
><em>And that's a fact!"<em>

_"Though nothing, would keep us together..."_ Evan argued.

_"We could steal time..."_ Sam countered.

They joined together and harmonized,

_"Just for one day _  
><em>We could be heroes <em>  
><em>Forever and ever <em>  
><em>We could be heroes <em>  
><em>Forever and ever <em>  
><em>We can be heroes..."<em>

Sam changed the song and sang powerfully,

_"Just because _  
><em>I will always love you..."<em>

_"I..."_ Evan sang, then they joined together:

_"Can't help loving..."_

Sam finished with, _"You..."_

Evan smiled and sang, "_How wonderful life is..."_

The two joined together and finished out harmonizing, _"Now you're in, the world!"_

Evan sat on his bed, smiling at Sam. "I still don't think love's that great. Or real, even. But, I am looking foward to Thanksgiving with you and my family," he consoled. "I have to go to Warblers practice. See you later?"

Sam nodded dejectedly. "Wait!" He called out.

Evan turned aorund and Sam pressed his lips to his. They kissed for a little while before Sam pulled away and said, "I love you."

Evan smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Maurie, are you sure this is a huge gig and it will help us with Regionals?" Mr. Schue asked as the group loaded the bus.<p>

Maureen found the Glee club a huge gig in Columbus, and everyone was pumped. They had a whole setlist planned for the event.

She smiled innocently, and it was unnerving. "Of course, Mr. Schuester. It will benefit everyone!"

The long ride was spent singing showtunes and Top 40 hits, with Maureen taking all of the Rhianna/Beyonce songs, Hannah doing Katy Perry justice, Connor and Tori trying to rap, Xriss and Daniella duetting to Paramore, and everyone else singing everything else.

They exited the bus laughing, but soon the smiles left their faces. Maureen smiled and said, "Surprise!"

A Gay Pride Parade. Sam was thrilled. Everyone else? Not so much.

Connor said flatly, "I'm not a homophobe, but...really?"

Maureen nodded. "Isn't it great? We even have our own float!"

Toronto grinned and shook his head. "My dads and little sister are here. Oh, Lord." Maureen grinned wider.

"Really? I had no idea!"

Alice laughed. "What does our float look like?"

They followed Maureen into the parking lot reserved for loading floats and she pointed to a glittery one. It was black, a simple stage on wheels you couldn't see, with giant silver, glittery music notes on the back. It was very, very large, and had plenty of room to dance and perfrom. NEW DIRECTIONS was in glittery letters on the stage, telling everyone who they were.

Maureen did an amazing job.

Everyone was in awe, but the awe stopped when a little girl in bright colors jumped onto Tori, tackling him to the ground.

"Onty! Onty! Toronto! I didn't know you were here!" The little brown haired girl with big blue eyes smiled at Tori. He grinned and picked her up. "Look what Daddy made me!"

Juliet Hummel-Anderson **(xD)** was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a rainbow pin, rainbow tights, white Mary-Janes, and rainbow ribbons holding up her pigtails. She smiled toothily.

"What do you think?"

Maureen grinned. "You look adorable!"

"I am, that's why!" she replied cheekily. "Daddy says I'm spoiled."

Hannah giggled. "He's probably right. Let's go ahead and load the float." After placing Juliet in the safe hands of her Dad, everyone loaded the float and practiced their new set list they came up with to accomodate.

Once getting into position, the floats began to move. It wasn't fast, but it was still enough to throw New Directions off. After performing 'I Gotta Feeling', 'The Only Exception', and 'Break Your Heart', they were out of ideas. Maureen was having the time of her life, and everyone reluctantly admitted that they were, too.

While whispering and deciding what song to do next, Tori grabbed Connor and whispered in his ear. They both grinned and Tori began to sing, looking at Maureen,

"_Hold on...the evenings not quite through  
>It seems you've lost this<br>May I return it now to you?_  
><em>Tonight you're music meant much more than you could know<br>So, I'd just like to say one thing to you before you go..."_

Connor raised an eyebrow before saying, "Tor, what are you doing?" Toronto shrugged before singing to Maureen,

_"I thought I'd spent my life alone  
>Because my feelings felt so wrong<br>But now I got the strength to be myself since  
>I heard you sing your song..."<em>

Maureen smiled.

_"I'm a sort of charming, somewhat handsome, not too princely guy  
>Who wants desperately to be with you if you'd only let me try!<em>  
><em>So,tell me sometime do you think we could fall in love? "<em>

Everyone added background vocals, and people on the side of the streets were loving it.

_"How about this Sunday?_  
><em>Or is tomorrow soon enough?<em>  
><em>How about tonight then?<em>  
><em>Although I tell ya I dont see<br>How I'm gunna last that long if we dont fall in love right now  
>I know your heart is in a million broken pieces on the floor<br>I'll be happy to collect them all, that's what friends are for  
>You've taken care of everyone, that's always how its been<br>But it's time for someone to take care of you, but you have to let them in  
>So tell me,sometime do you think we could fall in love?"<em>

Everyone started clapping to the beat and he continued to sing,

_"How about this Sunday?_  
><em>Or is tomorrow soon enough?<em>  
><em>How about tonight then?<em>  
><em>Although I tell ya I dont see<br>How I'm gunna last that long if we dont fall in love right now..."_

Connor began to sing the next part, casually glancing at Hannah,

_"There you were, always right in front of me, so close to my heart, I simply couldn't see  
>There I was making all sort of mistakes!"<em>

Toronto shrugged before saying to Connor, "Hey, that's ok, sometimes that's just what it takes!"

Connor was now staring at Hannah.

_"You've always played everyone's songs, and they're on key..."_

The two joined in together, singing not to each other, but to two girls in New Directions,

_"But maybe now we'll get to play one just for you and me  
>So tell me, sometime do you think we could fall in love?<br>How about this Sunday?_  
><em>Or is tomorrow soon enough?<em>  
><em>How about tonight then?<em>  
><em>Although I tell ya I dont see<br>How I'm gunna last that long cuz' I'm fallin in love right now..."_

Toronto sang, "I think I like other world better..."

Connor grinned and sang, "How is it that you're the only one who remembers?"

"Ssshhh, just enjoy the music!" Toronto smiled.

The Gay Pride Parade was a success.

* * *

><p>"So, would you maybe want to go to dinner with my family?" Toronto asked Hannah and Maureen on the phone that night.<p>

Hannah smiled. "Of course. That'd be awesome!"

"Totally awesome," Maureen added.

"Ugh, my dad always says that..." Tor groaned. "So what about tomorrow night?"

* * *

><p>Toronto straightend his tie and answered to door, smiling. "Oh, hey, Hannah! You look great. You, too, Maureen."<p>

The two girls were informed that the dinner would be somewhat formal, so Hannah dressed in a strapless, flowy light pink dress and patent leather flats. Maureen went for a tight-fitting, knee-length mermaid style dress in dark red, a Hummel original. They looked fabulous.

"Thanks!" Maurie grinned. "It only took like an hour to get ready. I love your house!" She looked around the expensively furnished house that looked like something out of a magazine. Tor shrugged.

"It's alright," he said.

"You're too humble!" Hannah laughed. "So, uh, where are your dads?"

"Getting Jules ready. She hates pink, and my daddy insists she wear it. He needs to pick his battles!"

The stairs were in the living room, and Maureen looked up to see Juliet walking down the stairs, pouting, in a cute lavender dress and her hair curled. "Daddy is a meanie."

"I can tell," Hannah laughed.

Kurt and Blaine descended down the stairs, each looking fabulous. Hannah felt her heart stop when she stared into the eyes of Blaine Hummel-Anderson. She blinked rapidly and smiled, smoothing down her straightened hair. "Hi, I'm Toronto's friend Hannah." She stuck out her hand awkwardly and Blaine shook it, grinning.

"I'm Blaine, his dad. He talks a lot about you and Maureen."

Her face lit up. "Uh, uh, yeah. I really like you on 'Family Affairs'," Hannah blushed. Toronto glared unnoticablely. Maureen was still shell shocked at seeing Kurt, up close, live and in person.

"I like you dress," Kurt winked at Maureen. She shook her head.

"No! It won't do! I have to go change into something better!" She exclaimed, before rushing off into the bathroom (Tori showed her where it was earlier).

Everyone laughed and Juliet stood on the coffee table. "I'm hungry! When are we leaving?"

Blaine picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Our reservations are at seven. It's six now."

Maureen exited the bathroom looking amazing. She was in suede thigh-high stiletto boots, a smoking jacket, an early McQueen bumster miniskirt with a long shirt tucked into it, suspenders, and a patterned bowtie. Her hair went from an elegant updo to wild curls toppling onto her shoulders.

Toronto gaped. Kurt grinned. "Tor, I like this girl! Come on, we'll be late for dinner!"

The night proved to be successful. Although, to Maureen's dismay, Toronto wouldn't stop talking to Hannah. He wouldn't say a single word to her.

* * *

><p>Hannah watched forlornly as Connor and Maurie hugged down the hallway and joined Tori. Maureen shot a look at them while in Connor's hug, and under her breath, Maureen sang,<p>

_"Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed..."_

Katy Perry really does understand sometimes, Maureen thought as she sang her way to the Glee room. Remembering her thoughts yesterday, she sang,

_"You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>I guess second best  
>Is all I will know!"<em>

Thinking of how she was best friends with Connor, she sang, walking into the Glee room full of the Glee clubbers,

_"Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes..."<em>

Hannah looked at Maureen and stood, singing,

_"You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy  
>With a surprise center<br>How do I get better  
>Once I've had the best<br>You said there's  
>Tons of fish in the water<br>So the waters I will test!"_

Maureen nodded as Hannah sang, _"He kissed my lips __I taste your mouth..."_

Maureen then sang, _"He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself!"_

Somehow, Hannah knew the high harmony part to the song, so the two girls joined together in harmony, singing for the Glee club,

_"Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into..."<em>

Maureen flet herself shut her eyes as she sang,

_"You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself let you go?"_

Hannah nodded and sang,

_"Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know!"_

The two girls joined in together and sang in beautiful harmony,

_"Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night!"<em>

Maureen belted, "_Oh!"_ as Hannah continued to sing,

"_I wish that I _  
><em>Was looking into your eyes <em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes <em>  
><em>Looking into your eyes!"<em>

She belted out another "_Oh!"_

_"Won't you walk through _  
><em>And bust in the door <em>  
><em>And take me away <em>  
><em>Oh no more mistakes <em>  
><em>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... "<em>

The two girls finished and everyone clapped, unsure of what to think. S.J. and Tyler meandered to the front of the room, and Rachel wiped tears from her eyes.

"You guys are so talented!" Maureen and Hannah hugged tightly before sitting down. Rachel faced S.J. and Tyler. "Go ahead, sing a song."

They grinned and Tyler strummed a song. S.J. said, "This is called 'My Favorite Chords' and it's by the Weakerthans. We're singing it to convey hoplessness, anger, and change."

"_They're tearing up streets again _  
><em>They're building a new hotel <em>  
><em>The Mayor's out killing kids to keep taxes down <em>  
><em>And me and my anger sit folding a paper bird,<em>  
><em>Letting the curtains turn to beating wings..."<em>

Tyler sang with conviction. S.J. took the next part.

_"Wish I had a socket-set to dismantle this morning  
>And just one pair of clean socks<br>And a photo of you  
>When you get off work tonight meet me at the construction site and we'll write some notes to tape to the heavy machines..."<em>

Tyler and S.J. joined back together, harmonizing,

_"Like 'We hope they treat you well. Hope you don't work too hard  
>We hope you get to be happy sometimes...'"<em>

Tyler sang the next part,

"_Bring your swiss-army knife, and a bottle of something  
>And I'll bring some spraypaint and a new deck of cards<br>Hey, I found the safest place to keep all our tenderness  
>Keep all our bad ideas, keep all our hope..."<em>

S.J. sang next.

"_It's here in the smallest bones, the feet and the inner-ear  
>It's such an enormous thing to walk and to listen<br>I'd like to fall asleep to the beat of you breathing  
>In a room near a truckstop on a highway somewhere..."<em>

The two joined together and harmonized,

_"You are a radio, you are an open door  
>I am a faulty string of blue christmas lights<br>You swim through frequencies  
>You let that stranger in, as I'm blinking off and on and off again<br>We've got a lot of time  
>Or maybe we don't, but I'd like to think so, so let me pretend<br>These are my favourite chords  
>I know you like them too<br>When I get a new guitar, you can have this one and sing me a lullaby  
>Sing me the alphabet<br>Sing me a story I haven't heard yet..."_

They finished and everyone clapped. Mr. Schue nodded. "This wraps up feelings week! Now, we need to get started on composing songs for Regionals..."

* * *

><p>Connor sat at the piano bench in the auditorium, and slightly began to play a tune. He grinned and caught on. Should he? No...but...the song. It's amazing. He knew he could sing it. He'd done it before...<p>

He gave in and sang strongly,

_"Never knew I could feel like this _  
><em>Like I've never seen the sky before..."<em>

His voice was strong. Very, very strong.

"_I want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more than this<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_  
><em>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time!"<em>

He closed his eyes and sang powerfully,

_"Come what may _  
><em>Come what may <em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day!"<em>

A familiar soft voice joined in and sang in harmony with Connor,

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace..."<em>

Hannah.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste!_  
><em>It all revolves around you<br>And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather<br>And stars may collide..."_

She was walking up the center aisle of the auditorium. Connor finished by himself,

_"But I love you until the end of time!"_

_"Come what may _  
><em>Come what may <em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day!"<em>

The two joined on stage, singing in harmony,

_"Oh, come what may, come what may  
>I will love you, I will love you<br>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...'_

They sang again,

_"Come what may _  
><em>Come what may <em>  
><em>I will love you until my dying day!"<em>

Hannah smiled, "Moulin Rouge. I'm impressed."

Connor shrugged, looking down at Hannah. "I wanted to sing something more emotional."

Hannah nodded. "You accomplished that. I heard you from the library and wanted to join. See you in Glee?" Connor nodded and she walked away quietly.

"I love you," he whispered to himself. "Till my dying day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REGIONALS is NEXT CHAPTER! Prepare yourselves. I have a killer ballad and PlotterFTW wrote me a freaking awesome anthem for Regionals! It's gonna be epic!**

**Send in songs you want to see certain characters sing!**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: I only got a few reviews last chapter! LimeCrayons and littlelostsheep, I thank you. Where did my regular reviewers go? Anyway, this is a pretty epic chapter. I hope my readers who didn't review *glare* enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Sam's Falling, Hannah's Only Hope, Daniella Wants You To Sing Along, And The Killer Original Song! :D<strong>_

Mr. Schue passed out the small, old, frayed yellow books and clapped his hands. Aisling smiled and walked to the front.

"I see that we are composing songs for Regionals and I fully support that. Now, lately, I have written some songs that I think would be awesome. They highlight my voice, and as the former vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline, I say that we use them."

Rachel nodded. "She's right, guys. If we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to kick it up a notch."

Maureen grinned. "There are ways to do that without using Aisling's suggestions."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and adjusted the feather plume resting in her complicated hairstyle. "If you will excuse me..."

Aisling cocked her hip to the side before letting out a breathy, "_Ha..."_

_"Well, look at me _  
><em>What do you see?"<em>

She shrugged, and the hip-hop beat continued.

_"You see someone you'd hate to compete  
>With...ha!"<em>

She laughed. The song had a catchy tune and a funky beat, but the lyrics were lacking.

_"Cause you'd know I would win..."_

She stopped and sang in an automated voice: _"I can read you like the back of my hand!"_

"_Won't you quit, quit, quit  
>Looking at me, me, me<br>This is it, it, it  
>I know you see, see, see<br>That I don't want to talk to you  
>So won't you just quit?"<em>

She stopped, and everyone looked at her confusedly. "Nice try, but that's not what we are looking for. Keep browsing through your ryhming dictionaries, we'll figure this out!"

* * *

><p>Hannah giggled across the lunch table as Connor made another Star Wars reference with Sam, who was eating his fries innocently. Next to her Maureen was writing hurriedly in a notebook, but she paused to look up and laugh.<p>

Friends. She had friends, didn't she? The kind that you had sleepovers with and went to the movies with. At this thought she opened her binder and wrote on the first page:

_FRIENDS._

Suddenly an icy, cold mixture was thrown onto her back, wetting her song folder. She gasped at the sensation, and a voice said,

"Hello, Hannah," Savannah grinned. "I must say, I don't think orange, or anything even, is your color."

"Apologize," Connor said, gritting his teeth. Savannah giggled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Come on, Connor, don't be like that!" A jock said, laughing with another football player. "Just go with Savannah and leave these losers alone."

"They are my friends, and God, Savannah, get off of me!" He pushed her away. The jock snarled.

"You asked for it, punk!" He slammed his fist into Connor's nose. Connor blew up and starting throwing right hooks and left hooks, trying to beat the shit out this guy.

"Stop! Oh, my God, just stop!" Hannah yelled. "Are you ten-year-olds? And Connor, get over your hero complex!" Hannah snarled, grabbing years of ruined songs. "Maybe, just maybe, I want to fend for myself one time!" She burst into tears and ran out of the lunchroom.

Connor, bleeding, looked towards Maureen, who just looked at him sadly before running off to find Hannah. He touched his nose to find that it was bleeding, and glared at the jock before running out of the lunchroom.

Maureen found Hannah in the auditorium. "Hey, you okay?"

Hannah was sobbing into the piano, her dress ruined and her cute white flats stained orange. "No. Look at my songs," she sniffled, "and my dress, and my shoes, and my dignity!" She continued to cry. Maureen placed a comforting arm around her and nodded.

"I know, I know. But, here's the bright side!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Would a shy girl have yelled at the guy she liked like you did?"

"I don't like Connor," Hannah said in all seriousness.

Maureen stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "Oh, you weren't kidding..."

Hannah glared. "You make a good point, but how in the ever-loving world am I supposed to rewrite about fifty songs? Ones that expressed my feelings excactly?"

"Write new ones, for new feelings."

Hannah sighed. "I appreciate this, but I really need to be alone." Maureen nodded sadly before leaving. The blonde yanked a peice of paper out of her notebook and chewed on her pen. Quickly, she wrote:

**(A/N: This is a song by Mandy Moore, written by Switchfoot. I won't tell you the title to ruin the ending. For the sake of this story, let's pretend Hannah wrote it. I changed it up, to seem like she had more than one draft. This is a Christian song, but I reworded it so it wasn't so I wouldn't offend anyone.)**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul _  
><em>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<em>

Hannah smiled, and continued to write down the lyrics,

_I'm awake, and it's so cold _  
><em>But you sing to me over and over and over again<em>

Perfect.

* * *

><p>Xriss stood beside Daniella with his guitar, and she smiled softly. "I wrote this song with Xriss last night, and it's pretty awesome. I call it Sing Along." Xriss started the strum a punk-rock tune, and Daniella sang alternatively,<p>

_"Who can say we're right when we're so wrong?_  
><em>Who knew it'd be you all along?<em>  
><em>And who would have thought it wouldn't be long<br>Until you loved me..."_

People began to clap to the beat, and Daniella got into the performance,

_"So sing along  
>To the simple song<br>That's saying, 'we're on top!'_  
><em>And 'we win this time!'"<em>

He finished and Daniella went, "Whoo!" Everyone giggled and clapped. It was pretty good. "Thanks, Daniella, but once again, it's not Regionals material. Who else has a song?"

Sam sauntered upand said slyly, "This is for my new boyfriend, Evan," the girls squealed, "and it's called Fall For You." A sweet, romantic tune began to play on the piano, thanks to Brad the Piano Guy. (Yeah, he's still there!)

_"You know I'm a wreck _  
><em>And I can't breathe..."<em>

He nodded, and winked,

_"I'm waiting patiently for those words you speak _  
><em>They're only three, doesn't seem hard to me!"<em>

The tune turned jazzy.

_"So I love, love, love you _  
><em>I love, la-love, la-love, you!"<em>

He laughed, and everyone clapped. Mr. Schue shook his head. "It's great, but we can't use it. Let's write about something that everyone can relate to. Hannah?"

She stood and lowered her hand. "Hopelessness. And bullying." She sat down and everyone nodded.

"One about each!" S.J. suggested. Tyler nodded.

"That's totally badass."

"I have our emotional ballad written," Hannah said softly.

"Well, who do you want to sing it?" Mr. Schue asked. "It's only fair, since you wrote a whole song for Regionals."

Aisling smiled at Hannah, "I'll buy you some new clothes." Her gaze hardened.

"Maureen," Hannah decided. The girl in question smiled brightly, and thanked Hannah silently. Mr. Schue nodded. "Good choice." Rachel smiled maniacally.

"Yes, very good choice, Hannah. Now, Maureen, if you and I would meet sometime to rehearse, that would be awesome!" Maureen nodded. "Now, let's get songwriting."

* * *

><p>Sam turned to Hannah. "We're friends, right?"<p>

Hannah nodded.

"We don't know anything about each other..." he said awkwardly. Hannah giggled and dragged him to the auditorium.

"Let's sing about it! I know it's crazy, but it's fun to sing about whatever is on your mind."

"I know the perfect song! You Don't Know Me, by Ben Folds."

Music started out of nowhere. Sam sat on a chair, facing Hannah, and sang,

_"I wanna ask you -  
>Do you ever sit and wonder,<em>  
><em>It's so strange<br>That we could be together for  
>So long, and never know, never care<br>What goes on in the other one's head?"_

Hannah laughed at the bouncy tune, and Sam continued,

_"Things I've felt but I've never said  
>You said things that I never said<br>So I'll say something that I should have said long ago..."_

Hannah sang, "_You don't know me..."_

_"You don't know me at all..."_ Sam countered, laughing.

Hannah rolled her eyes and sang, "_You don't know me..."_

_"You don't know me at all!"_

Sam sang happily with Hannah singing harmony,

_"You could have just propped me up on the table like a mannequin _  
><em>Or a cardboard stand-up and paint me..."<em>

_"Paint me!"_ Hannah added as Sam continued,

_"Any face that you wanted me  
>To be seen<br>We're  
>Damned by the existential moment where<br>We saw the couple in the coma and  
>It was we, were the cliche<br>But we carried on anyway..."_

Hannah and Sam sang in harmony,

_"So, sure, I could just close my eyes _  
><em>Yeah, sure, trace and memorize, <em>  
><em>But can you go back once you know..."<em>

_"You don't know me..."_ Hannah sang.

_"You don't know me at all!"_ Sam sang back.

_"You don't know me!"_ Hannah laughed.

_"You don't know me at all!"_ They sang together.

_"You don't know me!"_

_"You don't know me at all!"_

"_You don't know me!"_

_"You don't know me!"_

"_If I'm the person that you think I am..."_ Sam sang.

_"Ah ah ahh!"_ Hannah ad-libbed.

_"Clueless chump you seem to think I am?"_

_"Ah ah ahhh_!"

"_So easily led astray,  
>An errant dog who occasionally escapes and needs a shorter leash, then<br>Why the fuck would you want me back?_  
><em>Maybe it's because..."<em>

"_You don't know me at all!"_ Hannah sang softly.

_"Ahhh ah _  
><em>Ahhh ah..."<em>

Sam sang back.

"_You don't know me,  
>You don't know me..."<em>

_"Ahhh ah  
>Ahhh ah..."<em>

_"So, what I'm trying to say is _  
><em>What..."<em>

"What?" Hannah asked.

"_I'm trying to tell you, it's not gonna come out like I wanna say it cause I know you'll only change it..."_ Sam sang.

"Say it..." Hannah prodded, then sang, "_You don't know me..."_

_"You don't know me at all!"_

_"You don't know me!"_

_"You don't know me at all!"_

They finished and laughed. Sam stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Sam."

"I'm Hannah."

Connor meandered into the theatre to see Hannah and Sam shaking hands and laughing hysterically. They pulled apart and noticed him.

"Oh, hey, Connor," Hannah glared. "What do you want?"

"To apologize, I guess. For offending you."

Her gaze softened. "It's okay."

Sam scratched the back of his head. "Well, I feel awkward, so I'll just, go..." He exited, stage left. The two teens laughed and faced each other.

"I wanted to sing to you. I know, you uh, know the song, so just join in...wait, nevermind, scratch tht song. you don't know the elf song from LOTR..." Connor mumbled. "But first I want to ask you: why do you feel the need to try and save yourself? I know you aren't helpless, I'm just trying to be gentlemanly."

Hannah sighed and slumped on the bench in the gazebo, the prop currently on the stage. "I don't know."

Connor frowned, then grinned and joined Hannah in the gazebo, before singing,

_"You wait little girl, on an empty stage _  
><em>For fate to turn the light on <em>  
><em>Your life, little girl is an empty page <em>  
><em>That men will want to write on..."<em>

Hannah smirked and sang in a clear voice, _"To write on!"_

Connor jumped onto the bench, and sang to Hannah,

_"You are fourteen going on fifteen _  
><em>Baby, it's time to think <em>  
><em>Better beware be canny and careful <em>  
><em>Baby, you're on the brink..."<em>

Hannah raised her eyebrows and Connor pulled up off the bench.

_"You are fourteen going on fifteen _  
><em>Fellows will fall in line <em>  
><em>Eager young lads and roues and cads <em>  
><em>Will offer you food and wine..."<em>

Connor winked and Hannah twirled around him.

_"Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men  
>Timid and shy and scared are you<br>Of things beyond your kin  
>You need someone older and wiser<br>Telling you what to do  
>I am fifteen going on sixteen<br>I'll take care of you!"_

He grabbed both of her hands and spun her around, and Hannah looked towards Connor and sang sarcastically, yet still prettily,

_"I am fourteen going on fifteen _  
><em>I know that I'm naive <em>  
><em>Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet <em>  
><em>And willingly I believe..."<em>

Connor snorted, and Hannah glared.

_"I am fourteen going on fifteen _  
><em>Innocent as a rose <em>  
><em>Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies <em>  
><em>What do I know of those?"<em>

Hannah shrugged, and Connor danced with her.

"_Totally unprepared am I _  
><em>To face a world of men <em>  
><em>Timid and shy and scared am I <em>  
><em>Of things beyond my kin <em>  
><em>I need someone older and wiser <em>  
><em>Telling me what to do..."<em>

She placed her arms around his neck, and he spun her around in the air.

"_You are fifteen going on sixteen _  
><em>I'll depend on you!"<em>

The two sat on the bench, Hannah's arm still around Connor's neck.

"Well, isn't this cute. It's like a little loser family!" Aisling called out from the second row. "Look, Hannah, maybe one day you'll hang out with a higher caliber of performer. Like, maybe, Vocal Adrenaline?"

Their mouths fell open as Vocal Adrenaline joined them onstage. "Oh, yes, and I told them your plan. To write original songs? They think it is pathetic. Prepae to be beaten by us. Toodles!"

Hannah glared. "I never trusted you."

Aisling grinned, her button nose scrunching. "I know. And I'm okay with that. But, you guys are so accepting! You immediately became my friend, no questions asked. I love that about you guys." She joined VA on stage, and they left. Connor grabbed Hannah's hand and they rushed to find the rest of the glee club members.

* * *

><p>"That bitch! We need one person to sing with us at Regionals!" Maureen said, cursing her name. "Who would do it?"<p>

Tyler raised his hands in an 'I-surrender' signal. "Don't look at me. My playboy days are over."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Improbable."

Connor grimaced. "I know someone who would. With some...convincing."

Toronto gasped. "No, man, don't do this."

"Savannah..." Connor said. "...would most likely do it if I agreed to be her longterm boyfriend."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Who else would do it?"

"No one..." Alice admitted dejectedly. "But what's more important? Regionals or Connor's not so secret crush?"

All eyes pointed to Hannah, who didn't notice because she was buried in a school yearbook. She looked up sadly. "Do it, Connor. Do it."

He gulped and dialed the number.

* * *

><p>Maureen smoothed down the maroon, sweetheart neckline A-line dress. Her black, lacy headband was Daniella's contribution to the costume. (Everyone's dress was maroon, but everyone had a different style. Hannah's was one-shoulder and flowy. Alice's was spaghetti strap and had a really full skirt. Daniella's was a v-neck with a tight-fitted bodice but extending skirt. Blake's was short and tight-fitted. Savannah's was strapless and mermaid.)<p>

The guy's had a maroon shirt with a black tie. Hannah walked up to the nervous girl and fixed the frizziness with some hairspray. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant updo, with wispy curls framing her face. "Excited?"

"Nervous!" Maureen admitted. Suddenly, the loudspeaker crackled on and ND got into positions.

"And now, we present the New Directions!"

She inhaled lots of air before walking out onto the stage, and holding the microphone. She looked to see Toronto standing in the wings, smiling, and she faced the audience. The slow, pretty music started up and she sang,

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul _  
><em>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again <em>  
><em>I'm awake in the infinite cold <em>  
><em>But you sing to me over and over and over again..."<em>

Her voice was clear and beautiful. The shock on the audience's faces were obvious. They all knew it: New Directions did original songs.

_"So I lay my head back down _  
><em>And I lift my hands <em>  
><em>And pray to be only yours <em>  
><em>I pray to be only yours <em>  
><em>I know now you're my only hope..."<em>

The piano strains were barely heard over the excitement in Maureen's head. Hannah's song, Only Hope **(A/N: You have it right! Maureen is singing 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore from A Walk To Remember)** was amazing.

_"Sing to me the song of the stars  
>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again<br>When it feels like my dreams are so far  
>Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again..."<em>

New Directions walked slowly behind her as she belted out the chourus,

_"So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope!"_

She sang out the rest of the song at full volume, letting it all out.

_"I give you my destiny  
>I'm giving you all of me<br>I want your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back!"_

She finished out the song strong as the audience swayed,

_"So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope!"<em>

She smiled bashfully, and melted back in with New Directions. A poppy, in-your-face tune started up and Xriss sang,

_"Remember when life was cold?_  
><em>When the sun never shone where we're going..."<em>

His voice had matured so much since August. The tune was automaticall in everyone's heads. Daniella took the next part:

_"Remember the suffocation?_  
><em>Everyone took our fair share of oxygen..."<em>

Hannah stepped out, and sang her heart out,

_"But I have a voice, I have a name _  
><em>It's real to me; to you it's just a game!"<em>

Sam sang powerfully and with emotion,

_"To you it's a shove; to me it's a bruise,_  
><em>You forget it tomorrow; but this time I think I'll choose..."<em>

Toronto joined Sam and they harmonized, _"When it hurts..."_

Everyone joined together and sang,

_"We'll show you we're not invisible _  
><em>Hey, better hated than ignored!"<em>

Blake and Alice sang together,

_"We won't put up with this anymore!_  
><em>We choose love instead of what you give!"<em>

Connor sang, _"It's time to fly, time to live!"_

_"Push me, hit me, oppress me, hate me..."_ Sam sang, leading into Maureen singing,

_"Doesn't matter, I thrive on controversy!"_ She sang it like Idina Menzel herself, then sang,

_"Ice cold slaps will dry under the spotlight,_  
><em>My clothes are dripping but it's not 'cause I cried!"<em>

_"You'd better!"_ Tyler belted out.

_"Believe that we're better!"_ S.J. rocked.

They joined together and sang,

_"Because we'll take a risk and lay it on the line,_  
><em>Lay it all on the line!"<em>

Connor grabbed his electric guitar and began to jam out, while the rest of New Directions danced in partners. Hannah, however, was partners with Sam because Savannah was dancing around Connor. Whoever created the dance routine was amazing, because they were freaking awesome!

They formed a soul train, except it was more like a triangle so you could see everyone, and Maureen walked down the middle and sang, "_I'll walk in a mist of Miss Dior Cheri!"_

Hannah was next, and she sang sweetly, "_Get out of my way; it's my turn to speak!"_

_"You can break every heart, every tissue, every bone!"_ Sam sang, bouncing down the center.

Toronto twirled a few girls before walking down the center, _"But my drive to be better is what I'll always own!"_

_"What we have here you won't be able to conquer_!" Alice belted out.

_"You won't..."_ the girls sang softly.

"_You won't..."_ the boys sang louder.

"_You won't!"_ They belted at the top pf their voices. Awesome dancing ensued while they continued to sing.

Everyone joined together and sang,

_"We'll show you we're not invisible  
>Hey, better hated than ignored!"<em>

Blake and Alice sang together in perfect harmony,

"_We won't put up with this anymore!_  
><em>We choose love instead of what you give!"<em>

Connor sang, _"It's time to fly, time to live!"_ He then did this little dorky dance move and pointed to Sam, who sang,

"_Push me, hit me, oppress me, hate me..."_

_"Doesn't matter, I thrive on controversy!"_ Maureen belted before singing,

_"Ice cold slaps will dry under the spotlight,_  
><em>My clothes are dripping but it's not 'cause I cried!"<em>

"_You'd better!"_ Tyler belted out.

_"Believe that we're better_!" S.J. rocked.

They joined together and sang,

_"Because we'll take a risk and lay it on the line,_  
><em>Lay it all on the line!"<em>

They stopped dancing and posed, the audience going wild. Maureen was in the middle, with Tori behind her, and different people doing different things. Connor picked up Hannah, leaving Sam with Savannah. The judges were impressed.

* * *

><p>An hour led them to the stage, clasping hands with everyone in sight from New Directions. Mr. Schuster stood in front of them, nervously shaking. They had to place. They just had to!<p>

"And in first...New Directions!"

Maureen jumped up and down, screaming, then jumped onto Toronto, who hugged her and spun her around. Savannah kissed Connor, Alice and S.J. held hands in a completely friendly way, and Blake and Tyler were talking excitedly. They did it. They really, really did it.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue polished the trophy and smiled at his glee kids. "I am so incredibly proud of you guys," he said tearfully. "You are all truly amazing. We better start thinking about songs for Nationals, because this year..."<p>

They stared expectantly, until errupting into cheers when Mr. Schue said, "Nationals is in Los Angeles!"

Maureen smiled. "Maybe we'll meet celebrities!"

"Go to the beach!" Hannah grinned. Savannah glared from her place on Connor's lap.

"Please, like you could pull off a bikini."

Everyone pretty much flipped out. Mr. Schue held up his hand to silence them. "We are going to have to do some fundraising. Plane tickets are expensive. But, don't worry, we have about five or six months to get everything set. It's only December, and it's in May. So, next week, I say that we learn about some of the best music around to prepare ourselves."

"Taylor Swift?"

"John Mayer?"

"The Lord of the Rings soundtracK?" Everyone looked at Connor, who shrugged and said, "To each his own."

"You are such a loser Connor, I don't even know why I date you!" Savannah said. Hannah's eyes lit up a bit, but saddened when Savannah kissed him. "Mmm, that's why."

Maureen glared at her. "Quit swapping spit. What is the greatest music out there Mr. Schue?"

"Christmas music!"

Oh boy. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm sorry. I'm not a review whore at all! *laughs nervously***

**The AH-MAZING song 'Lay It On The Line' was written by PlotterFTW. It's amazing, be sure to tell her. :)**

**Next chapter is Christmas time! Yay! I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas. They can sing Hannakuh/Kwanza songs, too! :D**

**But seriously. Review. Send in the song you want your character/any character to sing!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it a WHOLE lot. This chapter is a tiny bit lame. And it's wayyyy too short...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The Glee Club Rocks Around The Christmas Tree!<strong>_

"Christmas is my favorite holiday!" Evan smiled as Sam put up his family's Christmas tree. He was curled up on the couch, covered by a blanket and holding a cup of hot chocolate (with four marshmallows). Sam grinned.

"Then do you want to help me? I want to get this up before everyone gets home." Evab playfully rolled his eyes and got up, leaving the warmth and comfort of the couch. Sam smirked and said,

"Well, um it's the holiday season..."

"Yup!" Evan said.

"And Santa's been checking his list to see who's been naughty or nice..." Sam laughed.

"Sure has!"

"And I'm kinda feeling guilty, so I wrote a song..." Sam laughed, before bursting into song.

_"So many presents, so little time  
>Santa won't be coming<br>By my house this year  
>'Cause I tried to drown my sister<br>And I pierced my ear..."_

Evan snorted, because Sam was so obviously singing Adam Sandler's Christmas Song.

_"Oh mama made it perfectly clear  
>Santa don't like bad boys..."<em>

Sam pouted before singing,_ "Especially gay ones!_" He resumed dancing around the living room.

"_Skanif-kanof and Lego blocks  
>Are what I desire<br>So, why'd I have to set  
>The pizza guy's hair on fire<br>I told him I was sorry, I'm a liar  
>So, no toys for me..."<em>

Evan grinned.

_"I don't deserve 'em  
>I couldn't wait for a big wheel<br>As the holiday neared  
>But then I told my grandma<br>That she had a beard!"_

Sam plopped on the couch and said, "Dear Santa, I know what my problem is, why I can't be good! It's a fear of intimacy! You see, my whole life, whenever I've met someone really great like you and I keep feeling I'm getting too close to them, something inside me makes me want to screw it up. So in a weird way the reason I'm so bad is because I love you so much Santa!"

Evan about peed himself laughing.

_"Rock 'em, Sock 'em robots  
>Is what I was hopin' for<br>But then I made a death threat  
>To Vice President Gore<br>Oh Santa won't be knockin' on my door  
>'Cause he's a big fat whore!<br>What made me say that!"_

Evan was rolling in the floor, and Sam was holding in laughter.

_"Chutes and Ladders _  
><em>Would be so good indeed <em>  
><em>So why'd I have to sell <em>  
><em>That cop a bag of weed..."<em>

Sam grabbed Evan and began to 'slow-dance' with him, but it was really just awkward and hilarious.

_"So Santa please give me My Easy Bake Oven  
>I swear I thought<br>Billy goats  
>Were made for lovin'!<em>

Sam pushed Evan playfully onto the couch and sat beside him, pouting,

_"So Santa won't you  
>Accept my apologies<br>Santa can't you see  
>I'm beggin' you please<br>Oh Santa, next year I'll do you right  
>Live from New York<br>It's Saturday Night!"_

The two boys began to laugh, and they finished putting up the tree with no problems.

* * *

><p>In the Glee room, Mr. Schue faced the kids excitedly. "Okay, so I got us a gig!"<p>

"Where?" Rachel asked excitedly. "Broadway?"

"Be realistic!" Savannah snapped. Connor sighed, and Savannah sat on his lap haughtily.

"No...the mall! So, I brought the Christmas costumes, get changed, and we'll load up the bus and go!" Everyone stared at him blankly, and he pulled out about ten hanging bags, all appearing full.

"Blake! You will be a snow queen!" She smiled, and grabbed her costume.

"Xriss! You are a candy cane!" Xriss scowled.

"Daniella, pretty pretty please be a gingerbread man?" Mr. Schue pleaded. She nodded.

"Savannah, I placed you as a snowwoman. You too, Alice"

"As long as I can fix my costume the way I want it," She grimaced.

"Connor, you are our reindeer, S.J. and Tyler, you'll be candy canes, Maureen and Toronto, you two will be our singers, so just wear Christmas colors. I have outfits for you two." Everyone had a costume except for Hannah.

"Who am I, Mr. Schue?" She asked.

"An elf!"

Connor laughed. Savannah hit his arm.

Hannah blushed and grabbed her costume. "It's because I'm the shortest, right?" Everyone nodded. Once dressing in mortification, they loaded the bus and walked into the mall. A bunch of elderly people were sitting in the food court, and a stage had been set up in Christmas colors.

"We present the New Directions!"

"I look ridiculous!" Hannah whispered to Maureen. She laughed, straightening her dark green dress, and shook her head.

"You look adorable!" It was true. Her hair was in pigtails, with a little hat set on top. She was wearing a dark green dress to resemble a cartoon elf and her tights were red and green striped. She had little red ankle boots. But her scowl did not match up with her cheery outfit.

Blake was wearing an elegant, white glittery dress and she had a snowflake crown. She stood near the snowy part of the stage, with Savannah and Alice (in their horrendous snowwoman costumes) and Xriss, S.J., and Tyler as tall candy canes. In the back was a gingerbread house, where Daniella was standing sourly. At the right of the stage was the platform where Maurie and Tori were standing, mics being adjusted. Hannah was in the middle, sitting with her legs and arms crossed.

"I look terrible." The New Directions began to sing, with Maureen taking the first verse.

_"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling _  
><em>Ring ting tingling too <em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather <em>  
><em>For a sleigh ride together with you!"<em>

Hannah plastered a fake smile on her face and hopped into the sleigh, with Connor as a reindeer standing in front of it. Maureen grabbed Tori's hand, and they sat, pretending to not know she was there. Tori sang,

_"Outside the snow is falling  
>And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo'<em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather<br>For a sleigh ride together with you!"_

The Glee kids were acting as jolly as they could for these elderly people, who seemed to be enjoying it. Some toddlers had come to the front of the stage and were dancing. All of the teens joined in to sing,

_"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up  
>Let's go, let's look at the show<br>We're riding in a wonderland of snow  
>Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,<br>It's grand, just holding your hand,  
>We're gliding along with a song<br>Of a wintry fairy land!"_

At the word fairy, Blake waved her hand like a princess, loving every minute of wearing that crown. Maureen sang happily to Toronto,

_"Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
>And comfy cozy are we<br>We're snuggled up together  
>Like two birds of a feather would be!"<em>

Toronto nodded and casually put an arm around Maureen,

_"Let's take that road before us _  
><em>And sing a chorus or two <em>  
><em>Come on, it's lovely weather <em>  
><em>For a sleigh ride together with you!"<em>

Everyone joined in:

_"There's a birthday party  
>At the home of Farmer Gray<br>It'll be the perfect ending a perfect day  
>We'll be singing the songs<br>We love to sing without a single stop,  
>At the fireplace while we watch<br>The chestnuts pop!"_

Hannah popped up and screamed, "_Pop pop pop!"  
><em>  
><em>"There's a happy feeling <em>  
><em>Nothing in the world can buy, <em>  
><em>When they pass around the coffee <em>  
><em>And the pumpkin pie <em>  
><em>It'll nearly be like a picture print <em>  
><em>By Currier and Ives <em>  
><em>These wonderful things are the things <em>  
><em>We remember all through our lives!<em>  
><em>It's a lovely day for a sleigh ride<em>  
><em>With you!"<em>

They finished and everyone clapped happily. All of the Glee clubbers had sour looks on their faces.

"We looked sickeningly adorable," Daniella deadpanned. "Why, Mr. Schue? Why?"

"To get into the Christmas spirit!"

"We're in some kind of spirit alright..." Xriss muttered darkly. "He'll be thinking Christmas spirit! The Marley kind."

Everyone giggled as they loaded the bus back to McKinley.

* * *

><p>"That was the biggest waste of time ever!" Toronto complained as he and Maureen walked to the auditorium. "Why do you need me again?"<p>

Maureen smiled and walked faster. "I need you to work the lights for me so I can see how well the performance will go. It's a classic song. I think you'll enjoy it."

Toronto made his way to the lighting area and Maureen took center stage. She cleared her throat and began to sing,

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you!"<em>

She belted it out at full volume. Toronto was impressed as she sang the notes. The music picked up.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
><em>There is just one thing I need!"<em>

Maureen winked.

_"I don't care about presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for for my own  
>More than you could ever know!<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<br>All I want for Christmas is you  
>You baby!"<em>

She smiled and began to grab the mic and dance around the stage as fake snow fell onto her.

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight!"<em>

She smiled as Toronto made the lights go crazy.

_"What more can I do?_  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You!"_

She smiled and sang,

_"All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me!"<em>

She sang it almost better than Mariah Carey.

_"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want him for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You!"_

The high note was unbelievable. She smiled and finished up the song,

_"All I want for Christmas is you baby _  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you baby!"<em>

She stood, out of breath and Toronto clapped slowly. "Wow. That was really good, Maurie. I'm serious, that song was made for you."

She blushed and put the microphone back on it's stand. "Thank, Toronto. It means a lot."

* * *

><p>"Come on!"<p>

"Be quiet!" Hannah retorted.

"I'll be quiet if you hurry up!" Connor whispered. She rolled her eyes, and followed Connor into the auditorium.

"It's a Saturday night, why did you bring me here?"

Connor turned on the stage lights to reveal an empty auditorium and empty stage. He smiled and walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench, pressing a few keys. He grinned and turned to Hannah,

"I wanted to run something by you."

"At eight o'clock on a Saturday night?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "In a few days is Christmas and I wanted to sing this to you. Well, not to...you excactly, but...oh, screw it." He flexed his fingers and started playing something. "I'm not excactly Micheal Buble but I'll try..."

_"Do you remember me?_  
><em>I sat upon your knee..."<em>

He closed his eyes.

_"I wrote to you with childhood fantasies _  
><em>Well, I'm all grown-up now <em>  
><em>Can you still help somehow?<em>  
><em>I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream..."<em>

Hannah looked at him with sad eyes.

_"So here's my lifelong wish  
>My grown-up Christmas list<br>Not for myself, but for a world in need..."_

He looked into the empty auditorium and sang,

"_No more lives torn apart  
>That wars would never start<br>And time would heal all hearts!"_

Connor sang it beautifully.

_"Every man would have a friend  
>That right would always win<br>And love would never end  
>This is my grown-up Christmas list!"<em>

He pounded on the piano keys and sang,

_"What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_  
><em>Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth..."<em>

He looked Hannah in the eyes and sang,

_"No more lives torn apart _  
><em>That wars would never start <em>  
><em>And time would heal our hearts <em>  
><em>Every man would have a friend <em>  
><em>That right would always win <em>  
><em>And love would never end!"<em>

He finished up with,

_"This is my grown-up Christmas list _  
><em>This is my only lifelong wish <em>  
><em>This is my grown-up Christmas list..."<em>

He stood and pulled a little box from his pocket. "Hannah..."

She looked up expectantly. He shoved the box in her hands and ran. She looked down at it and opened it. Sitting inside was a silver necklace with a single music note on it. A tiny note rested behind it. It said, _'To Hannah, who gave me the reason why I sing.'_ Hannah smiled, and put the necklace on, before leaving the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue looked at Hannah and Savannah, who were smiling amiably and frowned. "It's the day before we let out for Christmas break. What are you doing?"<p>

"Singing!" Savannah chirped. "Sweet little Hannah suggested she and I sing the Taylor Swift version of Santa Baby. I couldn't say no! Connor, take us away!"

He stood up confusedly before strumming the country tune. Hannah started up,

_"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me _  
><em>I've been an awful good girl, santa baby <em>  
><em>So hurry down the chimney tonight!"<em>

She winked at Connor, who blushed. Savannah, angry, sang to Connor,

_"Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue _  
><em>Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby <em>  
><em>So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah!<em>  
><em>Think of all the fun I've missed..."<em>

Hannah batted her eyelashes and sang sweetly to Connor, who gulped,

_"Think of all the boys I haven't kissed!"_

The two girls, glaring at each other, joined in harmony,

_"Next year I could be just as good _  
><em>If you check off my Christmas list!"<em>

Savannah sang, slinging an arm around Connor,

_"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot _  
><em>I've been an angel all year, santa baby <em>  
><em>So hurry down the chimney tonight!"<em>

Hannah smiled and twirled slowly,

_"Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed _  
><em>To a platinum mine, santa honey <em>  
><em>So hurry down the chimney tonight!"<em>

"_Come and trim my Christmas tree!"_ Hannah crooned.

_"With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_!" Savannah countered.

Hannah sang, looking into Connor's eyes, "_I really do believe in you!"_

_"Let's see if you believe in me!"_ Savannah grinned, then sang, _"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring!"_

Hannah finished up with,

_"And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby _  
><em>So hurry down the chimney tonight!"<em>

They glared at each other and the Glee club was shocked. "Well, with that...awkward song...out of the way, let's sing something really awesome!" Alice said, then sang,

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree _  
><em>At the Christmas party hop <em>  
><em>Mistletoe hung where you can see <em>  
><em>Everybody tries to stop!"<em>

She laughed and sang,

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
>Let the Christmas spirit ring<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
>And we'll do some caroling!"<em>

Blake joined in with her and they harmonized,

_"You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear _  
><em>Voices singing let's be jolly <em>  
><em>Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"<em>

Everyone joined in and danced around the room crazily,

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In the new old fashioned way!"<em>

Xriss and Daniella sang,

_"You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear _  
><em>Voices singing let's be jolly <em>  
><em>Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"<em>

Everyone sang once again,

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In the new old fashioned way!"<em>

Suddenly the tune changed and they sang,

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
>That's the jingle bell rock rock rock!"<em>

They laughed and continued to sing,

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air!"<em>

Maureen sang,

_"What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!"<em>

Toronto and Hannah sang happily,

_"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
>Jingle around the clock<br>Mix and mingle in the jingle bell beat  
>That's the jingle bell rock!"<em>

Connor and Savannah harmonized,

_"What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!"<em>

Everyone sang together,

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
>That's the jingle bell rock<br>Mix and mingle in the jingle bell beat  
>That's the jingle bell<br>That's the jingle bell  
>That's the jingle bell rock!"<em>

They finished laughing and smiling as the bell rang, signaling Christmas break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame chapter! :P I am sorry. I liked _Santa Baby_ though. That was funny!**

**Next theme: eighties! So send in the songs!**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: This chapter was a hard chapter to write. I don't know, really, I just couldn't find the right songs. I'm feeling realy bad, I didn't use anyone's suggestions. ): Oh well, I hope you guys like it anyway.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen: The Glee Club Is Not Gonna Take This!<strong>_

After staring at Mr. Schue in his horrendous vest, Rachel and Maureen grinned identically before writing a word on the board: eighties. Everyone grinned and cheered. The eighties were a good decade for music. M.J. to David Bowie and Queen, please, they had this under wraps.

Mr. Schue nodded and smiled, "That's a great theme. But, let's make it harder. The songs you perform must be on some kind of Top Ten list. Doesn't matter what the list is for, just has to be on a Top Ten list. Got it?" The club nodded and Savannah rolled her eyes.

"I hate the eighties. Let's sing some Miley Cyrus," Savannah suggested.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Okay. Next week, we'll sing Miley. But this week, we're singing eighties." Everyone groaned.

Maureen grinned. "The Romantics. Best band ever."

"Cyndi Lauper!" Alice grinned.

"Twisted Sisters," Xriss and Daniella argued. "Way cool."

"Modern English," Sam smiled.

"Poison!" Connor said, pretending to play air guitar.

"You hate country," Maureen deadpanned.

"No, I agree with Connor. Every Rose Has It's Thorn is one of the best country songs ever, in the history of the world," Hannah grinned before trilling softly, "Every rose has it's thorn, like every night has it's dawn..." then she smiled. "It's beautiful really."

Savannah pulled herself onto Connor's lap before glaring at Hannah. "You've agreed with him enough today," she said disdainfully. "And I absolutely hate Poison."

"What about Irene Cara, the star of Fame?" Maureen suggested. "We could totally rock Fame. Just saying."

Mr. Schue smiled. "All performances will be in the auditorium. Oh! This week, you have to tell a story with your song. Makes it interesting!" He grinned. They thought he just loved making them think.

* * *

><p>Sam grinned at a stressing Maureen. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I have no idea what to sing!" She whisper-yelled. "No clue whatsoever!"

Sam laughed softly. "Maureen, you don't have to sing a song every week. Maybe you could give someone else the spotlight for once?" He said, accidently sounding bitter. He was bitter, he just didn't want anyone to know that.

Maureen frowned, thinking about this possibility. "Huh. You're right. Some people in the Glee club hardly ever sing." She smiled brightly. "It's your turn, Sam! Sing this!" She shoved some sheet music in his hands. "Get Connor to play the piano part. I mean, you can speed it up or slow it-"

Sam laughed. "Thanks Maureen. But, I have to have some sort of storyline or something. You're an actress. I mean, you aren't better than me, but sometimes I need other people's opinions. What do I need to do? "

Maureen laughed. "Look, I'm not some expert."

Sam stared at her blankly.

"Okay, so maybe I am. I have some ideas, but I'm not sure about the execution. Can you do a straight storyline?"

Sam nodded. "It's just acting. Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Maureen smiled. "Unrequited love. Broadway style."

* * *

><p>The Glee club sat in the third row, facing the stage. Mr. Schue sat at the table he always sat at. Connor was in a smart tux, sitting at the piano dapperly. Sam stood in the center of the stage, a gray cityscape behind him, wearing jeans and a suit jacket with a button-up shirt underneath it.<p>

The piano strains began, and Sam sang slowly,

_"Hey, uh huh huh _  
><em>Hey, uh huh huh..."<em>

The original version was fast and upbeat. Sam's version of 'What I Like About You' by the Romantics was slow and sad. He looked off into the empty auditorium and sang,

_"What I like about you, you hold me tight _  
><em>Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah..."<em>

He looked down as Maureen ran onto the stage, twirling in mnay circles, her flowing red dress reaching her knees. She jumped into Sam's arms, and he twirled her around before singing,

_"You're whispering in my ear _  
><em>Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true <em>  
><em>That's what I like about you..."<em>

The pretty piano chords continued and Maureen walked to the front of the stage, Sam following absentmindedly before singing dejectedly,

"_What I like about you, you really know how to dance _  
><em>When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah..."<em>

Maureen began doing comlplicated ballet moves, spinning and twirling as Sam watched sadly.

_"You're whispering in my ear _  
><em>Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true <em>  
><em>That's what I like about you <em>  
><em>That's what I like about you <em>  
><em>That's what I like about you..."<em>

He stopped and faced the audience, singing slowly,

_"Hey!_  
><em>What I like about you, you keep me warm at night <em>  
><em>Never wanna let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah..."<em>

Maureen touched his face quickly before running offstage, leaving Sam to sing,

"_You're whispering in my ear  
>Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true<br>That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you  
>That's what I like about you<br>That's what I like about you  
>Hey, uh huh huh, hey hey hey<br>Hey, uh huh huh, brrr  
>Hey, uh huh huh, hey..."<em>

He finished and everyone went wild. It truly was an amazing performance. Connor stood, and pretended to steal Sam's spotlight. Everyone laughed as Sam and Connor pretended to fight. Mr. Schue clapped. "Great use of theatricality!" Suddenly an idea dawned on him. "Theatricality! That's our secondary theme! I know my clubs in the past have done it, but we need it for Nationals."

* * *

><p>All of the girls stood on the stage, wearing eighties-esque outfits, each in a different neon color. Maureen chose hot pink, Alice lime green, Daniella bright purple, Blake light blue, Savannah bright orange, and Hannah lemon yellow. Each wore leggings with tutus in thier color. Their hair was either teased up or in side ponytails. They all smiled, before the peppy music started up, and Alice took the first solo:<p>

_"I come home in the morning light _  
><em>My mother says, 'when you gonna live your life right?'?<em>

Blake sang pleadingly,

_"Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones _  
><em>And girls they want to have fun!"<em>

They all joined together,

_"Oh girls just want to have fun!"_

Maureen strutted in front of all the girls and sang,

_"The phone rings in the middle of the night _  
><em>My father yells, 'what you gonna do with your life?'"<em>

Savannah sang, trying to sound good with her nasally voice,

"_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun!"<em>

Everyone joined in together,

_"Oh girls just want to have-_  
><em>That's all they really want<br>Some fun  
>When the working day is done<br>Girls- they want to have fun  
>Oh girls just want to have fun!"<em>

Daniella grinned and sang,

_"Some boys take a beautiful girl _  
><em>And hide her away from the rest of the world!"<em>

Hannah, clad in blindingly bright yellow, sang,

_"I want to be the one to walk in the sun _  
><em>Oh girls they want to have fun!"<em>

Everyone sang once again,

_"Oh girls just want to have  
>That's all they really want<br>Some fun  
>When the working day is done<br>Girls-they want to have fun  
>Oh girls just want to have fun,<em>  
><em>They want to have fun,<em>  
><em>They want to have fun!"<em>

They ended in a funny pose. Everyone was laughing. "That was great! The vocals and dancing were amazing, but I must say that it lacked one of the requirements: a story to go along with the song. Nice try, girls!" Mr. Schue consoled.

After resuming to their normal appearance, the girls walked back to the Glee room. Savannah approached Maureen and grinned. "Hello, Maurie! How are you doing today? Must I say, I love your dress!"

Maureen looked down at the sweaterdress she was wearing. "Thanks. I think."

Savannah's smile was sickeningly sweet. "You are so welcome! I really think we should go to the mall sometime. What about you?"

"Is this your way of insulting me?" Maureen asked.

Savannah shook her head. "No! I truly want to be friends with you." Maureen eyed the girl in her Cheerios and didn't trust her one bit.

"Okay, why are you suddenly beng nice to me?"

Savannah glared. "You are Connor's best friend, henceforth you know the most about him. As his girlfriend, I am concerned he shows too much interest in Hannah. That's where you come in."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Maureen glared icily.

"Convince Connor that Hannah has some mysterious boyfriend from another school, that Hannah hates him, that she never really liked him, I don't know! Say anything and everything to get Connor to stop liking her."

"I would never do that to him, ever. Or Hannah, for that matter."

Savannah grinned. "I knew you would say that. So, what do you say to me helping you get the one boy you want most of all? Toronto?" She whispered.

Maureen froze.

"Did I hit a nerve? Or, I could tell everyone about Haley, your ex-gi-"

"Okay!" Maureen said tearfully. "Just...don't tell anyone. How did you find out about that?"

Savannah raised an eyebrow. "I'm her cousin. So, I'll be looking foward to mending Connor's broken heart and making him realize that he loves me. Okay?"

Maureen crumpled to the ground, crying. Thankfully no one was in the hallway, otherwise she would be mortified.

* * *

><p>Savannah stood with some of her fellow Cheerios onstage, smilng, pom-poms in hand. "Ready? Okay!"<p>

The Cheerios chanted:

_"Oh, Tori, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Tori  
>Hey, Tori!"<em>

As the Cheerios did their little routine, Toronto blushed. This was so embarassing. Maureen glared at Savannah, knowing that the Cheerios hated Tori, they were just doing this to piss her off.

_"Oh, Tori, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Tori  
>Hey, Tori!"<em>

After doing lots of backhandsprings, then some round-off tucks, Savannah landed on the ground firmly and sang,

_"Oh, Tori, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Tori!"_

She did some cartwheels, then sang,

_"Hey, Tori!_  
><em>You've been around all night<br>And that's a little long  
>You think you've got the right<br>But I think you've got it wrong  
>Why can't you say goodnight<br>So you can take me home, Tori?"_

The Cheerios were doing basket tosses behind Savannah as she sang the obnoxious song in her nasally voice.

_"'Cause when you say you will  
>It always means you won't<br>You're givin' me the chills, baby  
>Please, baby don't<br>Every night you still leave me alone, Tori!"_

Savannah pouted before tossing her dark brown hair.

_"Oh, Tori, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Tori, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Tori  
>Oh, what you do, Tori, do, Tori<br>Don't break my heart, Tori!"_

The Cheerios screamed, "Hey, Tori!"

Savannah continued her routine and sang,

_"Now when you take me by the hooves  
>Who's ever gonna know<br>And every time you move  
>I let a little more show<br>There's something you can use  
>So don't say no, Tori!"<em>

Savannah did a few backflips before singing,

_"So come on and give it to me anyway you can _  
><em>Anyway you want to do it <em>  
><em>I'll take it like a man <em>  
><em>Oh, please baby, please <em>  
><em>Don't leave me in the damn, Tori!"<em>

Savannah sang the chourus again,

_"Oh, Tori, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Tori, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Tori  
>Oh, what you do, Tori, do, Tori<br>Don't break my heart, Tori!"_

The Cheerios did some complicated moves and chanted,

_"Oh, Tori, you're so fine  
>You're so fine, you blow my mind<br>Hey, Tori, hey, Tori  
>Oh, Tori, you're so fine<br>You're so fine, you blow my mind  
>Hey, Tori, hey, Tori<br>Oh, Tori, you're so fine  
>You're so fine, you blow my mind<br>Hey, Tori!"_

Connor sat open-mouthed, staring at the Cheerios. Sure, he hated Savannah and the Cheerios, but she was still his girlfriend! Did this count as cheating?

_"Oh, Tori, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Tori, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Tori  
>Oh, what you do, Tori, do, Tori<br>Don't break my heart, Tori!"_

Savannah stood on top of the pyramid and dismounted, before singing,

_"Oh, Tori, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Tori, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Tori  
>Oh, what you do, Tori, do, Tori<br>Don't break my heart, Tori!"_

Savannah and the Cheerios began dancing in sync as she sang,

_"Oh, Tori, what a pity  
>You don't understand<br>You take me by the heart  
>When you take me by the hand<br>Oh, Tori, you're so pretty  
>Can't you understand<br>It's guys like you, Tori  
>Oh, what you do, Tori, do, Tori<br>Don't break my heart, Tori!"_

She ended in a torch position, smiling widely. Blake glared. Who was this girl to show her up in cheerleading?

Mr. Schue frowned. "Well, that was, uh..." He glanced at his club's disgruntled faces. "Um, next?"

Savannah glared and stormed off the stage, screaming.

"For someone who has no talent, she sure is a diva," Daniella said to Xriss, causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p>"Connor!" Maureen called out sadly. "Look, I uh, need to tell you something."<p>

He turned around, swishing his hair. "Yeah, hey, what's up?"

Maureen looked down. She couldn't do this. "Break up with Savannah. Please."

Connor shook his head. "We need people in Glee club. I'm the only thing keeping her here. Plus, if she leaves, we'll have to find three people for Nationals. We have to have twelve to compete."

Maureen shook her head. "I'll find somebody. Just, seriously, you don't need to stay with her. Listen to me, please."

Connor looked down. "I'm sorry, I can't." He walked off hurriedly, before running into a freshman guy with nerd glasses and black Sam Evans-esque hair. (You know, Sam Evans, the pro basketball player?) The nerd spilled his books in the floor and he scooped them up.

"Sorry," the guy said, his hazel eyes glistening. "I didn't mean to knock you over."

Hannah walked over to the pair. "Hey, I saw you fall. Are you okay?" she asked, holding her hand out to the boy. He nodded and thanked her, using her hand to pull himself up. Her head hit at about his shoulder, and Connor realized that this guy was taller than him.

"Thanks..." the boy said, looking at Hannah like she was an archangel. "My name's Clark."

"Kent?" She joked.

"No, Clark Robinson. But I can see where you might get that," he laughed. "You're Hannah Gray, right?" He asked, straightening his heavy books.

She nodded. "Yes, actually. And I bet you get that a lot. The Clark Kent thing."

Clark nodded. "Yeah. We can talk about it over coffee after school today?" He asked. Hannah, with a quick glance at Connor, nodded.

"That would be awesome."

Connor felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as Clark took Hannah's books- why would she let him! - and walked her to her next class, making corny Supreman jokes. But then again, he didn't have a right to be upset. He was with Savannah, and who knows if Hannah even liked him. He sighed and started to play piano against the side of his leg.

He knew excactly what song he would sing in Glee club.

* * *

><p>Connor sat at the piano in normal street clothes, his typical Polo ensemble. Behind him, the screen was showing images of cities flashing by, as if you were in a car driving at a high speed. Connor played the first few piano chords before sininging, looking directly at the Glee club,<p>

_"We both lie silently still in the dead of the night _  
><em>Although we both lie close together <em>  
><em>We feel miles apart inside..."<em>

He felt his eyes water up. That part was about Savannah, about how he didn't like her, and how different they were. but the next part was for Hannah:

_"Was it something I said or something I did  
>Did my words not come out right<br>Though I tried not to hurt you  
>Yeah, I tried<br>But I guess that's why they say..."_

He san the chourus, his voice making the song sound sadder and slower than the original.

_"Every rose has it's thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has it's thorn..."<em>

Connor closed his eyes and sang soulfully, "_Yeah it does..."_ He then sang the next verse, equally as emotionl,

_"I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio  
>Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go<br>But I wonder does he know  
>Has he ever felt like this<br>And I know that you'd be here right now  
>If I could let you know somehow!"<em>

He finished and sang the chourus, crying silent tears,

_"Every rose has it's thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has it's thorn..."<em>

He looked off into the audience and met Hannah's eyes,

_"Though it's been a while now  
>I can still feel so much pain<br>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
>But that scar, that scar remains..."<em>

He played the piano where the guitar solo was supposed to be.

_"I know I could've saved a love that night  
>If I'd known what to say<br>Instead of makin' love  
>We both made our separate ways!"<em>

And finally, the part of the song that fit the most. He sang it passionately,

_"And now I hear you found somebody new  
>And that I never meant that much to you!"<em>

He began to pound on the keys and crescendo gradually.

_"And to hear that tears me up inside _  
><em>And to see you cuts me like a knife!"<em>

He pounded out the notes and sang,

_"Every rose has it's thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has it's thorn!"<em>

He finished and everybody clapped. Maureen wiped tears from her eyes and mouthed "Good job." Connor nodded and walked off the stage. After he left, everyone pretty much went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue watched the kids prepare the stage. A drumset, three guitars, three basses, and a keyboard were onstage, plus four microphones. He knew what the kids wanted to accomplish here; they were acting as a band.<p>

S.J. sat behind the drumset, his face painted like KISS and his clothes studded. His leather vest really fixed the look. Blake took a guitar, her blue tight minidress and black legwarmers, and her side ponytail making her look like a girl from the eighties. Alice took another guitar, clad in her outfit from 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and stood beside Xriss, looking like S.J.

Connor went behind the keyboard, choosing a Micheal Jackson-esque look, with the hat and everything. Tyler, Daniella, and Savannah grabbed the basses, clad in matching neon ensembles. Maureen and Hannah took the microphones, Hannah in denim short shorts and yellow tights and teal legwarmers, with a matching sweatshirt, her hair curled and in a side ponytail. Toronto simply dressed like Tyler. Sam had a microphone, too.

Maureen had her excact same look, except her colors were pink and black. She leaned into the mic and said, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

S.J. started up on the drums and everyone began to 'play' their respective instrument, before Maureen sang,

_"Oh we're not gonna take it  
>No, we ain't gonna take it<br>Oh we're not gonna take it anymore!"_

S.J. sang,

"_We've got the right to choose and  
>There ain't no way we'll lose it!"<em>

Daniella sang,

_"This is our life, this is our song _  
><em>We'll fight the powers that be just..."<em>

Xriss picked up and sang,

_"Don't pick our destiny 'cause _  
><em>You don't know us, you don't belong!"<em>

Everyone joined in and sang,

_"Oh we're not gonna take it _  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it <em>  
><em>Oh we're not gonna take it anymore!"<em>

Connor sang,

_"Oh you're so condescending _  
><em>Your gall is never ending!"<em>

Tyler sang,

_"We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
>Your life is trite and jaded!"<em>

Hannah sang sweetly yet proudly,

_"Boring and confiscated_  
><em> If that's your best, your best won't do!"<em>

The Glee club sang,

_"Whoa!_  
><em>Whoa!"<em>

_"We're right_!" Xriss sang.

_"Yeah!"_

_"We're free_!" Savannah belted. It sounded awful.

_"Yeah!"_

_"We'll fight!"_ Blake sang.

_"Yeah!"_

_"You'll see!"_ Maureen belted.

_"Yeah!"_

The group sang again,

_"Oh we're not gonna take it _  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it <em>  
><em>Oh we're not gonna take it anymore!"<em>

Blake and Tyler sang, _"Oh we're not gonna take it!"_

_"No, we ain't gonna take it!"_ S.J. and Alice harmonized.

_"Oh we're not gonna take it anymore!"_ Connor and Savannah sang.

_"No way!"_ Maureen belted out. Everyone was jamming out and rocking out and having a great time

_"We're not gonna take it _  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it <em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore!"<em>

Alice smashed her guitar, to Mr. Schue's horror.

_"We're not gonna take it, no!_  
><em>No, we ain't gonna take it <em>  
><em>We're not gonna take it anymore!"<em>

Hannah smiled and sang to Savannah,

"_Just you try and make us _  
><em>We're not gonna take it<br>Come on!"_

Sam belted out,

_"No, we ain't gonna take it  
>You're all worthless and weak<br>We're not gonna take it anymore  
>Now drop and give me twenty<br>We're not gonna take it  
>A Pledge pin<br>No, we ain't gonna take it  
>On your uniform!"<em>

Maureen belted out the last line,

_"We're not gonna take it anymore!"_

Everyone grinned and hugged each other. Mr. Schue clapped. "Perfect! Only, I could have sworn that new reality show 'The Show Choir Project' did a number like that. It was still great anyway! Now, next week we should-"

Hannah's phone went off suddenly, and they knew it was her's because only she would have 'You Belong With Me' as ringtone. She answered hurriedly, "Hello? Oh, hey Clark?"

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Who's Clark?"

Hannah held up a finger. "No way! I'll be right there!" She laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up. She apologized quickly and ran out of the auditorium.

Maureen groaned. "Who the hell is Clark?"

Connor glared. "A tall, perfect freshman," he responded bitterly, "who is the Clark Kent to her Louis Lane."

Mr. Schue gaped. "Uh huh. Well, next week, due to Savannah's, er, demand, is Miley Cyrus week!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, next chapter will be better. See, my chapter could be better IF PEOPLE WOULD REVIEW! *glare glare glare***

**BUT I LUV YOO GUISE!**

**Seriously. *holds up gun* Review or I shootchoo!**

**JUST KIDDING. *laughs nervously***

**Review? Send in the slut song, I mean Miley Cyrus song, you want certain characters to sing! PLEASE!(:**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Okay, apparently I'm taking like a ten day road trip next week, so I'm finishing up this story by next Monday. I think I might cry. ):**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Blake And Savannah Can't Be Tamed, Hannah Wants To Stay, When Toronto Looks At Maureen And If They Were A Movie, Before Clark's Storm<strong>_

"Uh, what is your problem?" Blake asked when she cornered Savannah in the Cheerio's locker room. "Why are you even in Glee club?"

Savannah faltered under Blake's gaze. "I, I uh, Connor's in it..."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "Please, I can tell a fake relationship when I see it. Why are you really here?"

"Why are you?" Savannah glared. "You hardly sing anyway. Shame, you're actually pretty good." Blake glanced down. "Oh, hit a nerve, did I? You wish you had more solos? You want the spotlight? Why don't you go steal it from that annoying freshman!" Savannah screamed.

Blake slapped her. "You have...no right. I will do what I want and your opinion doesn't dictate that."

Savannah smirked, "Then I must have been confused, because I'm pretty sure Coach named me captain next year. And, uh, what college are you going to, Miss Senior?"

Blake was fuming. "You, me. Sing-off in Glee."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>The music started up. Blake, clad in her Cheerios uniform, sang,<p>

_"For those who don't know me,_  
><em>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, yep  
>24 hours a day<br>'Cause I'm hot like that!"_

Savannah rolled her eyes before plopping in Connor's lap and singing. But here's the thing, it sounded DECENT.

_"Every guy, everywhere  
>Just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm built like that!"<em>

They joined together and sang in accidental harmony,

_"I go through guys like money  
>Flyin' out the hands<br>They try to change me  
>But they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you're gonna be my man understand..."<em>

Blake sang, _"I can't be tamed!"_

_"I can't be tamed!"_ Savannah countered.

_"I can't be blamed!" _Blake belted out.

_"I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!"_ They sang together, before Savannah sang,

_"I can't be changed!"_

They sang together:

_"I can't be tamed  
>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed..."<em>

Blake sang powerfully, staring Savannah down,

_"If there was a question about my intentions,_  
><em>I'll tell ya<br>I'm not here to sell ya  
>Or tell you to go to hell<br>I'm not a brat like that!"_

Savannah sang back, not nasally for once,

_"I'm like a puzzle  
>But all of my pieces are jagged<br>If you can understand this  
>We can make some magic<br>I'm wrong like that!"_

They joined together to sing in harmony. Their voices actually complimented each other.

_"I wanna fly,_  
><em>I wanna drive I wanna go<br>I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<br>Baby, by now you should know!"_

Blake sang, _"I can't be tamed!"_

_"I can't be tamed_!" Savannah sang back.

_"I can't be blamed!" _Blake belted out.

_"I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!"_ They sang together, before Savannah sang,

_"I can't be changed!"_

They sang together:

_"I can't be tamed _  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed..."<em>

_"Well I'm not a trick you play..."_ Savannah sang.

_"I'm wired a different way..." _Blake countered.

_"I'm not a mistake!"_ Savannah trilled.

_"I'm not a fake!"_ Blake sang.

_"It's set in my DNA..."_ they sang together.

_"Don't change me!"_ Blake belted out.

_"Don't change me!"_ Savannah sang back.

_"Don't change me!"_ Blake glared.

_"Don't change me!"_ They sang together, before Savannah sang,

_"I can't be tamed!"_

They joined together and sang in perfect harmony,

_"I wanna fly,_  
><em>I wanna drive,<em>  
><em>I wanna go<br>I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
>And if you try to hold me back I might explode<br>Baby, by now you should know!"_

Blake sang, _"I can't be tamed!"_

_"I can't be tamed!"_ Savannah countered.

_"I can't be blamed!"_ Blake belted out.

_"I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed!"_ They sang together, before Savannah sang,

_"I can't be changed!"_

They sang together:

_"I can't be tamed _  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!"<em>

Everyone clapped, because hello, the performance was actually good! Mr. Schuester grinned. "That was great, and it featured Savannah's voice in a good way. Good job, guys!"

The two girls glared at each other before the bell rang. Savannah stormed out of the room and Blake followed. She saw Savannah crumple against the lockers, and she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked softly.

"You don't care! No one cares!" Savannah sobbed out. "I'm just a girl that guys use to increase their image. I'm...used." She cried some more. "And I don't have any true friends to care."

Blake sat beside her gingerly. "Is that why you're with Connor?"

Savannah looked at her, her mascara running. "Yes, because he's one of the only guys in this school that doesn't treat me like crap after the first date. When he took me out, he didn't pressure me to do anything. He didn't even kiss me. Some might say it's because I was a total bitch to him, but I say it's because he's a gentleman."

Blake looked at her sadly. "All you want is someone who will be nice to you."

"Excactly. I'm such a bitch all the time because I don't know who else to be. And...I kind of like Glee club. It's fun."

"Do you have feelings for Connor?" Blake asked.

Savannah shook her head, "I wish. He's just...a really amazing guy, but I can't bring myself to like him like that."

Blake nodded. "If he's so amazing, maybe you need to let him go. You're only hurting him by staying with him. Everyone with eyes sees who he likes," she smiled.

Savannah dropped her head onto Blake's shoulder. "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart. Nobody ever lets me be smart. I have to be gorgeous and a bitch, there's apparently no room for me to go to the library to read for a while," Blake admitted. She sighed. "Before this year, I was a huge nerd. Like Hannah. And everyone was horrible to me. So, last summer I vowed that it wouldn't happen anymore."

Savannah looked up at her as she contiuned, "I did a total makeover, and became head Cheerio. Turns out everyone is equally as horrible, no matter what position you are on the high school scale."

The two girls stood. "I really need a friend," Savannah admitted, wiping her face. "Do you want to hang out at the mall sometime?"

Blake shook her head, "No." At the look on Savannah's face, she laughed. "I meant, no, you should come over to my house Friday night."

Savannah and Blake linked pinkies and walked to the girl's bathroom to wash off the mascara running down their faces.

* * *

><p>"So, what are some sappy, cheesy Miley Cyrus duets we can do?" Xriss asked as he placed coffee down on the formica-topped table.<p>

Daniella took a sip of her mocha-carmel frappuccino and grinned. "Well, there is one where she duets with that American Idol runner-up."

"I Wanna Know You?" Xriss said, then laughed. "Yeah, that would work well."

* * *

><p>Daniella stood beside Xriss as the music started up. She sang softly,<p>

_"When I saw you over there _  
><em>I didn't mean to stare <em>  
><em>But my mind was everywhere<em>  
><em> I wanna know you..."<em>

She smiled at him softly before singing a bit louder,

_"Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind  
>But you listen when I have something to show you<br>There's a mark above your eye  
>You got it in July<br>You're fighting for your sister's reputation..."_

They joined together in harmony,

_"You remember people's names _  
><em>And Valentines are lame..."<em>

Xriss sang by himself, _"So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion!"_

_"I wanna know you..."_ they sang together,

_"I wanna go there where you go  
>I wanna find out what you know<br>And maybe some day down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself 'Yeah I thought so...'"<em>

They sang in perfect harmony,

_"You smile never shout  
>You stand out in a crowd<br>You make the best of every situation  
>Correct me if I'm wrong<br>You're fragile and you're strong  
>A beautiful and perfect combination!"<em>

_"I wanna know you..."_ They sang softly.

_"I wanna go there where you go  
>I wanna find out what you know<br>And maybe some day down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself<br>I like how you are with me  
>In our future history<br>And maybe some day down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself 'Yeah I thought so'..."<em>

_"I thought so!"_ Xriss sang.

_"I wanna know you..."_ they sang softly.

_"I wanna go there where you go  
>I wanna find out what you know<br>And maybe some day down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself<br>I like how you are with me  
>In our future history<br>And maybe some day down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself 'Yeah I thought so!'<em>"

They finished and smiled at each other. Savannah smiled. "You guys are so sweet."

Blake nodded. "Extremely sweet."

Jaws dropped and looked towards the two Cheerios. Connor slid away from Savannah ever so slightly and she turned to him.

"Connor, I think it's in everyone's best interest if you and I break up," Savannah said. "You're really sweet, but I'm just not right for you." She glanced to a wide-eyed Hannah. "There are other girls who would kill to be in my place and I don't want to hold you back."

Connor nodded. "Thank Savannah. If it's any consolation, there are guys who would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

Savannah smiled and faced towards Mr. Schuester.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tori!" Connor called out, clutching some sheet music. Toronto stopped walking and turned to face Connor, who was out of breath from running.<p>

"Yeah?"

"This is an odd request but will you help me practice?" Connor asked, handing him the sheet music.

Toronto nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Connor bit his lip. "It's a duet."

He glanced at the title. "I love this song, so I'm in."

They walked to the auditorium (it had the best piano) and they hurriedly made their way onto the stage. Connor sat on the bench and played the simple tune. Toronto sat beside him awkwardly as Connor sang, in an octave lower than the original,

_"Everybody needs inspiration _  
><em>Everybody needs a song..."<em>

Toronto picked up and sang,

_"A beautiful melody when the night's so long!"_

They joined together in harmony, and sang, _"'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy!"_

Toronto sang,

_"Yeah, when my world is falling apart _  
><em>When there's no light to break up the dark <em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you!"<em>

Connor grinned and sang,

_"When the waves are flooding the shore _  
><em>And I can't find my way home anymore <em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you!"<em>

Connor pounded out the notes and sang,

_"When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness, I see the truth<br>You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong..."<em>

Toronto joined him and they sang in harmony,

_"And I know I'm not alone!"_

They sang in perfect harmony,

_"Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light to break up the dark<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home anymore  
>That's when I, I, I look at you!"<em>

Connor sang, "_You appear just like a dream to me..."_

_"Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_  
><em>All I need, every breath that I breathe!"<em>

Toronto belted out, then Connor sang, _"Don't ya know, you're beautiful!"_

_"Yeah, yeah!"_ Toronto sang, then they joined together:

_"When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em> And I can't find my way home anymore <em>  
><em>That's when I, I, I look at you <em>  
><em>I look at you!"<em>

Connor sang, _"Yeah, yeah, oh, oh..."_

_"You appear,"_ Toronto started, then Connor jumped in with the harmony, "_just like a dream to me..."_

Connor looked towards Tori. "Thanks. You're an amazing singer, you know."

Toronto shrugged. "But I can't really do musical theatre. And you, man, well you can." He clapped him on the back, and Connor was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Maureen smiled and faced the Glee club. "Okay, this is probably the only Miley Cyrus song I can stand. It's called 'If We Were A Movie," she smiled. The music started up, but everyone realized it was slower than the original. She started up softly,<p>

_"Uh oh _  
><em>There you go again talking cinematic <em>  
><em>Yeah you <em>  
><em>You're charming, got everybody star struck..."<em>

Her eyes glazed over Toronto, but barely. The solwe version of the song contiuned.

_"I know _  
><em>How you always seem to go..."<em>

The tempo picked up.

_"For the obvious instead of me _  
><em>But get a ticket and you'll see!"<em>

The tune resumed it's normal speed and she belted out,

_"If we were a movie  
>You'd be the right guy<br>And I'd be the best friend  
>You'd fall in love with<br>In the end we'd be laughing  
>Watching the sunset<br>Fade to black  
>Show the names<br>Play that happy song!"_

She sang, walking around the room,

_"Yeah, yeah  
>When you call me<br>I can hear it in your voice  
>Oh sure!<em>  
><em>Wanna see me<br>And tell me all about her  
>La la<br>I'll be acting through my tears  
>I guess you'll never know<br>That I should win  
>An Oscar for this scene I'm in!<em>

Maureen grinned,

_"If we were a movie  
>You'd be the right guy<br>And I'd be the best friend  
>You'd fall in love with<br>In the end we'd be laughing  
>Watching the sunset<br>Fade to black  
>Show the names<br>Play that happy song!"_

Maureen built up her volume slowly when she sang:

"_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
>Some kind of hero in disguise<br>And we're together  
>It's for real<br>Now playing  
>Wish I could tell you there's a kiss<br>Like something more than in my mind  
>I see it<br>Could be amazing!"_

She closed her eyes and sang,

_"If we were a movie  
>You'd be the right guy<br>And I'd be the best friend  
>You'd fall in love with<br>In the end we'd be laughing  
>Watching the sunset<br>Fade to black  
>Show the names<br>Play that happy song!"_

Everyone was clapping to the beat, and she sang once again,

_"If we were a movie  
>You'd be the right guy<br>And I'd be the best friend  
>You'd fall in love with<br>In the end we'd be laughing  
>Watching the sunset<br>Fade to black  
>Show the names<br>Play that happy song!"_

She finished out strong by singing,

_"If we were a movie  
>You'd be the right guy<br>And I'd be the best friend  
>You'd fall in love with<br>In the end we'd be laughing  
>Watching the sunset<br>Fade to black  
>Show the names<br>Play that happy song!"_

Everyone clapped and she grinned. "So, yeah, that's my Miley song." Hannah suddenly got an idea.

"Wait! How many people do we need for Nationals?" Hannah stood. Everyone glanced confusedly at her.

"Two, Hannah. Why?" Daniella asked.

She smiled. "I know someone who would be glad to join."

* * *

><p>Hannah walked over to Clark slowly and steadily, breathing in and out. She could do this. "Do you sing?"<p>

Clark turned in surprise and nodded. "A bit. In my church choir and stuff. Why?" He asked suspisciously. Hannah smiled.

"No reason. But, um, I have an assignment in Glee club, and I wanted someone to sing it with. Would you do the honors?" She joked.

He nodded. "Sure. Let's just, uh, go to the Glee room or something."

Hannah smiled and pulled his hand towards the empty room. Brad was at the piano and he began to play a pretty tune. Hannah looked up into Clark's eyes and sang,

_"I know this isn't what I wanted  
>Never thought it'd come this far<br>Just thinking back to where we started  
>And how we lost all that we are..."<em>

Clark gulped and sang in a gravely voice,

_"We were young and times were easy,_  
><em>But I could see it's not the same<br>I'm standing here, but you don't see me  
>I'd give it all for that to change<br>And I don't want to lose her  
>I don't want to let her go..."<em>

Hannah closed her eyes and sang,

_"I'm standing out in the rain,_  
><em>I need to know if its over,<em>  
><em>Cause I will leave you alone!"<em>

Clark walked away from her, slowly, yet looking into her eyes,

_"Flooded with all this pain,_  
><em>Knowing that I'll never hold her,<em>  
><em>Like I did before the storm<em>!"

He breathed then sang, _"And with every strike of lightning..."_

"_Comes a memory that lasts_..." Hannah sang back. They joined together and sang:

_"Not a word is left unspoken  
>As the thunder starts to crash..."<em>

_"Maybe I should give up..."_ Hannah sang, before singing,

_"I'm standing out in the rain _  
><em>I need to know if its over <em>  
><em>Cause I will leave you alone!"<em>

Clark sang,

"_Flooded with all this pain,_  
><em>Knowing that I'll never hold her..."<em>

They joined together, _"Like I did before the storm..."_

_"Trying to keep the light from going in..."_ Hannah sang passionately. They joined together:

_"And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_  
><em>We always say a heart is not whole<br>Without the one who gets you through the storm!"_

They sang together,

_"Standing out in the rain,  
>Knowing that it's really over-<br>Please don't leave me alone  
>I'm flooded with all this pain<br>Knowing that I'll never hold you  
>Like I did before the storm..."<em>

_"Like I did..."_ Hannah quivered.

_"Before the storm..."_ they finished. Hannah smiled.

"Please join Glee club."

Clark looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Hannah. You're really, really great, and pretty and understanding, and I realize I may be breaking your heart by saying this, but I can't do this. I can't look at you and not see someone else. So, no, I won't join Glee club. I'm so, so sorry."

Hannah didn't feel anything, actually. Because, yeah, Clark is great, but he's not for her.

"I completely understand. Goodbye Clark. And thanks for taking me to coffee the other day. I enjoyed it." Hannah walked out of the Glee room with her dignity. But on her way out, she sang a line from the Taylor Swift song 'The Way I Loved You'.

_"And my heart's not breaking, 'cause I'm not feeling anything at all..."_

* * *

><p>Hannah looked toward the blank faces of the Glee club and said, "It's called Stay, and it's by Miley Cyrus. It's a really beautiful song. Connor, could you play the piano?" <strong>(AN: My favorite Miley song ever. If you haven't heard it, you need to hear it.)**

He nodded and walked over to the piano and played the chords. Hannah sang,

"_Well it's good to hear your voice  
>I hope your doing fine<br>And if you ever wonder  
>I'm lonely here tonight<br>Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
>And if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side..."<em>

She looked down and sang,

_"Oh, oh I miss you _  
><em>Oh, oh I need you..."<em>

She sang the chourus strongly,

_"And I love you more than I did before  
>And if today I don't see your face<br>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
>It gets harder everyday!"<em>

She finished up the chourus,

_"Say you love me more than you did before  
>And I'm sorry it's this way<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
>And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay..."<em>

She looked over to Connor and sang imploringly,

_"Well I try to live without you  
>The tears fall from my eyes<br>I'm alone and I feel empty  
>God, I'm torn apart inside<br>I look up at the stars  
>Hoping your doing the same<br>Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say..."_

Hannah faced the Glee club and sang,

_"Oh, oh I miss you  
>Oh, oh I need you..."<em>

Hannah went into th chourus.

"_And I love you more than I did before  
>And if today I don't see your face<br>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
>It gets harder everyday<br>Say you love me more than you did before  
>And I'm sorry that it's this way<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
>And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay<br>Always stay_!"

She sang powerfully,

_"I never wanna lose you  
>And if I had to I would choose you<br>So stay, please always stay  
>You're the one that I hold onto<br>'Cause my heart would stop without you!"_

She sang,

"_And I love you more than I did before  
>And if today I don't see your face<br>Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
>It gets harder everyday<br>Say you love me more than you did before  
>And I'm sorry that it's this way<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
>And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay<br>I'll always stay!"_

She finished up,

_"And I love you more than I did before  
>And I'm sorry that it's this way<br>But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
>And if you ask I will stay, I will stay<br>I will stay..."_

She smiled and sat back down, to the amused expression on Maureen's face. "You like him!" She whispered to the blonde.

Hannah frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Maureen put her head in her hands. Was this really that hopeless?

* * *

><p>Daniella stood center stage, in glitter and cowboy boots. Her hair was straightened and she had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Here we go!"<p>

She sang out,

_"Don't let no small frustration _  
><em>Ever bring you down <em>  
><em>No, no, no, no <em>  
><em>Just take a situation <em>  
><em>And turn it all around!"<em>

She spun around, and the rest of the Glee club came onstage, in various Miley-inspired outfits.

_"With a new attitude everything can change _  
><em>Make it how you want it to be <em>  
><em>Stay mad, why do that? <em>  
><em>Give yourself a break <em>  
><em>Laugh about it and you'll see!"<em>

Alice hopped out in Daisy Dukes and cowboy boots and sang,

_"I put my hands up, playing my song _  
><em>Butterflies fly away <em>  
><em>Nodding my head like yeah <em>  
><em>Moving my hips like yeah<em>  
><em> Put my hands up, playing my song <em>  
><em>Know I'm gonna be okay <em>  
><em>Yeah <em>  
><em>'Cause it's a party in the USA <em>  
><em>Party in the USA!"<em>

Daniella laughed as Alice sang,

_"Get to the club in my taxi cab _  
><em>Everybody's lookin' at me now <em>  
><em>Like 'Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks <em>  
><em>She's gotta be from out of town!'"<em>

Alice did a few high kicks that rivaled the Cheerios and sang,

_"So hard with my girls not around me  
>It's definitely not a Lima party<br>'Cause all I see are stilettos  
>I guess I never got the memo..."<em>

She sang,

_"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the DJ dropped_ _my favorite tune  
>And the Britney song was on<br>And the Britney song was on  
>And the Britney song was on!"<em>

Daniella took over and sang,

_"Life's what you make it  
>So let's make it right<br>Life's what you make it  
>So come on, come on, come on, everybody now<br>Let's celebrate it, join in everyone  
>You decide 'cause life's what you make it!"<em>

_"It's a party in the USA..."_ Alice sang.

_"Let's celebrate it, join in everyone _  
><em>You decide 'cause life's what you make it, aww yeah <em>  
><em>Life is what you make it!"<em>

_"It's a party in the USA!"_ The glee club sang happily, laughing. Mr. Schue grinned. "Next week, let's focus on recruiting, people! Plus, it's Valentine's Day, what could go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! NEXT CHAPTER IS VALENTINE'S DAY! THEN TWO CHAPTERS AFTER THAT IT'S PROM AND THEN NATIONALS! OMG! Only...five or six chapters chapters left! Awww, how sad. ): There will be a 'season two' though. No worries!**

**Okay..._Queen of Drama13_, would you be so kind as to send in a character for me? Preferably your original one. (: It'd be awesome because I really, really need it.**

**Send in your Valentine's Day songs! :D Who do you want to get together, or break up? What kind of drama do you want? Tell me in a...magical little thing called...a review! YAY!**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: So, my brain is on plotline overload. D: Too. Many. Ideas. AH! :) Okay, so here is the (hopefully) long anticipated Valentine's Day chapter.**

**Also, I have a Pirates of the Carribean fanfiction out! Check that out if you are interested. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen: A Bunch Of Kids Sing About Love, And Maureen Says Goodbye<strong>_

Hannah decided to go all out for Valentine's Day. All that week, everyone was surprised to see her in something that wasn't pale pink or crimson. For example, two days before the 'big day', she was dressed in a pale pink dress with an off-white cardigan and cowboy boots.

Maureen smirked at the freshman. "What's up with you? You normally aren't so...festive!" She joked.

Hannah smiled and leaned up against the lockers dreamily. "Valentine's Day is the most romantic holiday, ever. Period. It's where people get roses and get serenaded..." She sighed. "I cannot wait."

Maureen snorted, "You are so weird..."

Hannah hit her arm playfully. "Look who's talking!" The two girls laughed and linked arms. "So, what is your opinion of the most romantic holiday, period?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had the best track record with Valentine's Day..." Maureen admitted.

Hannah frowned. "Why?"

"Long story!" Maureen giggled. "But here's a short story: Connor's coming over here," she pointed to the striding teen, gliding in their direction.

Hannah subconsciously smoothed her flyaways and smiled. "Hey, Connor!"

He grinned and flipped his dark brown hair. "What...is the, uh, Glee assignment?" he finished lamely.

Hannah raised a delicate eyebrow, "Uh, what is the holiday in two days?"

Connor scratched his head and his face scrunched up. "Um..."

The blonde rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. "Valentine's Day! Duh!" She groaned. "All guys are incompetent. That's the assignment this week," she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Maureen, let's go finalize the colors for our cards we're sending everyone in the school!" Hannah grabbed Maureen's hand and she stomped off haughtily.

Connor smacked himself in the forehead. Shouldn't he know her favorite holiday?

Being dragged down the hallway, Maureen said, "Okay, what crawled up your ass and made you so pissy?"

Hannah stopped and looked down, her eyes hiddened by her bulky glasses. "I wanted Connor to...I don't know, recognize the fact it was Valentine's Day soon. It's stupid..."

Maureen smiled widely. "So...you do like him?"

Hannah closed her eyes and said, "Yes. Okay, here I am, admitting that I have feelings for Connor damn Smith."

The Asian girl gaped. "Hannah...you never curse."

Hannah glared. "I don't see the big deal."

"Please...don't act like every other 'ho in this school. Don't...change yourself," Maurie pleaded. Hannah shrugged.

"I've got to practice my song for Glee club."

* * *

><p>Hannah faced the Glee club excitedly. "Okay. So, Valentine's Day is coming up soon-"<p>

"We know! You mention it every two minutes," Savannah said. Hannah smiled tightly and nodded.

"Yes. Well. I'm singing a song by the amazing Brock Baker, called FairyTale Ending. I highly reccomend looking it up on YouTube."

She stood solidly and sang in her high, clear voice:

_"Every time I look at you _  
><em>I see a crown, your eyes are blue <em>  
><em>Love inside so thick with deep emotion..."<em>

This song may have been sung by a male, but Hannah sounded amazing.

_"I hear the words inside your head _  
><em>The ones you wish I woulda said <em>  
><em>The night is out, the day is dead <em>  
><em>You sway me more violent than the ocean..."<em>

She smiled slightly and sang,

"_You are perfect in this light..."_

The music picked up, as did the strength of Hannah's voice,

_"You are the damsel in distress _  
><em>And I am nothing less <em>  
><em>Than your knight in tattered armor <em>  
><em>So, take my hand <em>  
><em>Oh, baby come on <em>  
><em>And we will run through the open fields <em>  
><em>You and me <em>  
><em>We will be living <em>  
><em>In a fairytale ending!"<em>

She smiled, and Connor nodded. This song was made for her.

_"When we touch I feel your heart  
>Beat inside your chest it starts<br>Making me wild without a hesitation  
>I cannot contain this love<br>As strong as the hand of God above  
>More powerful than the kings of any nation..."<em>

Hannah clutched the necklace given to her and belted out,

_"And you are the damsel in distress  
>And I am nothing less<br>Than your knight in tattered armor  
>So, take my hand<br>Oh, baby come on  
>And we will run through the open fields<br>You and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending!"_

Hannah sat on top of the piano and sang, swaying slightly,

_"When the dark gets too dark  
>Then I will be your light<br>When the pain's too great  
>Then I will be your fight<br>When you're blind to love  
>Then I will be your sight, oh<br>I will be your knight  
>In tattered armor!"<em>

She hopped off quickly and sang,

_"You are the damsel in distress  
>And I am nothing less<br>Than your knight in tattered armor  
>So, take my hand<br>Oh, baby come on  
>And we will run through the open fields<br>You and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending!"_

Hannah smiled coyly,

_"Yes, you and me  
>We will be living<br>In a fairytale ending  
>Yes, you and me<br>We will be living  
>In a fairytale ending<br>A fairytale ending..."_

Hannah stopped moving and sang prettily, "_Welcome, welcome, welcome to happily ever after..."_

Everyone clapped at the so-obviously-towards-someone-in-this-room song. Maureen smiled and glanced quickly at Connor to see his reaction. As usual, he was oblivious.

* * *

><p>Toronto fiddled his thumbs nervously. "Maurie!" He called out, his guitar case dangling over his shoulders. The girl stopped and turned, grinning madly.<p>

"Hey, Tor. What's going on?" Maureen asked, slinging her leather Chanel shoulder bag into the crook of her elbow.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay!" Maureen said. "But why do you have your guitar?"

"Just...follow me..." he grabbed her hand and Maureen was dragged down the hall for the second time that day. He led her to the auditorium, and he sat cross-legged, facing her. She sat gracefully and smiled.

"Before I tell you, I have to sing you something," Toronto stated. He began to strum.

_"You've got the best of both worlds..."_ he winked.

_"You're the kind of girl who can take down a man  
>And lift him back up again<br>You are strong but you're needy  
>Humble but you're greedy<br>And based on your body language  
>And shoddy cursive I've been reading..."<em>

Maureen's smile was hardly contained.

_"Your style is quite selective..."_ he looked at her leather jacket and bowtie.

_"Though your mind is rather reckless _  
><em>Well I guess it just suggests <em>  
><em>That this is just what happiness is..."<em>

Toronto looked up, and in that moment he looked so much like his dad it was uncanny.

_"Hey, what a beautiful mess this is _  
><em>It's like picking up trash in dresses..."<em>

He smiled brightly and tuly got into the song.

_"Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
>Kind of turn themselves into knives<br>And don't mind my nerve you could call it fiction  
>But I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear<br>'Cause here we are, here we are..."_

Maureen began adding in harmonies where she could.

_"Although you were biased I love your advice  
>Your comebacks, they're quick<br>And probably have to do with your insecurities  
>There's no shame in being crazy<br>Depending on how you take these  
>Words that are paraphrasing this relationship we're staging..."<em>

Maureen's eyes widened and she joined him in singing,

_"And what a beautiful mess, yes it is _  
><em>It's like picking up trash in dresses..."<em>

She sang the next part by herself.

_"Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say  
>Kind of turn themselves into blades<br>And the kind and courteous is a life  
>I've heard<br>But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt  
>'Cause here, here we are, here we are<br>Here we are..."_

Toronto belted out,

_"Here we are  
>Here we are<br>__Here we are  
>Here we are<br>Here we are  
>Here we are<br>Here we are!"_

They sang together in perfect harmony,

_"We're still here  
>What a beautiful mess this is<br>It's like taking a guess when the only answer is 'yes'_  
><em>Through timeless words and priceless pictures<br>We'll fly like birds not of this earth  
>And tides, they turn and hearts disfigure<br>But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
>And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts<br>But it's nice today  
>Oh, the wait was so worth it..."<em>

Toronto stopped strumming and Maureen clapped giddily. "Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz. I'm impressed."

The curly-haired teen frowned, and said broken-heartedly, "I'm leaving."

The smile was wiped from Maureen's face. "What?"

Toronto looked up with tears in his eyes, "My family is moving back to LA. We've spent over two months here, and my dads think they've had enough of homophobic Lima. This was just a vacation..." his voice broke, "and I wish I could stay, but..." A tear fell from his left eye.

"When do you leave?" Maureen asked, tears threatening to spill.

"Tomorrow..." Toronto admitted. "And this is why I can do this." He leaned in slowly and captured Maureen's lip in a soft, barely there kiss, a few of his fingers underneath her chin. She pulled back, wide-eyed.

"So this is goodbye."

Toronto nodded sadly. "I really like you, Maurie. You're amazing. But," he checked his phone and sighed, "my daddy wants me to leave right now to finalize some packing."

He stood and was halfway across the stage before Maureen stood, ran, and threw herself into his arms. "Promise me you'll come to Nationals," she choked out.

Toronto nodded into her hair and said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>Daniella was innocently sleeping, well, trying to, when she heard something hit her window. She sat up imediately, her XXXL The Used concert t-shirt acting as her nightgown resting on her thighs. She yawned, then heard it again. It sounded like tiny pebbles were being thrown at her window.<p>

Muttering to herself, she opened her blinds to find Xriss standing there, a guitar that she assumed was Connor's in his hands. She opened up her window and laughed at him.

"You are so reckless," she giggled.

Xriss shrugged. "Connor taught me this song and I wanted to serenade you with it. I mean, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Because technically it's two o'clock in the morning, so it's Thursday, not Wednesday." He smiled and pulled his jacket tighter before singing,

"Let me be the one who calls you baby All the time Surely you can take some comfort Knowing that you're mine..."

Daniella smiled. She loved how he knew that was her favorite song.

"_Just hold me tight, lay by my side _  
><em>And let me be the one who calls you <em>  
><em>Baby all the time..."<em>

He began strumming faster and sang,

"_I found my place in the world  
>Could stare at your face for the rest of my days<br>Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and  
>Smother me<br>Warm and alive  
>I'm all over you<br>Would you smother me?"_

He finished and Daniella clapped kiddingly. "That was amazing, Xriss."

"Rapunzel, let down your hair! I have something else to give you...up there!" He improvised pathetically. Daniella thought it was cute.

"I'll just climb down this tree. And don't-" she glared, "-look up my shirt!"

Xriss frowned. "I wouldn't do that. Unless you wanted me to."

"Xriss!"

"Sorry, I was kidding!"

Once Daniella had successfully climbed down the tree and into her backyard, she walked across the snow, shivering in her t-shirt and ankle socks. Xriss rushed over and took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders. She smiled in thanks.

He pulled a necklace box out of his back pocket. "Open it."

She did and it was not a necklace, actually. It was a set of dogtags on a chain. Daniella gasped.

"They were my dad's. I was never really fond of him, but it's still kind of sentimental, you know? I wanted you to wear them."

Daniella shook her head. "I can't. I mean, as cool as these vintage dog tags are, I just can't."

"Yes, you can," Xriss insisted. "Please." They kissed softly, then Daniella heaved a huge sigh.

"It's freezing. I'm going to get back inside before I catch a cold," she smiled softly. "Thank you. I appreciate it, more than you know."

"You're welcome," Xriss grinned.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Xriss stood in front of the Glee club happily. "As you all know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. So, I decided to sing a song dedicated to Daniella. It's called 'Deer In Headlights' and it is by Owl City."<p>

"_Met a girl in the parking lot  
>And all I did was say hello<br>Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
>For me to walk her home<br>But I guess that's the way it goes..."_

Everyone laughed and Xriss winked.

_"Tell me again, was it love at first sight?_  
><em>When I walked by and you caught my eye <em>  
><em>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?<em>  
><em>Well, smile, because you're the deer in the headlights..."<em>

He walked over to Daniella and sang to her,

_"Met a girl with a graceful charm,_  
><em>But when beauty met the beast he froze <em>  
><em>Got the sense I was not her type <em>  
><em>By the black eye and bloody nose <em>  
><em>But I guess that's the way it goes!"<em>

Daniella giggled as he continued,

"_Tell me again, was it love at first sight?_  
><em>When I walked by and you caught my eye <em>  
><em>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?<em>  
><em>Well, smile, because you're the deer in the headlights<em>!"

He went into the bridge softly,

_"It's suffocating to say _  
><em>But the female mystique takes my breath away <em>  
><em>So give me a smile or give me a sneer<em>  
><em> 'Cause I'm trying to guess here..."<em>

He sang again,

_"Tell me again, was it love at first sight?_  
><em>When I walked by and you caught my eye <em>  
><em>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights..."<em>

He sang louder,

_"Tell me again, was it love at first sight?_  
><em>When I walked by and you caught my eye <em>  
><em>Didn't you know love could shine this bright?<em>  
><em>If love was a game, you would never play nice <em>  
><em>If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes <em>  
><em>Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights..."<em>

He finished up with,

"_You're the deer in the headlights _  
><em>You're the deer in the headlights..."<em>

Everyone grinned and clapped, Daniella grinning madly. Hannah smiled the widest and kept throwing glances at Maureen, who had been rather morose lately. Maurie stood.

"Mr. Schue? Could I make an announcement?"

He nodded and she walked to the front of the room, her outfit very...black. "I have bad news. Toronto moved back to LA."

Hannah put her face in her hands and everyone got upset. Maureen shook her head. "He told me that he would come see us at Nationals. Now we need three people for Nationals."

Mr. Schue frowned. "That's terrible news. I hope everyone is emotionally okay."

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. Hannah smiled at the mini-calender inside of her locker and marked off the circled day. She adjusted her white headband and checked her teeth, making sure she looked perfect for any love confessions that came her way. Her crimson dress was perfect for the holiday and her white cardigan and white flats made her look festive, in her opinion.<p>

She shut her locker and came face-to-face with Tyler. "Um, hello," she said brightly.

He rolled his eyes. "I need your advice."

Hannah's face fell. "Well, okay. On what?"

"I want to ask out someone today. But I have no clue what to do." Her jaw dropped and eyes lit up.

"Take note. Buy a bouquet of pink carnations, they are much less cliche than roses, and she'll appreciate that. Get your guitar and set up in the auditorium. Leave a note in her locker, and tell her to meet you there. Sing her a song confessing your love for her, and voila! Instant romance."

Tyler nodded. "Thanks. Pink carnations, guitar, note, song. Got it." He winked, grinned, then sauntered off. Hannah rolled her eyes, but then was nearly pushed to the floor by a wad of football players rampaging through the school. Someone caught her before she hit the floor, and she opened her eyes to see Sam, smiling.

"Need some help?"

She grinned and they linked arms. The two walked towards the outdoor eating area, although most people avoided it because it was so cold outside. They sat on one of the huge concrete steps, and suddenly heard music. Evan was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down on the two. Sam's smile was about ten thousand watts.

Evan sang to him, and pulled out a bouquet of white daisies. He started up,

_"Coffee and cigarettes are my only escape  
>I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes<br>And I'm on my way downtown, to  
>Set up shop, and sing my cares away<br>So, won't you sing with me  
>'Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely..."<em>

He pouted and walked slowly down to Sam, who knew the words but was too happy to sing along.

_"Friday nights are always the same in this town  
>I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down<br>So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away  
>And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day<br>When everything feels okay..."_

As Evan presented the pretty bouquet to Sam, the Warblers behind him sang,

"_Ba da da da _  
><em>Ba da da da da <em>  
><em>Ba da da da da da da da da..."<em>

Evan grabbed Sam's hand and sang,

_"Coffee and cigarettes are best when shared with you  
>We'll go to Waffle House or your mom's house<br>And share a cup or two  
>Yeah, I have friends, but they have friends<br>And they have parties, and I'm so akward  
>So whatta ya say, but not as friends, we see a movie<br>This weekend, alright? Okay..."_

Sam grinned.

_"Friday nights are always the same in this town  
>I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down<br>So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away  
>And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day<br>When everything feels okay..."_

The Warblers trilled,

_"Ba da da da _  
><em>Ba da da da da <em>  
><em>Ba da da da da da da da da..."<em>

Evan finished with, "_I'm trying to quit smoking. Ha..."_ Sam smiled and hugged Evan tightly. Evan pecked him on the lips in a chaste way and the Warblers ooh-ed and cheered. Sam pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you. How did you know that 'Coffee and Cigarettes' by Never Shout Never is my favorite song?"

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to know these things."

Hannah watched with wide, sappy eyes, wishing desperately she had what Sam had.

* * *

><p>Blake opened her locker and a slip of paper fell out. Written in untidy scrawl said: Meet me in the auditorium. I have something for you. -Tyler. She smiled and crumpled it up. Looking around her, she snuck off to the auditorium.<p>

On the stage stood Tyler, guitar and pink carnation bouquet in hand. He looked really nice.

Blake shook her head. "Really?"

"You know you like it," he joked.

Blake nodded, "Yeah. I do."

Tyler laughed too, before saying, "Oh, yeah, well, I wanted to ask you something. But I figured I could sing it instead. It's called Collide, and it's by Howie Day."

He began strumming his guitar and sang to Blake,

_"The dawn is breaking _  
><em>A light shining through <em>  
><em>You're barely waking <em>  
><em>And I'm tangled up in you <em>  
><em>Yeah..."<em>

Blake smiled and put her hand over her mouth in joy. This was the nicest thing a guy had ever done for her.

"_I'm open, you're closed _  
><em>Where I follow, you'll go <em>  
><em>I worry I won't see your face <em>  
><em>Light up again!"<em>

He strummed and sang with all emotion possible,

_"Even the best fall down sometimes _  
><em>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme <em>  
><em>Out of the doubt that fills my mind <em>  
><em>I somehow find <em>  
><em>You and I collide..."<em>

Tyler began walking towards Blake, singing,

_"I'm quiet you know _  
><em>You make a first impression <em>  
><em>I've found I'm scared to know <em>  
><em>I'm always on your mind..."<em>

He smiled,

_"Even the best fall down sometimes _  
><em>Even the stars refuse to shine <em>  
><em>Out of the back you fall in time <em>  
><em>I somehow find <em>  
><em>You and I collide..."<em>

Blake stared into Tyler's brown eyes and thanked him silently, clutching her beautiful bouquet.

_"Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind!"_

He sang once again,

_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find<br>You and I collide!"_

He finished up with,

"_You finally find_  
><em> You and I collide <em>  
><em>You finally find <em>  
><em>You and I collide..."<em>

He finished and bit his lip. "So, do you, uh, wanna go out sometime?"

Blake nodded, "Yes. Yes, yes, I do."

Tyler grinned. "And, you do know I haven't slept with a girl since I met you."

The tall blonde smiled. "I'm glad to know that."

* * *

><p>Hannah sighed as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She willed herself not to tear up. Maureen approached her silently and asked, "What's wrong?"<p>

Her shoulders slouched. "I didn't get my fairytale Valentine's Day. With the serenades and flowers and romance. But everyone did, it seems."

Maureen nodded, "I know, I know. But, do you think maybe you set your expectations too high?"

Hannah sat against the lockers and nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But is it so wrong to want one moment where you feel like a princess in a fairytale or the girl in the romantic comedy? All I want is one romantic moment and I think I'll be happy."

Maureen sat beside her, "I know the feeling. My Valentine's Day pretty much sucked too. Do you want to go to my house, have a sleepover, and watch sad movies so we can have an excuse to eat ice cream and cry?"

Hannah nodded and smiled softly. "You're a great friend."

Maureen nudged Hannah's shoulder. "I know!" The two laughed and linked arms, walking out of McKinley High School.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AW THAT CHAPTER WAS SO CUTE! CUTE OVERLOAD!**

**Next chapter theme? Well, I'm doing a time skip to about the middle of March, so the theme will be...ATTITUDE! yep, the Glee kids have to show attitude through a song. What kind of attitude, well, that's up you.(:**

**Send in the song you want your character to sing in a REVIEW! Please?**

**Review?**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: I totes tricked you guys. :P It's not the chapter you think it is. It's a VERY fun chapter. But, sadly, I have bad news, two: since it's chapter twenty, we have TWO more chapters left. I won't reveal next chapter until the end, but I must say I'm bending high school rules. :P And, the final chapter is pretty obvious.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty: Around The Campfire, Roasting Marmallows, And Nearly Drowning<strong>_

Mr. Schue grinned and looked at his Glee kids, wearing slightly cooler clothes since the coming of spring was soon. March. He knew time was ticking on Nationals. But, he figured, might as well have some fun with it while they had time. But, first thing is first: recruiting.

He had plastered posters all over the school in hopes that someone, anyone, would sign up. He had two names.

Dane Strickland and Marie Reeves. They were in his Spanish classes.

He knew that Dane was a popular football player that was tall, with black hair and wide green eyes. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had a good heart. Marie was a bookworm with a biting, sarcastic, witty sense of humor and straight brown hair. She didn't talk a lot, but when she did it was something important.

Mr. Schuester was pleasantly surprised to see Dane and Marie walk in silently. He greeted them with a: "Oh, hey! Kids, this is Dane, and this is Marie. They are here to help us win Nationals.

Dane frowned. "I thought this was homework help."

"Nope!" Mr. Schue said quickly. "But we do that, too."

Marie raised her eyebrows. "You don't know if we can sing or dance."

Mr. Schue frowned, then his face lit up, "Wait! I have a perfect idea!"

Daniella grinned, "What, Mr. Schue?"

He smiled and clapped his hands. "We need a team-building exercise to help with Nationals!" People reacted differently, some excited, some wondering what the crap he was talking about.

Hannah nodded. "That's a good idea!" She and Maureen began whispering excitedly.

"We'll go camping! This weekend!" He said.

Silence.

Maureen gaped. "In the woods?"

"With bugs?" Savannah asked. "I need some time before I faint from horror."

Oblivious to the not-so-happiness, he continued to talk. "We can go this weekend. It'll be great. We'll have lots of team-bonding. And actually, I know a Girl Scout camp that would be happy to lend themselves to us. My old friend April Rhodes owns it. It's a huge hit. So we'll have cabins and showers!"

"In the woods..." Maureen said.

Hannah smiled. "My dad used to take me camping. I actually love it."

"Then it's on! Glee club goes camping!" He said with finality.

* * *

><p>As Hannah stood in her pastel room, packing a duffle bag with old clothes to wear camping, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She said.<p>

"Hannah?" Her blonde mother said as she brought a plate of cookies into Hannah's room. "What are you doing?"

Hannah widened her eyes at the plate of cookies and gulped. "Packing. Some friends of mine are going camping this weekend and I'm going with them."

Her mother gasped. "Why didn't you ask your father and I? By the way, I baked your brothers some cookies."

"Because...uh..." Hannah started lamely. "Can I have one?"

Her mother laughed. "Hannah, dear, do you want to get fat?"

She blinked and shook her head. "No..."

"Sweets and carbs are for fat people, you know that!" **(A/N: I DO NOT agree with this! This is Hannah's mother's view on food and people, not mine. No flames, please.)**

Hannah nodded, "I know, I know. I should know by now."

Her mom grinned and kissed her youngest child on the forehead. "Now, have fun on your little camping trip. Your father and I are going to New York for the next two weeks, Brady has soccer camp, and Brent has theatre camp, both for the next month and a half. Will you be okay by yourself for that long? Well, of course you will. You should-"

"-be used to it by now," Hannah finished. "I know. But, I thought the twins had to finish up some college courses."

Her mother shook her head. "No, Bill paid the college so that they could get out of for a little while. What are you interested in, dear? Maybe, violin, or piano? What do you want us to sign you up for?"

"Nothing," Hannah muttered. "Nothing at all."

"You cannot spend the rest of your high school life holed up in this room, listening to that John Mayer guy and watching Lord of the Rings. Get a boyfriend or something, I don't care, just do something besides that!" Her mother scolded harshly. She composed herself. "Sorry, dear. I have to leave, okay? Call me tonight, I'll be in New York."

She kissed her forehead, and Hannah heard her dad call, "Anna! Come on, our flight leaves in about five hours!"

"Bye, dearie!" Anna called as she joined her husband downstairs.

* * *

><p>All of the Glee kids were lined up in the middle of the parking lot Friday morning, duffle bags in hand, tired and yawning. Alice was leaning on Hannah, half-asleep, which was odd because Alice was so much taller than her. Connor was practically carrying a sleeping Maureen. Tyler and Blake were holding hands and whispering softly in the back.<p>

Everyone clutched blankets, Snuggies, and pillows, ready to board the bus at 5 o'clock at the morning. Mr. Schue grinned and motioned for them to load the bus and they threw their bags and assorted equipment in the first five or six seats, then lounged about in the rest of the long school bus's many availble seats.

Hannah curled up and slept the entire ride, listening with her iPod on low. Connor kind of felt like a creeper, because honestly, she looked so young when she slept. But when she slept, she wasn't smiling, and he could see little worry lines along her forehead, and pre-mature laugh lines.

Once arriving at the camp at seven, everyone woke up to see the sun rising. After many pictures were taken, they got thier respective luggage, and got off of the bus. Dane yawned cutely before saying excitedly, "Look, squirrels!"

He ran over and they scattered, and everyone giggled at the heartbroken look on his face. Savannah approached him softly, "You have to be calm, and quiet, and slow. Watch."

She knelt down and did this weird thing with her tongue, and it made a clicking, calling sort of noise. A squirrel cocked it's head and walked toward her cautiously. Dane grinned.

"You're awesome."

Savannah blushed before smoothing her Cheerio's uniform and walking back to the group. Mr. Schuester was conversing with a fake-looking blonde lady, with a grating voice.

"Welcome to the wilderness!" She called out. "I'm April Rhodes. Girls, you are in cabin A, boys, cabin B. There are twenty-four cabins, but twenty-two of them are locked," she winked, "so no funny buisness. I will be the girls' cabin moniter, and Will is the boys'. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. There aren't many rules except these: no walking off into the woods by yourself, and there will be a group campfire every night from seven till ten. It's mandatory."

Marie raised her hand. "What excactly are we supposed to do while we are here?"

"There are heated pools, a game room, a theatre, and a spa, but there are also hiking trails, rope and tire swings, a lake, bikes if you want to ride, and a huge outdoor stage."

Maureen's eyes lit up.

"But there is a specific time that you can do each thing. So don't think you'll be spending all your time at the spa, ladies!"

Savannah frowned. "Damn."

"And no cursing!"

"Darn."

"Now, go check out the cabins!"

The group ran through the trail in the woods that led to a circle of cabins with a huge bonfire in the center. Different paths inbetween the cabins had signs telling you what it led to. For example, inbetween cabins A and B was a path that said 'To: Tennis Courts' with an arrow.

Hannah grinned and opened up the door to Cabin A, and walked in. About six sets of multicolored bunkbeds were in there, with a set of cubby-like boxes lined up, one on top of another, on the opposite wall. At the end of every set of bunkbeds was a large trunk, to put your belongings in.

Hannah plopped on the yellow bunk bed and sighed. "This thing is so uncomfortable. But luckily, there is one bunkbed for each of us."

Alice and Maureen chose the light blue and red beds, respectively. Blake and Savannah picked pink and purple, while Marie took the green bed. They unpacked their stuff, and changed into camp-appropriate outfits.

Hannah picked some denim short shorts, a faded yellow tank with a black off-the-shoulder knit t-shirt paired with black tights and ratty Converse. It was so eighties it made Maureen almost throw up. It was quite chilly for March, so Maureen opted for a dark blue sweatshirt and black shorts that hit the middle of her thigh, and some funky Hummel tennis shoes.

Alice wore a light blue sundress with rubber flip flops, and Blake wore an orange t-shirt with boy's basketball shorts. Savannah matched her except for a green t-shirt. Marie wore sweat-material capris that cinched at the knee and a tank top. They were ready.

All of the guys were wearing the same basketball-shorts-white-t-shirt-with-a-sweatshirt-and-sneakers- combo. Mr. Schue grinned at his kids and said, "Okay, today, you can do any outdoor activity you want. Go!"

They looked at him lazily. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Wanna go canoeing?" Connor yelled. Everyone cheered and followed him to the lake. He opened up the shed near the makeshift beach leading into the lake and pulled out six canoes.

Hannah and Maureen grabbed the first one they saw and smiled identically. A race. "We'll race anyone who dares to challenge us!" Maureen called out.

Connor smirked. "I will."

"Me too!" Sam called out. "Me and Connor versus Hannah and Maureen."

They pulled on lifejackets and pushed the canoes into the lake before jumping in them and almost flipping them. Hannah was the one in the front and Maureen was in the back. "Ready...set...go!"

Both pairs began paddling frantically to the cheers of people. Connor and Sam quickly passed them quickly and Maureen stomped her foot in frustation, only to feel something wet seep into her Converse.

Water.

There was water in their canoe.

Maureen looked around frantically and saw the problem: a dime-sized hole in the bottom of the canoe. "Uh...Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you swim?"

"Somewhat, yes. Why?"

"There is a fricking hole in our canoe."

Hannah turned around to see water seeping in, and already pretty high in their canoe. She freaked. "Oh my God, we're going to die today, aren't we?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, we aren't. We are going to scream at them until they come help us!" She stood and screamed at the canoe that was so far ahead of them, it was a miracle they even heard: "SAM! CONNOR! HELP!"

"HOLE IN OUR CANOE!" Hannah screamed to no avail.

Sam turned slightly. "Dude, they just said they have a hole in their canoe. It's sinking pretty fast."

Connor shook his head. "I know Hannah and Maureen, it's just a ruse."

"Um...they're about to be submerged in this freezing water in the middle of March."

Connor turned around the canoe quickly and saw that Sam was right. The two began to paddle hurriedly before the two girls could drown, and they reached them just in time. "Quickly, Maurie, Hannah, get in!"

Sam lent them a hand and the dripping girls got into the canoe, and squeezed into it. The two boys paddled the canoe back to shore, to the worry of Mr. Schue.

"What happened?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Why are they wet?"

"There was a hole in our canoe!" Maureen exclaimed. "Could we get some towels?"

Alice nodded and pulled one out of the shed. Maureen and Hannah wrapped themselves up in it quickly.

"Be more careful next time!" He scolded.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at the campfire, Mr. Schue pulled out a guitar. "Okay, who wants to sing some campfire songs?"<p>

Connor laughed and raised his hand. "I will!" He began strumming an almost country tune and said, "It's called 'Slow Dancing In A Burning Room' and it's by my favorite artist ever, John Mayer."

_"It's not a silly little moment _  
><em>It's not the storm before the calm <em>  
><em>This is the deep and dying breath of <em>  
><em>This love that we've been working on..."<em>

He sang loudly, over the crackle of the flames.

_"Can't seem to hold you like I want to _  
><em>So I can feel you in my arms <em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna come and save you <em>  
><em>We pulled too many false alarms..."<em>

Connor felt tears fill his eyes as he sang,

_"We're going down _  
><em>And you can see it too <em>  
><em>We're going down <em>  
><em>And you know that we're doomed.<em>  
><em>My dear <em>  
><em>We're slow dancing in a burning room..."<em>

Connor shook his head, as if telling himself to stop thinking like that. Hannah just looked at him with sad eyes.

_"I was the one you always dreamed of _  
><em>You were the one I tried to draw <em>  
><em>How dare you say it's nothing to me?<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only light I ever saw..."<em>

Connor continued to strum lightly, before singing,

_"I'll make the most of all the sadness  
>You're not a bitch, 'cause you can't<br>You try to hit me just to hurt me  
>So you leave me feeling dirty<br>Because you can't understand..."_

He changed up a line, because there was no way possible Hannah could be a bitch.

_"We're going down _  
><em>And you can see it too <em>  
><em>We're going down <em>  
><em>And you know that we're doomed <em>  
><em>My dear <em>  
><em>We're slow dancing in a burning room..."<em>

Hannah closed her eyes, and the Glee club started to sway.

_"Go cry about it - why don't you?_  
><em>Go cry about it - why don't you?<em>  
><em>Go cry about it - why don't you?"<em>

He sang,

"_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room  
>Burning room<br>Burning room  
>Burning room<br>Burning room..."_

He smiled bitterly,

_"Don't you think we oughta know by now?_  
><em>Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?"<em>

He finished and everyone clapped. Mr. Schue took the guitar back and strummed out a tune himself. "This song is called 'Do You Remember' and it's by an awesome guy called Jack Johnson."

_"Do you remember when we first met?  
>I sure do..."<em>

Tyler jumped in, singing,

"_It was some time in early September _  
><em>You were lazy about it, you made me wait around..."<em>

Xriss winked and sang,

_"I was so crazy about you I didn't mind..."_

Connor grinned and sang,

_"I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours _  
><em>It wasn't hard to find, you painted flowers on it..."<em>

Dane, unsure of what to do, hesistantly joined in and sang,

_"I guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away _  
><em>You might not roll back my direction real soon..."<em>

Mr. Schue sang,

_"I was crazy about you then and now  
>The craziest thing of all<br>Over ten years have gone by  
>And you're still mine<br>We're locked in time  
>Let's rewind..."<em>

Sam sang softly,

_"Do you remember..."_

Tyler smirked and sang,

_"When we first moved in together?_  
><em>The piano took up the living room..."<em>

S.J. sang, laughing,

"_You'd play me boogie woogie, I played you love songs _  
><em>You'd say we're playing house, now you still say we are..."<em>

Connor sang, nudging Maureen,

"_We built our get away up in a tree we found _  
><em>We felt so far away but we were still in town..."<em>

Dane grinned and sang in a pleasant voice,

_"Now I remember watching that old tree burn down _  
><em>I took a picture that I don't like to look at..."<em>

Mr. Schue sang cheerily,

_"Well, all these times they come and go  
>And alone don't seem so long<br>Over ten years have gone by  
>We can't rewind<br>We're locked in time  
>But you're still mine!"<em>

He finished off with_, "Do you remember?"_

Everyone laughed and clapped, and they made their way to the cabins to get ready for bed. Luckily, each cabin had a bathroom with toilet stalls and shower stalls.

* * *

><p>Laying on the top bunk, Connor stared at the ceiling sadly.<p>

"What's wrong?" Dane asked. "Why are you staring at the ceiling like it kicked your puppy, which is actually not a nice thing to do..." he mused.

Connor grinned and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just confused."

"I know the feeling," Dane admitted. "But...why?"

"Hannah..." he said quietly. "Should I give up?"

Dane shrugged. "You kind of look at her like a dog does when it's owner scratches it's ears. Except, less dog-like. Oh! Puppy-dog eyes! That's what it's called..." he muttered. "Anyway, Hannah is the tiny blonde girl who wears light colors, right?"

Connor laughed softly. "Yeah, that's her. I honestly need to give up on her, but I can't."

"Then don't." Dane shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after waking too early for their liking and eating breakfast in the mess hall, the group gathered in the game room and played their hearts out. It was Saturday, meaning it was their last day there. Then, after taking a few swims in the heated pools (which was awesome, by the way) it was time for the campfire.<p>

The Glee kids, clad in sweats and eating marshmallows around the fire, grinned as Mr. Schue pulled out his guitar again. "It's girl's night! Ladies, want to sing anything?"

Hannah raised her hand. "Me!" Sam grinned, then said,

"What are you going to sing?"

She thought for a minute. "Don't Let Me Fall, by Lenka." Mr. Schue started playing the guitar, and Hannah sang,

_"Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to..."<em>

Her voice was sweet, but singing this song, the sweetness was intensified by about million.

_"But if I should break, if I should fall away  
>What am I to do?<em>  
><em>I need someone to take a little of the weight<br>Or I'll fall through..."_

Hannah smiled and sang,

"_You're just the one that I've been waiting for _  
><em>I'll give you all that I have to give and more <em>  
><em>But don't let me fall..."<em>

She looked to Connor slightly and sang,

_"Take a little time, walk a little line _  
><em>Get the balance right <em>  
><em>Give a little love, gimme just enough <em>  
><em>So that I can hang on tight!"<em>

Hannah continued to sing the bouncy song,

_"We will be alright, I'll be by your side _  
><em>I won't let you down <em>  
><em>But I gotta know no matter how things go <em>  
><em>That you will be alright..."<em>

She grinned,

_"You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<br>But don't let me fall, don't let me fall!"_

Hannah softened her voice a bit and sang,

_"Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to..."<em>

She picked back up and sang,

_"You're just the one that I've been waiting for _  
><em>I'll give you all that I have to give and more <em>  
><em>But don't let me fall!"<em>

She finished with a smile and sang,

_"You'll be the one that I'll love forever more _  
><em>I'll be here holding you high above it all <em>  
><em>But don't let me fall..."<em>

Everyone grinned and clapped. Maureen smiled and said, "Mr. Schuester? Can I sing something? To wrap up our little weekend camping trip."

He nodded and she told him the name of the song. She cleared her throat as he began to strum.

_"I've made up my mind  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong, I am right  
>Don't need to look no further..."<em>

She closed her eyes and sang,

_"This ain't lust  
>I know this is love<br>But, if I tell the world  
>I'll never<em> _say enough  
>'Cause it was not said to you<br>And that's exactly what I need to do  
>If I end up with you..."<em>

She belted out,

_"Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere!"<em>

She breathed in heavily and sang,

_"I build myself up _  
><em>And fly around in circles <em>  
><em>Waitin' as my heart drops <em>  
><em>And my back begins to tingle <em>  
><em>Finally, could this be it..<em>."

She belted out,

"_Or should I give up _  
><em>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements <em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere <em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste <em>  
><em>Even if I knew my place <em>  
><em>Should I leave it there?"<em>

Maurie sang strongly,

_"Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
>Should I just keep no chasin' pavements<br>Ohh oh..."_

She sang once again,

_"Or should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<br>Or should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there..."<em>

She finished and everyone clapped with tears rolling down their faces. Maureen smiled humbly before saying, "It's called Chasing Pavements and it is by Adele."

They went back to their cabins, exhausted but happy.

* * *

><p>Back at school Monday, they still faced one problem: they needed one more guy to go to Nationals with.<p>

But that problem was solved when Sam was rendered speechless in Glee as Evan walked through the door, in dark-wash jeans and an evergreen t-shirt. "Excuse me? I'm new here. What's going on?"

"This is Glee club. We're kind of losers," Sam said breathlessly. "I'm Sam."

"Evan," he said.

"Come on, come sit beside me. Welcome to McKinley..." Sam said. Everyone hugged Evan and cheered, because now they had enough people for Nationals!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun for me to write. Didn't have much plot, but oh well.**

**READ ME: Next chapter is PROM! You heard right! Now, not only do you have to send in song suggestions, but you have to send in the dress/tuxedo you want your character to wear! PLUS I changed it to where Sophmores, Juniors, and Seniors all have Prom together.**

**Review? Please?**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**A/N: I am excited 'cause it's PROM! But I'm sad because it's the penultimate chapter...):**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Twenty-One: Prom, Duh!<em>**

"So, uh, Prom..." Hannah said stiffly to Connor.

"Yeah...Prom..." he said awkwardly. "You know how New Directions usually performs at Prom? Well, I was wondering..."

Hannah looked up, then her face fell as he said: "If you wanted to sing with me." She nodded.

"Yes. That would be fun. Even though I technically can't even go to Prom without a date, because it's sophmores, juniors, and seniors only."

Connor shrugged. "I'll sneak you in a in a carpetbag." He mentally slapped himself. Really? Carpetbag?

Hannah giggled. "Thanks...here's my address. Come on over after school and we'll rehearse."

He nodded and took the slip of paper.

* * *

><p>Maureen sighed and collasped on her bed, groaning. "Hannah! I have no idea what to wear!"<p>

"A dress..." she said softly.

"But...what kind? And who will I go with?" She asked sadly.

Hannah frowned. "You don't have to go with a date..."

Maureen staredat the phone. "Oh, you were being serious..."

"I'm not going!"

"Are you mentally insane?"

"No...look, I have to go, someone's here."

"...who?" Maureen asked suspiciously.

"No one! Bye!"

Maureen sighed. "Well, I guess I'm all on my own."

* * *

><p>Hannah opened the door and grinned when she saw Connor, his hair still wet from sweat or a shower, she couldn't tell. He grinned and said, "Hey. Nice house."<p>

Oh yes, the four story mansion with ten bedrooms, six bathrooms, and gold-plated countertops was simply a nice house.

She nodded. "Thanks. My dad's a lawyer..." she explained, as if that would enlighten everything.

Connor inspected some pictures over the fireplace. "Who are these people? Is this your little sister?"

Hannah cursed inwardly, then plastered on a fake smile. "The guy in the fedora is Brent. He loves theatre and he's...gay..." she mumbled. "And then his twin Brady, the one in the soccer uniform, he is like a sports supestar."

"Who's the pageant girl?" He asked curiously, pointing to the little eight year-old girl with huge hair, fake-looking make-up, and the glitterly, sparkling dress, her hands and feet poised perfectly, her smile blinding, her green eyes wide.

Hannah put her head in her hands. "Me."

Connor looked startled. "What, really? No offense, but you don't really seem like a pageant girl."

"I'm not. But my all mom ever wanted was for me to be like her, a beautiful debutante, not an ugly socially awkward girl with little-to-no friends," Hannah admitted softly, looking down at her feet.

He frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Hannah sat on the stiff leather couch, and promptly burst into tears. "I'm tired of disappointed her. I'm sick of being the oddball of my family."

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Bill and Anna Gray, returned from the two-week trip. "Hannah, dear? Who is this boy?" Bill asked suspiciously.

Hannah quickly dried her tears and put on her fake smile. "This is Connor, we're doing a...social...studies project. We're friends."

"Oh, that's what they're calling it now?" Anna asked, amused. "Well, then, leave your door open."

"Mom!" Hannah said, aghast.

"Well, it is about time," Bill said to his wife, stage-whispering. "She never was the social type, was she, Anna?"

Anna shook her head. Hannah felt her eyes well up, and she dragged Connor up two flights of stairs to her room. She sat on her bed, her shoulders wracking with sobs "I'm...so...sorry..." she choked out. "I know you didn't come over expecting a crying fest."

Connor did the thing any normal teenage boy (yeah, right) would do and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling as her tears seeped through his faded t-shirt. Hannah gripped him tightly, and that's how they sat untli Hannah began to whimper, signaling that the tears were over.

She pulled away, and walked over to her full-body mirror, wiping tears away from her red-rimmed eyes. Connor just looked at her.

"Um, we should get practicing..." Hannah said. Connor nodded.

"Right. Practicing. So, what do you want to sing?"

She shrugged and pulled out her iPod before setting it on shuffle. "Hmm...John Mayer?"

"Nah."

"How about Hairspray?"

Connor smiled. "Only you would keep John Mayer and Hairspray on the same iPod. Any song is fine," He took a deep breath before saying, "That's not why I came here."

Hannah looked up. "Why did you?"

"To see if you were going to Prom."

"I'm sorry, but I think that I have a doctor's appointment, so it would be best if you went ahead and left," Hannah said quickly, looking down. Connor frowned, and opened up her bedroom door. He looked at her, then shook his head and left.

She threw herself face first on her bed and screamed in frustration.

* * *

><p>"No, that spotlight goes over there," Savannah said. "Yes! Right there!" She laughed. "And then the glittering columns go..."<p>

"Vannah!" Dane shrieked, before running over and capturing her in a hug. "You need to help me! I want to give my cousin a squirrell for her birthday. You need to catch one."

Savannah blushed, and made sure no one heard. "Dane..."

"What?" He asked innocently, his deep green eyes blinking and making Savannah swoon. She smiled.

"I'll try to help you. First, I have to finish decorating for Prom."

"Do you have a date?" Dane asked, picking up a tube of glitter. Savannah shook her head.

"Some doofus jock will probably ask me."

"Well, I'm no doofus, but would you want to go with me?" Dane asked. "We can watch Napolean Dynamite afterwards."

Savannah felt her heart break a little. " Me? You want to go with...me?"

He nodded. "You're pretty and you know a lot about animals. Plus, you're really nice."

She smiled. "Of course I will. See you later!" She waltzed off, almost screaming like a giddy school girl.

* * *

><p>Evan took a deep breath and Maureen grinned. "Okay, just ask him. Don't make it a big spectacle."<p>

"What? It's Prom! It's supposed to be big!" Evan exclaimed.

"I know..." Maureen said sadly. "Now, go out there and get your man!" She pushed Evan out in front of Sam, and then he knelt in front of him.

"Sam..."

"Yes?" Sam asked, blushing to his ears.

"Will you...go to Prom with me?"

Sam literally began jumping up and down. "Duh! Oh my gosh, let's go pick out suits!" He grabbed Evan's hand and the two ran off, laughing.

Maureen just checked her phone, sighed, and walked to Glee.

* * *

><p>Alice took a huge leap of faith and asked S.J. Blake and Tyler were going together, Savannah was going with Dane, and who was she going with?<p>

No one.

Maureen sighed and walked over to Hannah, who was in usual mopey mood lately. "What's wrong?" Maureen sighed, sick her little moody spells.

"I kicked Connor out of my house before he could ask me to Prom..." Hannah admitted.

Maureen glared. "Well, you set that up for yourself. Quit feeling sorry for yourself!"

"If I don't, who will? My mom? My dad? My brothers I hardly see anymore? People who pressure me to be as perfect as I can be?" Hannah exclaimed.

"I would, maybe, if you being upset wasn't something that happened so often!" Maureen screamed. "God, Hannah, do you see how good you have it?"

"Oh, Tori, moved back to LA, suck it up!" Hannah yelled. They were drawing some serious attention. "I really am sick of it. Maybe I'm upset about it, too!"

"You always are!" Maureen said, before letting a few tears roll down her face. "You always are." She ran off, leaving Hannah to run after her.

"What's wrong, Maureen?" Hannah asked softly.

"Thanks for noticing..." she responded bitterly. "He's gone. After what happened with..." she choked back her words and Hannah looked confusedly at her.

"With who?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Haley," Maureen admitted. "Haley was my first crush. She liked me back, last year. But she was using me. She figured, if she went out with a girl, she would get the attention she wanted. Both positive and negative." Maureen choked back sobs. "I loved her. And she just threw me away when a better option came along. And now with Tori gone, I feel like there's no hope."

Hannah pulled Maureen close to her and let her cry. "Shhh, shhh," she soothed. "I know it hurts right now."

Maureen pulled away. "What were you talking about? With your mom?"

"She wants me to be perfect..." Hannah admitted. "And, don't tell anyone, but she has me on the same meal plan that people use to lose weight. Sugar and carbs and fat are destested for me. And, I figure, if I can't eat what I want..." Hannah looked down. "Why eat at all?"

Maureen's eyes widened. "Hannah, you can't do that."

"I know!" Hannah whispered. "I've just reached the point where I'm fed up of my mother trying to make me a younger version of her."

"You aren't your mother," Maureen stated firmly. "You are Hannah Gray. Why did you turn down Connor?"

"Technically, I didn't, because he never got the chance to ask me," Hannah giggled.

Maureen laughed, "Oh shut up. You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do. I'm scared. I'm scared to death that this is real," Hannah said softy.

Maureen nodded. "Sometimes it can feel that way...but you have to take a leap sometimes," she told her.

The two girls made up and hugged, then linked arms and walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>Hannah stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress was one-shoulder, rose petal pink, and extremely flowy. She bought it because it reminded her of the dress from the Taylor Swift music video, You Belong With Me. Except pink. And with one shoulder. Her hair was in an elegant bun, with wispy curls framing her face.<p>

A text lit up her phone. **You going tonight?**

She responded, **No, studying. ):**

**Wish U were. ):** Connor responded.

Hannah looked at her appearance in the mirror, from her hair to her black peep-toe heels. Her glasses were still on, and she took them off.

Time to take a leap.

* * *

><p>"You look great!" Alice said, looking gorgeous in a pale blue a-line strapless dress with rouched sides and tiny rhinestones on the hem. Her hair was down, curly, with the sides pulled back. S.J. looked smashing in a black tux with a pale blue tie. Her corsage was made of purple gardenias, tied with a light blue ribbon.<p>

Blake smiled graciously. "Thank you! You look amazing yourself." She was wearing a full-length, hot pink, mermaid style dress with her hair in a bun, with her fringe hanging over her eyes. Her corsage, thanks to Tyler, was a yellow sunflower with a black ribbon. It didn't excactly match, but the thought was incredibly sweet. Tyler was dressed in a white tux with a hot pink bow tie.

Both couples were mingling softly, when Marie walked over kindly, in a floor-length red dress with ruffled sleeves and hem, a flower on her waist. Her red headband really made her stand out. "Hello...you girls look beautiful, guys, you look handsome," she said, getting it out of the way.

Dane, in a pink tux and lime green tie, matched Savannah in her lime green dress made of toule and her hot pink corsage. "Hello!" he grinned, Savannah clinging to his arm.

Everyone talked excitedly, comparing dresses and corsages, before Xriss and Daniella waltzed over. Daniella looked stunning, her red hair in a complicated updo, her halter top drop-waist bright orange dress really accentuated her figure. Her corsage was made of orange carnations, tied with a silver ribbon. Xriss wore a somle tux, looking quite dashing.

The two smiled and joined New Directions in waiting to perform.

But then Maureen and Connor walked in. Maurie wore a full length gossamer-style gown, with teal, yellow, light green, and navy dyed chiffon draped Greek-style over a white corset and whit ankle-length satin skirt, and because she was Maureen, feathery wings graced her shoulders. Her corsage was a simple white rose with an off-white silk ribbon.

Connor wore a simple tux, except he wore it chicly without a tie. The two smiled at each other, before joining New Directions. "Hannah isn't coming," Connor said, "So, we can go ahead and perform."

Daniella looked down sadly. "It's kind of sad. All of us are here, and she's not."

"Toronto isn't here," Maureen pointed out, her hair falling in tendrils over her shoulders. "And where are Evan and Sam?"

Speak of the devil, the two boys walked in, looking particulary fine. Sam sported a Calvin Klein Shadow Stripe two-button coat with pleated pants. Evan wore a simple tux, and each of them had a single daisy pinned to their lapel.

They walked over hurriedly, grinning madly and holding hands.

"Okay, to give everyone time to dance, we'll do performances in turns. First up is me," Maureen stated. "Then it is Dane. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Maureen walked onto the stage, making everyone's jaws drop from how pretty she looked. She cleared her throat. "We have a DJ, but we are also going to have some live performances, too. So, grabs your partner for a slow dance. The pretty music started up. Maureen prepared to sing the song, 'Almost Lover' by a Fine Frenzy. The piano began playing, thanks to Connor.

_"Your fingertips across my skin _  
><em>The palm trees swaying in the wind <em>  
><em>Images..."<em>

Maureen looked at all of the couples dancing, and felt her heart hurt.

"You sang me Spanish lullabies  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes<br>Clever trick..."

She closed her eyes and thought of his face.

_"I never want to see you unhappy _  
><em>I thought you'd want the same for me..."<em>

She sang a bit stonger,

"_Goodbye, my almost lover _  
><em>Goodbye, my hopeless dream <em>  
><em>I'm trying not to think about you <em>  
><em>Can't you just let me be?<em>  
><em>So long, my luckless romance <em>  
><em>My back is turned on you <em>  
><em>I should've known you'd bring me heartache <em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do..."<em>

Memories flooded her mind and she ignored them.

_"We walked along a crowded street _  
><em>You took my hand and danced with me <em>  
><em>Images..."<em>

Was it her imagination or did a curly-haired male just enter this gym?

_"And when you left you kissed my lips _  
><em>You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no..."<em>

It wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, because familiar hazel eyes were staring at her.

_"I never want to see you unhappy _  
><em>I thought you'd want the same for me..."<em>

She belted out, looking straight at Toronto Hummel-Anderson,

_"Goodbye, my almost lover _  
><em>Goodbye, my hopeless dream <em>  
><em>I'm trying not to think about you <em>  
><em>Can't you just let me be?<em>  
><em>So long, my luckless romance <em>  
><em>My back is turned on you <em>  
><em>I should've known you'd bring me heartache <em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do..."<em>

Tori stared at her in complete awe.

_"I cannot go to the ocean _  
><em>I cannot drive the streets at night <em>  
><em>I cannot wake up in the morning <em>  
><em>Without you on my mind <em>  
><em>So you're gone and I'm haunted<em>  
><em> And I bet you are just fine <em>  
><em>Did I make it that easy <em>  
><em>To walk right in and out of my life?"<em>

He began walking towards her, and felt a spotlight on him, but then suddenly he was with her on stage, and she was singing to him with tears in her eyes,

_"Goodbye, my almost lover _  
><em>Goodbye, my hopeless dream <em>  
><em>I'm trying not to think about you<em>  
><em> Can't you just let me be?<em>  
><em>So long, my luckless romance <em>  
><em>My back is turned on you <em>  
><em>I should've known you'd bring me heartache <em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do!"<em>

She finished and looked at him, in pure shock. The DJ began playing some trshy pop song, and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Maureen looked at his black tux with the off-white silk tie and nearly cried as he answered, "For you. Hannah told me about Prom and I knew I couldn't let you go alone."

He leaned in and they kissed sweetly, and she heard someone in the gym go 'awww' really loudly. She laughed, their foreheads and noses touching. "I love you," Tori said softly.

"I know," Maureen said, and they kissed once again. The whole gym erupted into cheers.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Dane asked into the mic. Everyone cheered and screamed. "But are you ready for the song Grace Kelly by Mika?"<p>

More cheers.

He started up, sounding amazing,

_"Do I attract you?_  
><em>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<em>  
><em>Am I too dirty?<em>  
><em>Am I too flirty?<em>  
><em>Do I like what you like?"<em>

He grinned, making funny faces, before singing,

_"I could be wholesome _  
><em>I could be loathsome <em>  
><em>I guess I'm a little bit shy <em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me without making me try?"<em>

He sang in weird, hilarous voice,

_"I tried to be like Grace Kelly _  
><em>But all her looks were too sad <em>  
><em>So I try a little Freddie <em>  
><em>I've gone identity mad!"<em>

He sang, in his higher register, which sounded natural,

_"I could be brown _  
><em>I could be blue <em>  
><em>I could be violet sky <em>  
><em>I could be hurtful <em>  
><em>I could be purple <em>  
><em>I could be anything you like <em>  
><em>Gotta be green <em>  
><em>Gotta be mean <em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more <em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!"<em>

He began jumping up and down on the stage, causing everyone to follow his lead.

_"How can I help it  
>How can I help it<br>How can I help what you think?_  
><em>Hello my baby<br>Hello my baby  
>Putting my life on the brink<br>Why don't you like me  
>Why don't you like me<br>Why don't you like yourself?_  
><em>Should I bend over?<em>  
><em>Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?"<em>

He sang once again,

_"I tried to be like Grace Kelly _  
><em>But all her looks were too sad <em>  
><em>So I try a little Freddie <em>  
><em>I've gone identity mad!"<em>

He sang the chourus with tons of energy,

He sang, staring at everyone intently,"

"_Say what you want to satisfy yourself _

_"I could be brown _  
><em>I could be blue <em>  
><em>I could be violet sky <em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like <em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!"<em>

_But you only want what everybody else says you should want!"_

He belted out, going down to his knees,

_"I could be brown _  
><em>I could be blue <em>  
><em>I could be violet sky <em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like <em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!"<em>

He sang once again, with enthusiam,

_"I could be brown _  
><em>I could be blue <em>  
><em>I could be violet sky <em>  
><em>I could be hurtful<em>  
><em>I could be purple<em>  
><em>I could be anything you like <em>  
><em>Gotta be green<em>  
><em>Gotta be mean<em>  
><em>Gotta be everything more<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you like me?<em>  
><em>Why don't you walk out the door!"<em>

Dane finished, as everyone clapped excitedly. He bowed comically before Marie took the stage. "I'm singing the song 'Holding Out For A Hero' by Frou Frou."

The peppy music started up, and she sang,

_"Where have all the good men gone _  
><em>And where are all the gods?"<em>

She looked out dramatically, before singing,

"_Where's the street-wise Hercules _  
><em>To fight the rising odds?<em>  
><em>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?<em>  
><em>Late at night I <em>  
><em>I toss and turn and dream of what I need..."<em>

She belted out,

_"I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life!"<em>

Marie sang, as the teens danced around,

_"Somewhere after midnight _  
><em>In my wildest fantasy <em>  
><em>Somewhere just beyond my reach <em>  
><em>There's someone reaching back for me<em>  
><em> Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat <em>  
><em>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"<em>

She belted out once again,

_"I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life!"<em>

Marie sang,

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above _  
><em>Out where the lightning splits the sea <em>  
><em>I would swear that there's someone somewhere <em>  
><em>Watching me!"<em>

She sang as the lights dimmed,

_"Through the wind and the chill and the rain _  
><em>And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach <em>  
><em>Like fire in my blood!"<em>

Marie belted out once again,

_"I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life!"<em>

She finished,

_"I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life!"<em>

She finished, and everyone went wild. It was a great performance. Connor walked onto the stage awwakrdly, saying, "Well, I was supposed to sing a song with someone today...but she's not here, so..."

"Yes, I am!" Hannah said loudly, as she walked into the gym, looking the picture of elegance. She felt like she was in that Taylor Swift music video as the crowd parted so she could walk to Connor on the stage. "I'm here," she said softly.

Connor smiled and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. A corsage. White daisies with an off-white silk ribbon. Hannah smiled softly and he put it on her, then grabbed a mic and sang,

_"Once I was a selfish fool _  
><em>Who never understood <em>  
><em>I never looked inside myself <em>  
><em>Though on the outside, I looked good!"<em>

Everyone laughed, and Hannah grabbed a mic as Connor continued to sing,

_"Then we met and you made me _  
><em>The man I am today <em>  
><em>Hannah, I'm in love with you <em>  
><em>No matter what you weigh!"<em>

Her face paled, then he sang,

_"'Cause... "_

Connor and Hannah sang in perfect harmony,

_"Without love _  
><em>Life is like the seasons with <em>  
><em>No summer <em>  
><em>Without love<em>  
><em> Life is rock 'n' roll without <em>  
><em>A drummer!"<em>

Connor looked into Hannah's eyes and sang,

_"Hannah, I'll be yours forever _  
><em>'Cause I never wanna be <em>  
><em>Without love Hannah, never set me free <em>  
><em>No, I ain't lyin' <em>  
><em>Never set me free, Hannah, <em>  
><em>No, no, no!"<em>

Connor, pretending to a black guy sang,

_"Living in the ghetto _  
><em>Black is everywhere you go <em>  
><em>Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl <em>  
><em>With skin as white as winter's snow!"<em>

Hannah sang prettily,

_"In my ivory tower _  
><em>Life was just a Hostess snack <em>  
><em>But now I've tasted chocolate <em>  
><em>And I'm never going back!"<em>

The two joined together and sang, while everyone clapped,

_"'Cause without love..."_

_"Life is like a beat that you can't follow..."_ Connor sang.

"_Without love_!" They sang together.

_"Life is doris day at the apollo_!" Hannah sang.

_"Darling, I'll be yours forever _  
><em>'Cause I never wanna be <em>  
><em>Without love!"<em>

_"So darling, never set me free!_" Connor sang, spinning Hannah. They joined together in perfect harmony,

_"I'm yours forever _  
><em>Never set me free..."<em>

Connor sang,

_"If I'm left without my baby doll _  
><em>I don't know what I'll do!"<em>

Hananh sang comically,

_"Connor, I've got to break out _  
><em>So that I can get my hands on you!"<em>

Connor winked and sang,

_"And girl, if I can't touch you _  
><em>Now I'm gonna lose control!"<em>

Hannah belted out,

_"Connor, you're my black white knight _  
><em>I've found my blue-eyed soul!"<em>

The Glee club sang,

_"Sweet freedom is our goal!''_

Connor said,

_"Hannah, I wanna kiss ya!"_

_"'Cause without love!"_ The Glee club backed up.

"_Life is like a prom that won't invite us..."_ Connor said to laughter.

_"Without love!"_

_"Life's getting my big break and laryngitis!"_

_"Without love!"_

_"Life's a '45' when you can't buy it!"_ Hannah belted.

_"Without love!"_

_"Life is like my mother with no diet!"_ Hannah smiled.

_"Like a week that's only Mondays  
>Only ice cream never sundaes<br>Like a circle with no center  
>Like a door marked 'do not enter!'"<em>  
><em>Darling I'll be yours forever<br>'Cause I never wanna be...  
>Without love!"<em>

The Glee club was dancing, and Connor and Hannah sang,

_"Yes, now you've captured me..."_

_"Without love!"_

_"I surrender happily..."_ they harmonized.

_"Without love _  
><em>Darling, you had best believe me, <em>  
><em>Never leave me without love!"<em>

Everyone posed and the teens attending Prom laughed and clapped. Maureen smiled and took the stage. "We will be singing the second to last song of the night. Before our Prom Queen gets crowned. It's called 'Beautiful Disaster' and it's by Jon McLaughlin and it will be sung by the men of glee club."

All of the guys took the stage. Connor played the piano slowly, as Toronto said, "We're singing this to someone. Everyone is singing what they are for a reason. So, Maurie? This is for you." He sang,

_"She loves her momma's lemonade _  
><em>Hates the sounds that goodbyes make <em>  
><em>She prays one day she'll find someone to need her..."<em>

Xriss sang sadly,

_"She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments _  
><em>It's all the same if everybody leaves her..."<em>

Connor sang tearfully,

_"And every magazine tells her she's not good enough _  
><em>The pictures that she sees makes her cry..."<em>

Sam belted out,

_"She would change everything, everything, just ask her _  
><em>Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster <em>  
><em>She just needs someone to take her home..."<em>

Dane frowned and sang brokenheartedly,

_"She's giving boys what they want _  
><em>Tries to act so nonchalant <em>  
><em>Afraid to see that she's lost her direction..."<em>

Tyler sang, looking Blake in the eyes,

_"She never stays the same for long _  
><em>Assuming that she'll get it wrong <em>  
><em>Perfect only in her imperfection..."<em>

S.J. belted out,

_"She's not a drama queen _  
><em>She doesn't wanna feel this way <em>  
><em>Only 16 and tired, yeah..."<em>

They all joined together and sang,

_"She would change everything for happy ever after _  
><em>Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster <em>  
><em>She just needs someone to take her home..."<em>

Toronto sang,

_"She's just the way she is _  
><em>But no one's told her that's OK!"<em>

Connor sang,

"_She would change everything, everything, just ask her _  
><em>Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster..."<em>

They all joined together and sang,

_"She would change everything for happy ever after  
>Caught in the in between of beautiful disaster<br>She just needs someone to take her home  
>She just needs someone to take her home..."<em>

Everyone was tearing up. The song was really emotional. Principal Figgins walked up to the stage and said, "And now we will crown our Prom Queen and King. Our Prom King is...Tyler Rodriguez!"

Tyler grinned and walked over to the stage, accepting his crown and scepter thingy and sitting on the throne. "Our Prom Queen is...Blake Waiters!"

Everyone cheered as she went to collect her crown. She felt so...empowered. She and Tyler danced to some slow single as Queen and King. As Maureen went out to dance with Toronto, she felt like it couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LOVED WRITING THAT! BUT IT TOOK ABOUT THREE HOURS!**

**Next chapter is...LOS ANGELES BABY! Send in any California-related songs. (: Oh, yeah, and what the crap they are supposed to sing for Nationals, because I have no idea. :P**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A/N: I am SO sad. This is the last chapter! I might cry when it's all over. Thank you everyone for your unending support, and I hope you enjoy this sunny finale. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Basking In Both Glory And The Sun (Or Finally, Things Happen That Should've Happened Chapters Ago)<strong>_

Driving down Hollywood Boulevard was an experience they would never forget. The tall palm trees, the prospect of a Nationals trophy and seeing a celebrity...it was truly amazing. Maureen clutched Hannah's arm excitedly, as if she let go the entire thing wouldn't be real.

"Oh, Hannah, please pinch me..." she muttered. "Please..."

The girl giggled and shook her head. "No way," she sighed, "Even I can't believe it. Are we going to visit Tori, Juliet, Blaine, and Kurt?"

Maureen nodded. "Later this week." Suddenly, Tyler began beatboxing, and Dane said:

"Greetings loved ones, let's take a journey..."

Savannah grinned and sang,

_"I know a place _  
><em>Where the grass is really greener..."<em>

Blake laughed and sang, popping on some hot pink diva sunglasses,

_"Warm, wet and wild _  
><em>There must be somethin' in the water..."<em>

They joined together and sang,

_"Sippin' gin and juice _  
><em>Layin' underneath the palm trees <em>  
><em>The boys<br>Break their necks _  
><em>Try'na creep a little sneak peek at us..."<em>

Blake sang out,

_"You could travel the world _  
><em>But nothing comes close <em>  
><em>To the Golden Coast..."<em>

Savannah nodded and countered,

_"Once you party with us _  
><em>You'll be falling in love <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

Alice jumped in and the three girls sang,

_"California girls _  
><em>We're unforgettable <em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes <em>  
><em>Bikinis on top <em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin <em>  
><em>So hot <em>  
><em>We'll melt your Popsicle<em>  
><em> Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

Alice smiled and sang,

_"California girls _  
><em>We're undeniable..."<em>

Blake grinned and belted out,

_"Fine, fresh, fierce _  
><em>We got it on lock!"<em>

Savannah grinned,

_"Westcoast represent_  
><em> Now put your hands up<em>  
><em> Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

Maureen jumped in,

_"Sex on the beach _  
><em>We don't mind sand in our stilettos <em>  
><em>We freak <em>  
><em>In my Jeep <em>  
><em>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, oh oh!"<em>

Blake and Savannah smiled and sang in unison,

_"You could travel the world _  
><em>But nothing comes close <em>  
><em>To the Golden Coast <em>  
><em>Once you party with us <em>  
><em>You'll be falling in love <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

All of the girls joined in as the guys beatboxed, drummed on the side of the hideous yellow school bus, and clapped to the beat.

_"California girls _  
><em>We're unforgettable <em>  
><em>Daisy Dukes<em>  
><em> Bikinis on top <em>  
><em>Sun-kissed skin <em>  
><em>So hot <em>  
><em>We'll melt your Popsicle <em>  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

Hannah smiled and sang bashfully,

_"California gurls _  
><em>We're undeniable <em>  
><em>Fine, fresh, fierce <em>  
><em>We got it on lock!"<em>

Marie smirked and sang,

_"Westcoast represent_  
><em> Now put your hands up<em>  
><em> Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

Tyler and Dane, the rappers of the group, began to rap. Tyler went first:

_"Toned, tanned _  
><em>Fit and ready<em>  
><em> Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy <em>  
><em>Wild, wild <em>  
><em>Westcoast <em>  
><em>These are the girls I love the most <em>  
><em>I mean the ones <em>  
><em>I mean like she's the one<em>  
><em> Kiss her <em>  
><em>Touch her <em>  
><em>Squeeze her buns!"<em>

Dane took the next part,

_"The girl's a freak _  
><em>She drives a Jeep <em>  
><em>And lives on the beach <em>  
><em>I'm okay <em>  
><em>I won't play <em>  
><em>I love the Bay <em>  
><em>Just like I love L.A. <em>  
><em>Venice Beach And Palm Springs <em>  
><em>Summertime is everything!"<em>

Tyler rapped,

_"Homeboys _  
><em>Hangin' out <em>  
><em>All that ass <em>  
><em>Hangin' out <em>  
><em>Bikinis, tankinis, martinis <em>  
><em>No weenies <em>  
><em>Just a king <em>  
><em>And a queen-ie <em>  
><em>Blake, my lady <em>  
><em>You're lookin' here baby<em>  
><em> I'm all up on you <em>  
><em>'Cause you representin' California!"<em>

Blake rolled her eyes, as the girls belted out,

"_California gurls _  
><em>We're unforgettable<em>  
><em> Daisy Dukes <em>  
><em>Bikinis on top<em>  
><em> Sun-kissed skin <em>  
><em>So hot <em>  
><em>We'll melt your <em>_Popsicle _  
><em>Oooooh oh oooooh!"<em>

They all got up and began to dance around the bus, sticking their heads out of the windows, and waving to passerby.

"_California gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh oh oooooh_!"

Dane shrugged and rapped,

_"California girls man  
>I wish they all could be<br>California girls  
>I really wish<br>You all could be  
>California girls!"<em>

_"California girls!"_ Blake and Savannah belted out finally. Luckily, they arrived at the swanky hotel. An 'anonymous' donation was made to aid the Glee club in their plight to Nationals, but everyone knew that Toronto had something to do with it. It was right on the beach, and it had an auditorium that they were free to use.

It was an amazing feeling as they walked into that hotel, more like resort, and staff put their bags in their rooms so they could explore. And of course the headed straight for the beach.

Dane, fully clothed in jeans and a orange polo, ran straight into the ocean. Savannah, exasperated, just grinned and ran in with him, not caring about her expensive sundress she bought just for the occasion, or her Toy watch (like Sandra Bullock wore in the Blind Side, duh), or her gold charm bracelet. She just allowed Dane to put her on his back and run through the ocean.

Maureen and Hannah slipped off their flats and stood on the edge, letting the water wash over their feet. Hannah held up her knee length white eyelet sundress, and took off her yellow cardigan. It was much too hot to wear sweaters. However, Maureen came prepared, wearing denim booty shorts and a black camisole with a hot pink off-the-shoulder top. She smirked at Hannah.

"Bet you are regretting bringing every cardigan you own, now, aren't you?" She joked.

Hannah shrugged. "I can shop!"

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Fred Segal!"

Blake and Tyler were lounging together on the sand, people watching. Seriously, do people look in the mirror before they buy swimsuits?

Alice and Daniella were trying to obtain some surfboards for S.J. and Xriss, who were throwing around a football with Connor. Marie was curled up in the sand, reading a book. Alice walked over to her.

"Want to come hang out with Daniella and me?" She asked kindly, holding out her hand. "You look a bit lonely." Marie nodded and began to laugh and have a great time with them.

Evan and Sam, however, chose to hold hands and walk down the beach, laughing and talking about everything. But then they realized the hard part was coming:

Songs for Nationals.

* * *

><p>"Okay, look, we need to come up with something, anything, for Nationals. Song chourus, bridges, ideas..." Mr. Schuester trailed off. "Stay in this hotel until you figure something out. Or, you know, you could always find a song that would work." He walked out of the hotel and screamed, "Just figure something out!"<p>

Maureen raised a slender eyebrow. "How are we supposed to write/figure out something when we're stuck in here?" They all shrugged. "Well, then, I guess we're going to have to see Hollywood!"

All of the teens cheered and ran out of the hotel lobby, dressed in the clothes they'd been in for twenty-four hours. Connor grinned and began to sing as they all sight-saw,

_"It's been a really really messed up week _  
><em>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter..."<em>

Sam nodded and slung an arm around Evan, singing,

"_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me _  
><em>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her!"<em>

All of the guys began doing backflips off of Palm Trees, singing,

_"La la la, whatever, _  
><em>La la la, it doesn t matter,<em>  
><em>La la la, oh well,<em>  
><em>La la la!"<em>

Xriss belted out: _"We're going at it tonight, tonight!"_

All of the guys sang,

_"There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world _  
><em>Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!<em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it <em>  
><em>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"<em>

Dane looked confusedly at Savannah and sang,

_"I woke up with a strange tattoo _  
><em>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket..."<em>

Tyler grinned and winked at Blake,

"_And it kinda looks just like you _  
><em>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis..."<em>

All of the guys joined in, waving at passing limos,

_"La la la, whatever,_  
><em>La la la, it doesn't matter,<em>  
><em>La la la, oh well, <em>  
><em>La la la..."<em>

Everyone in the Glee club joined in,

_"We're going at it tonight, tonight _  
><em>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world <em>  
><em>Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign <em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it <em>  
><em>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"<em>

Connor grinned and picked up Maureen, throwing her around to different guys to hear her scream shrilly to put her down, then sang,

_"You got me singing like _  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh..."<em>

Xriss smiled and slung an arm around Daniella,

"_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down <em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to <em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out!"<em>

Tyler and Blake harmonized,

_"Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<em>  
><em> It's my party dance if I want to <em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out!"<em>

All of the guys joined in and sang, walking down the streets of LA,

_"It's you and me and were runnin this town _  
><em>And its me and you and were shakin the ground <em>  
><em>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show<em>  
><em> Everybody <em>  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals <em>  
><em>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh!"<em>

Everyone joined in together happily,

_"Tonight, tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world _  
><em>Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign <em>  
><em>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it <em>  
><em>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight <em>  
><em>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight <em>  
><em>Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"<em>

Dane grinned and sang,

_"Just singing like _  
><em>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people <em>  
><em>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids <em>  
><em>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin <em>  
><em>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down <em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to <em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out!"<em>

Everyone joined in and sang,

_"Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' _  
><em>Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down <em>  
><em>It's my party dance if I want to <em>  
><em>We can get crazy let it all out!"<em>

Everyone ended up posing in front of the 'H' of the Hollywood sign, grinning madly. Hannah smiled and commented, "I guess, wherever you are, we just can't stop the beat."

Evan gasped. "Stop the beat..." he mused, "Stop the beat..."

Maureen nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>It was sunset, and Maureen had called about a million times. He wouldn't answer. She sighed and slipped out to the beach, her long hair blowing all around her. She sat on the sand, and sang softly, looking out over the ocean,<p>

_"Chest to chest _  
><em>Nose to nose <em>  
><em>Palm to palm <em>  
><em>We were always just that close..."<em>

Rihanna did know what she was talking about, you know. Maureen continued singing 'California King Bed' by Rihanna, watching seagulls fly in front of the sunset.

_"Wrist to wrist _  
><em>Toe to toe<em>  
><em> Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose..."<em>

She belted out,

_"So, how come when I reach out my finger_  
><em>It feels like more than distance between us!"<em>

She sang powerfully,

_"In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king!"_

She changed songs quickly, but not tempo, and sang,

_"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly <em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last <em>  
><em>I need you by my side..."<em>

She sang out,

_"Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static _  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky <em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat slow <em>  
><em>I can't let you go <em>  
><em>I want you in my life!"<em>

Maureen felt tears well up and sang,

_"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky _  
><em>They wipe away tears that I cry <em>  
><em>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all <em>  
><em>You make me rise when I fall..."<em>

Switching songs, she sang,

_"In this California king bed _  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart <em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em> For your heart for me <em>  
><em>My California king<em>!"

She belted out powerfully, not noticing someone behind her,

_"Just when I felt like giving up on us _  
><em>You turned around and gave me one last touch <em>  
><em>That made everything feel better <em>  
><em>And even then my eyes got wetter <em>  
><em>So confused, wanna ask you if you love me <em>  
><em>But I don't wanna seem so weak <em>  
><em>Maybe I've been California dreaming!"<em>

She began to cry as she sang,

_"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly <em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last <em>  
><em>I need you by my side..."<em>

She sang out,

_"Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static _  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky <em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat slow <em>  
><em>I can't let you go <em>  
><em>I want you in my life!<em>

She slowed down and finished,

_"In this California king bed _  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart <em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars <em>  
><em>For your heart for me <em>  
><em>My California king..."<em>

Someone began clapping, and a voice said, "I didn't think you missed me enough to mash-up 'California King Bed' by Rihanna and 'Everytime We Touch, Acoustic' by Cascada. I feel flattered."

Maureen turned around and wiped her tears as soon as the sun set. "Tori..."

"I had a feeling you'd be out here. Juliet wants to see you," Toronto said, pointing to farther back on the beach to where Kurt and Blaine were with Jules. "She's really taken with you."

Maureen giggled. "I'm sure she is," she said as she stood and hugged Toronto tightly. "So, what's new with you?" She asked.

Toronto shrugged. "Not much. My dads have been looking at real-estate lately..." he said blasely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Going from a mansion to a bigger mansion?"

"Hmm..." Toronto mused. "Try from LA to Lima."

Maureen's jaw dropped. "What?"

He smiled and swung Maureen around, "You heard right! My dads are retiring early, because they are honestly sick of Hollywood, and we are moving to a ranch on the outskirts of Lima."

"A ranch?" Maureen asked. "Seriously?"

He shrugged playfully. "They want the country experience, apparently! But, more good news awaits."

"What...?" Maureen asked teasingly.

"They've been finalizing the paperwork. My junior year will be spent at Dalton Academy!" He said.

Maureen smiled. "That's amazing! You're barely an hour away!" The two hugged and kissed lightly, before walking over and talking with the Hummel-Andersons.

* * *

><p>Hannah was innocently putting on a free face mask made of that green stuff (courtesy of the hotel), and singing along to her iPod when she heard a knock on her door. Washing off her face and slipping on some pajama shorts and a tank top, she opened the door.<p>

Connor was standing there with his guitar. "Hey, Hannah."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"This..." he began to play his guitar, and sang,

_"Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in _  
><em>Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside..."<em>

Hannah's jaw dropped a little bit as he continued to sing,

_"Share with me the secrets that you kept in _  
><em>Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside..."<em>

Connor sang loudly, standing in her doorway,

_"And you're slowly shaking finger tips  
>Show that you're scared like me so<br>Let's pretend we're alone  
>And I know you may be scared<br>And I know we're unprepared  
>But I don't care!"<em>

He sang, looking into her eyes,

_"Tell me, tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible?<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<br>Please don't tell me that  
>I'm the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible..."_

Connor sang, leaning in a bit closer,

_"I was born to tell you I love you  
>Isn't that a song already?<em>  
><em>I get a B in originality..."<em>

Hannah's smile was as blinding as Las Vegas lights. Connor gulped and continued to sing,

_"And it's true I can't go on without you _  
><em>Your smile makes me see clearer <em>  
><em>If you could only see in the mirror what I see..."<em>

He smiled and sang,

_"And you're slowly shaking finger tips _  
><em>Show that you're scared like me so <em>  
><em>Let's pretend we're alone <em>  
><em>And I know you may be scared <em>  
><em>And I know we're unprepared <em>  
><em>But I don't care!"<em>

Connor belted out, walking into Hannah and Maureen's room,

"_Tell me, tell me _  
><em>What makes you think that you are invincible?<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure <em>  
><em>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable <em>  
><em>Impossible..."<em>

He sang, looking down at her,

_"Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere _  
><em>Just wait around and see <em>  
><em>Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead!"<em>

Connor closed his eyes and sang,

_"I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything _  
><em>Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed <em>  
><em>I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need!"<em>

He belted out finally,

_"Tell me, tell me _  
><em>What makes you think that you are invincible?<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure <em>  
><em>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable <em>  
><em>Impossible..."<em>

He strummed one final chord, and looked down at Hannah and said clearly, "I love you."

Hannah stood and looked up at him, so close he could count her eyelashes, and whispered, "Would it be wrong if I said I love you, too?"

Connor shook his head, "No...not at all..." He closed the distance and then realized that he was kissing Hannah. His hand went to her cheek and she pulled away.

"My mother's going to...kill me..." she chuckled, before kissing him lightly again.

"She'd probably be overjoyed..." he disagreed, "...and she'd video tape it." He kissed her forehead. "So let me get this straight...are we...together?"

Hannah sighed. "I...I think so...I mean, I don't go around kissing everyone I see..." she joked.

Connor nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. It is Nationals, after all."

"We'll do great," she said as Connor walked towards to door, "and you'll do great." Hannah smiled as they said goodbye and he shut the door.

She promptly began jumping on the bed and squealing excitedly.

* * *

><p>The deep purple was a good color choice. It looked good on everyone, and the guys could work a purple tie. The dress design was quite simple. It had a sweetheart neckline with two-inch straps holding it up, and a huge A-line skirt, a la the 60's. Sam was nervous. Quite nervous. He had the emotional ballad, after all.<p>

His partner, Marie, walked over and said, "No need to worry. We're amazing."

He nodded. "Yeah. We kind of are."

The rest of the Glee club was behind the curtain backstage, and he was behind the door in the very back of the gargantuan auditorium, one they used for the Grammys. No pressure.

The slow harp/piano combination played and Sam meandered lazily through the doors, and sang powerfully,

_"I've heard there was a secret chord _  
><em>That David played, and it pleased the Lord <em>  
><em>But you don't really care for music, do you?"<em>

He increased his volume, captivating the audience,

_"It goes like this _  
><em>The fourth, the fifth <em>  
><em>The minor fall, the major lift <em>  
><em>The baffled king composing <em>  
><em>Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah..."<em>

He belted out, once he reached the stage,

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>She tied you to a kitchen chair<br>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
>And from your lips she drew the<br>Hallelujah!"_

He belted out as the Glee club walked in slowly behind him,

_"Maybe there's a God above  
>But all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>It's not a cry you can hear at night<br>It's not somebody who has seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken<br>Hallelujah..."_

He sang hauntingly,

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em> Hallelujah, Hallelujah..."<em>

Everyone in the glee club sang in harmony,

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah _  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah <em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em> Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em> Hallelujah..."<em>

Everyone clapped, wiping tears from their eyes, and the peppy, catchy music started up, with Daniella coming up through the middle of the Glee club and standing at the front of the stage, singing out,

_"You can't stop an avalanche _  
><em>As it races down the hill <em>  
><em>You can try to stop the seasons, girl <em>  
><em>But ya know you never will <em>  
><em>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet..."<em>

She began to tap dance, and Xriss walked up and joined her. She belted out,

_"But I just cannot stand still _  
><em>'Cause the world keeps spinning <em>  
><em>'Round and 'round <em>  
><em>And my heart's keeping time <em>  
><em>To the speed of sound <em>  
><em>I was lost til I heard the drums <em>  
><em>Then I found my way!"<em>

The two, Xriss and Daniella, sang together,

_"'Cause you can't stop the beat _  
><em>Ever since this old world began <em>  
><em>A woman found out if she shook it <em>  
><em>She could shake up a man <em>  
><em>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it <em>  
><em>The best that I can today!"<em>

Xriss and Daniella danced together and sang,

_"'Cause you can't stop_  
><em> The motion of the ocean <em>  
><em>Or the sun in the sky <em>  
><em>You can wonder if you wanna <em>  
><em>But I never ask why <em>  
><em>And if you try to hold me down <em>  
><em>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say <em>  
><em>That you cant stop the beat!"<em>

Everyone in the glee club started doing a dance routine, and Hannah appeared with Connor. Hannah belted out,

_"You can't stop a river _  
><em>As it rushes to the sea..."<em>

Connor belted out as he and Hannah danced,

_"You can try and stop the hands of time _  
><em>But ya know it just can't be!"<em>

Hannah sang powerfully, _"And if they try to stop us, Seaweed..."_

They both sang, _"I'll call the N-double A-C-P!"_

Hannah belted out,

_"'Cause the world keeps spinning _  
><em>'Round and 'round!"<em>

_"'Round and 'round..."_ Connor repeated.

_"And my heart's keeping time _  
><em>To the speed of sound!"<em>

_"Speed of sound..."_ he repeated again.

Hannah smiled and sang,

_"I was lost till I heard the drums_  
><em> Then I found my way!"<em>

The two sang: _"'Cause you can't stop the beat!"_

They joined together and belted out, while dancing,

_"Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today  
>'Cause you can't stop<br>The motion of the ocean  
>Or the rain from above<br>They can try to stop the paradise  
>We're dreaming of<br>But they cannot stop the rhythm  
>Of two hearts in love to stay<br>'Cause you cant stop the beat!"_

Everyone cleared the way for Blake, who belted out,

_"You can't stop my happiness _  
><em>'Cause I like the way I am!"<em>

Savannah joined her and sang,

_"And you just can't stop my knife and fork _  
><em>When I see a Christmas ham!"<em>

Alice grinned and sang,

_"So if you don't like the way I look _  
><em>Well, I just don't give a damn!"<em>

Everyone in the Glee club sang, while dancing just like the cast of Hairspray with some modern twists,

_"'Cause the world keeps spinning _  
><em>'Round and 'round <em>  
><em>And my heart's keeping time <em>  
><em>To the speed of sound <em>  
><em>I was lost til I heard the drums <em>  
><em>Then I found my way!"<em>

Everyone began to dance in partners as they sang,

_"'Cause you cant stop the beat _  
><em>Ever since this old world began <em>  
><em>A woman found out if she shook it <em>  
><em>She could shake up a man <em>  
><em>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<em>  
><em> The best that I can today!"<em>

The dance moves were the most complicated they've ever done.

_"'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But I never ask why  
>And if you try to hold me down<br>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That you can't stop the beat!"<em>

Everyone danced before Maureen strutted out and belted out,

_"You can't stop today  
>As it comes speeding down the track<br>Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
>And it's never coming back<br>Look ahead 'cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
>And it don't know white from black!"<em>

She led the Glee club in singing,

_"'Cause the world keeps spinning  
>'Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat!"_

Everyone joined in and sang,

_"Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today  
>'Cause you can't stop<br>The motion of the ocean  
>Or the rain from above<br>They can try to stop ths paradise  
>We're dreaming of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm  
>Of two hearts in love to stay<br>You can't stop the beat!"_

In perfect harmony, everyone froze and sang,

_"Aah, aah, aah _  
><em>Aah, aah, aah <em>  
><em>Aah, aah, aah!"<em>

Everyone belted out passionately,

_"Ever since we first saw the sun _  
><em>A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done <em>  
><em>But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it <em>  
><em>And have some fun <em>  
><em>Today!"<em>

Every person in the room began to dance and sing along with the Glee club.

"_'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>They can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreaming of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat!<em>  
><em>You can't stop the beat!<em>  
><em>You can't stop the beat!"<em>

Everyone ended in a pose, and the audience went wild, the judges standing up and applauding.

* * *

><p>They got second place. Overjoyed, they rode home in high spirits.<p>

And soon, they found themselves on the last day of school. Clad in summery clothes, they sat down at their last Glee meeting of the year.

Mr. Schue placed the Nationals trophy beside the piano. It was massive, towering over Maureen and Hannah. He grinned and said, "So, this is it. What do you guys want to sing as our final song of the year?"

"If I may..." Hannah started. "I want to sing something." She walked to the front of the room, eyes cast downward. "I want to dedicate this to everyone in the room. It's been a memorable year, full of things I won't forget. I found friednships-" she glanced to Maureen- "and maybe more-" she looked at Connor- "but I know it was all worth it. It's called The Call and it's by Regina Spektor."

_"It started out as a feeling _  
><em>Which then grew into a hope..."<em>

Her voice was quiet, clear, and high. She sang in a gradually crescendo,

_"Which then turned into a quiet thought _  
><em>Which then turned into a quiet word <em>  
><em>And then that word grew louder and louder <em>  
><em>'Til it was a battle cry!"<em>

She sang out,

_"I'll come back when you call me _  
><em>No need to say goodbye..."<em>

She sang softly, looking at every person in the Glee club.

_"Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never been this way before<br>All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
>As you head off to the war<br>Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
>You'll come back when it's over<br>No need to say goodbye  
>You'll come back when it's over<br>No need to say goodbye..."_

She grabbed Connor's hand, and sang,

_"Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget..."<em>

She looked at him, before walking back to the front of the room,

_"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>'Til they're before your eyes<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye..."<em>

Blake cried, knowing that since she has graduated, it is goodbye. Everyone hugged her tightly, before everyone sang emotionally,

_"525,600 minutes  
>525,000 moments so dear<br>525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?_  
><em>In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee<br>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
>In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?"<em>

They belted out, all holding hands,

_"How about love? _  
><em>How about love? <em>  
><em>How about love? <em>  
><em>Measure in love<em>  
><em> Seasons of love..."<em>

Maureen belted out,

_"525,600 minutes! _  
><em>525,000 journeys to plan <em>  
><em>525,600 minutes <em>  
><em>How can you measure the life of a woman or man?"<em>

Connor sang, "_In truths that she learned..."_

_"Or in times that he cried..."_ Daniella sang softly.

_"In bridges he burned..."_ Tyler belted out.

_"Or the way that she died..."_ Sam sang out, holding Evan's hand.

_"It's time now to sing out  
>Though the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends  
>Remember the love!<em>  
><em>Remember the love!<br>Remember the love!_  
><em>Remember the love!<em>  
><em>Measure in love<br>Seasons of love!  
>Seasons of love!"<em>

Everyone laughed, cried, and hugged. But the last thing the did that year was hear Connor scream, "Man, I'm glad I went back!"

**THE END OF 'SEASON ONE'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm seriously on the verge of tears, no joke. ): And now I'm crying. Oh boy.**

**Any plot ideas for the second season? I'm accepting any and all! Though, I'm positive you'll hate me in the sequel. I'm sure. (Don't ask why.) But seriously, ANY ROMANCES/PLOT IDEAS/SONGS YOU WANT TO SEE send them to me!(:**

**Also I need ONE MORE female character to replace Blake. I know, I'm sad she's gone, too. Please make her different from the rest of the female characters!**

**Review, please? For the last time?**

**Add me on story alert to see when the sequel comes out. It will be called: The Sequel.**


	23. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This isn't an update. Sorry. ): I have a blog now, and if you LOVE me, you can go check it out at:**

**http: / lifeaccordingtojuliet. blogspot . com /**

**With no spaces. I have a picture of shirtless Darren Criss. You know you wanna.**

**Normally people advertise for Tumblr, but seeeing as I don't have one, (GETTING ONE SOON) it'd be awesome if you'd check it out! (: It will have lots of drabbles and one shots. I love you guys, and I'd love it if you'd check it out, maybe follow it?**

**-Juliet**


End file.
